Start Again
by Cochiii
Summary: "I don't love you anymore" I said, looking down on the ground-trying not meet with his eyes. When I finally looked up at him, I thought he was going to cry, but he didn't. He just walked away and never turned back. SasuSaku. Mafia. Soon lemons. A LOT OF DRAMA. Soon NaruHina, NejiTen, SaixInoxShika. A little ShikaxTemari
1. What's going on?

**Start Again**

* * *

_**My life is brilliant.**__**  
**__**My love is pure.**__**  
**__**I saw an angel.**__**  
**__**Of that I'm sure.**_

* * *

I woke up from the sun rays that stared down on my face. I groaned and was about to get up when there was a heavy weight that weighed me down. I looked down to find Karin—the girl that I recently picked up. Well, she's not the only girl I recently picked up though. I shook her gently and she moaned. She looked up and smiled at me, "Good morning Sasuke-kun" she said.

I got up and stretched my arms up. Yesterday night was the bomb—getting drunk with friends, picking up girls. It made me forget about everything; about the whole world—memories.

I looked at the watch that hung up in my white wall and it read 12:30 in the afternoon. Well, I'll be damned. Why did I have to be drunk on a Sunday night? I almost forgot it was Monday. I immediately took a quick shower and prepared my usual uniform in school.

"Going already?" Karin asked as she stepped in the shower with only a little towel to cover herself. I grinned at her and got out. "Yeah, I already missed half the school time" I said and closed the bathroom door. I got my boxers, placed them on and did the same with the uniform. I went downstairs to find Itachi cooking something. He looked up at me and smiled, "Good morning, brother!" he cried out.

I grumbled, "You didn't wake me up!"

"Well, you were with some girl" he grinned and tossed me a sandwich. I muttered thanks and got out of the house. I got into my red motorbike, placed my helmet on and got going for school.

When I arrived, I rushed through the corridors of the school and made my way to the cafeteria where everybody was. I quickly found Naruto, got myself a seat and they all laughed at my sudden appearance. "As per usual, late" Neji said, munching on a red apple.

"But not this late" Shikamaru commented.

"Guess what, Sasuke" Naruto started. He was my best friend in school, and will always be. We were like brothers. We have known each other since kids and the others just rode with us, I guess-but still Naruto is annoying.

"Hn?" I asked, picking up some fries from Shikamaru's tray. He glared at me and moved his tray away from my grasp. I groaned back when something in the corner of my eye passed—something pink. Well, whatever it was, it sure reminded me of someone. I shook the thought away, banning myself for ever thinking of that again.

"There's a new girl in class!" Naruto boomed.

"And she is one hot bombshell, I'd say" Neji said.

"You only have eyes on one girl, though, don't you Neji?" Shikamaru smirked and Neji rolled his eyes at him. "I've got no one in mind" he was lying. We can all tell when Neji was lying. Of course, you can only tell when he's lying if you're super ultra close.

"Anyway, I think she's way out of your type so would you mind and try being mean to her and make me become the prince charming?" Naruto begged. He always wanted a girl of his own. Geez, why couldn't he just settle with Hinata? I mean, she obviously has a thing for Naruto but Naruto is just so damn blind and a complete idiot.

"Yeah, man whatever" I muttered and reached out for Shikamaru's fries. "Hey! Stop that!" he cried out, putting his tray in the air. "Come on, I only got bread for breakfast!" I cried out.

"Well, it ain't my fucking fault that you woke up so late!" he cried back and I glared at him.

We snapped each other insulting comments until the bell for lunch break to end came and we headed to our classrooms. "Stupid Uchiha" Shikamaru muttered because he wasn't able to finish his lunch properly. "Whatever" I muttered back and we continued to glare at each other until we made it to the classroom.

As usual, I was greeted with girls on my back, making me their king—except for a girl in the classroom that was sitting at the corner. She was looking outside the window, deep in thought. I could tell…

My heart stopped beating as a wind came and it made her pink hair flow and the scent of strawberries and vanilla met with my nose and my heart tingled but was also slowly breaking into pieces. Why is she here? She can't be here…This is all probably some kind of illusion.

"Earth to Sasuke!" Naruto cried out and was already shaking me wildly. I looked at him and he looked at me, worried. "What the hell? I've been calling your name 6 times already!" he cried out. I took a deep breath and looked away, "N-nothing…j-just…I'll leave for a moment" I said and ran out the door, leaving my confused friends behind.

My mind was going crazy and my heart was pumping so fast, I thought it'd break through my muscles and my skin. I got into the male comfort room and looked at my reflection. I saw my eyes that were full of shock and my hair was in all places and I was breathing hard. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water. "Okay, you have to just chill, Uchiha" I said while facing my reflection.

I tried breathing normally once again and got my cool together. I fixed my uniform, my tie and everything else. I coolly got out of the male CR and slowly made my way to the classroom. I am positive that it was her-but I don't want her here.

2

"Sakura, I wish you luck in your first day" I said to myself in the mirror. My mother would've said that if she was here…but—she's off into the air, travelling the world with my father. They wanted me to come but I just didn't feel like it and I set myself on to a quest. So, I came here in Konoha.

I took a quick shower in the bathroom, prepared my uniform and looked ready for my first day of school. Although it was in the middle of the semester, I didn't mind. The uniform was also kind of cute. It had a blue checkered skirt that fell just a few inches above my knees and then a matching plain blue sweatshirt that had the school crest in the left side near the breast. Underneath the sweatshirt, my white polo was tucked in and there hung a black necktie. I didn't tie my hair and just let it flow loosely.

I got my bag and sling it down my shoulder and walked out of the apartment. I went down, greeted Mr. Lee a good morning and drove my pink vintage bike to school. It was an early morning. I made sure I was super early for my first day of school! It was a good thing that I got an apartment just not far from school.

Soon, I got to school, parked my bike in the corner where the other bikes were. People were taking glances at me and whispering to themselves. I sighed as I climbed the stairs and entered the school. It was really clean and nice. Lockers were places in each side, like one of those American high schools. The walls were a clean white and black stripes were painted in the lower part all the way to the end of the walls. The floor was a neat grey and the right side of the wall, where there was no lockers, huge windows were placed. This was the design all the way to the last floor.

It was the neatest school I've ever seen. I unzipped my bag and got out a piece of paper that had my section in class. "Hello, new girl" the sudden voice made me jump and look back. A girl with blond hair and was so gorgeous smiled at me.

"H-hello" I stuttered. She should be one of those popular people. Is she going to bully me? If that's the case then she shouldn't try because I've taken up Tae Kwan Do training the last year and won the finals. But she didn't and started talking to me again.

"Are you lost?" she asked after we shook hands.

"Well, not really but I am looking for my class" I said.

"Let me see" she said and took a peek of the paper I was holding. Her smile widened, "Well, what a coincidence! We're classmates!" she cried out.

Before I could open my mouth, she started dragging me around. We took 3 stairs up and immediately, got to our classroom. I was huffing with air because she was so fast and we freakin' took 3 flights of stairs!

"Thank you" I said between breaths. She chuckled, "My name is Ino Yamanaka and currently part of the student council!" Well, no wonder you talked to me first.

"Sakura Haruno" I muttered then she led me inside the classroom. Although it was very neat outside, the classroom looked like a tornado. There were papers everywhere and people were scattered and throwing stuff at each other, especially the boys. The girls were just at the corner talking about gossip or their life.

Once I got in, the people stopped what they're doing and stared at me. A knot tied on my stomach and butterflies suddenly were flying everywhere. "Alright guys, stop what you're doing please?" Ino cried out and people stopped what they're doing.

"This is Sakura Haruno, our new classmate!" she cheered out and the boys cheered with her while the girls snarled at me—well, whatever their problem was.

"Hello" I tried to mutter but nobody seemed to hear me. Ino led me to the back of the classroom where not so many people were and she started talking all about the school. Then, I remembered why I was here in the first place. "Then you can find the bathroom—"

"How about the boys?" I asked her and she laughed. "What, you looking for a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Not really, but just interested" I muttered.

"Well, the one with the blond hair is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a real loud mouth but he's sometimes funny too. The one that is sitting next to him…well, sleeping next to him is Shikamaru Nara—the real genius in class even though he probably just sleeps all day" Ino said and I watched her eyes as it took too long for her to stare at him until she finally moved on.

"The other one is Neji Hyuga, a real rich man but don't go for him, Tenten is obviously head over heels with him" Ino said and I giggled, "Who's Tenten?"

"She'll be here any minute. Oh and for Naruto, don't go for him too. Hinata is just in love with the guy that whenever he talks to her, she just faints"

"Alright then" I said.

"That one is Kiba, he's really…ew. He's like a dog in my eyes, a stupid stinking dog" Ino said as she growled at him. Well, that was a real insult. I wonder what happened between them that she really hates that Kiba guy.

"Oh and—"she paused as she looked around the crowd and frowned. "Anyway, there'll be another guy, always late and a complete playboy but also the hottest playboy ever!" Ino cried out.

"And who is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha is the name!" she cried out and my heart stopped beating for a second and my eyes widened. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Ino started talking more about the girls now. My stomach tied itself in a knot again and I felt tears about to come from my eyes.

"E-excuse me for a second, do you know where the CR is?" I asked and Ino looked at me kind of worried. "Are you alright?" she asked as she examined my face and started checking if I had a fever, "Your face is in different colors"

"I-I'm alright" I said and she told me where the bathroom is. I looked at my reflection in the broad mirror and splashed some water in my face—no, more like splash some sense into me. This is what I came for. I have to, what happened years ago…

"Oh god, I hope he just forgets me" I muttered but there I knew that at the back of my mind, I wanted him to remember me. I took on a deep breath and then Ino came barging in the bathroom, looking worried at me. "Is something wrong Sakura? Teacher is coming" she said. I showed her my best smile and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine. It's just that, I'm kind of tense with all this. I mean, me coming here in the middle of the semester and—"

"I see, well, let's get going!" she cried and grabbed my hand. She dragged me back to my classroom and the teacher was already there, sitting down in his chair. I was kind of shocked to see such a young teacher. He had white long hair and he had that weird mask that covered half of his face and his left eye was also covered.

"Ah! Well, she's arrived" he said and stood up. "Class, I want you all to meet your new classmate—"

"We already know her, Kakashi-sensei! Ino-chan already introduced us to her!" Naruto, the blond haired kid cried out and threw a paper airplane in Kakashi's way.

"Fine then, Sakura, I am Kakashi, your algebra teacher" he said and sat back down in his chair. Ino led me to sit next to her and she smiled my way—no actually, she was smiling at the person that was next to me.

I looked where she was smiling and a girl that had tan and her hair was in two Chinese buns smiled at me. "Sakura, I'm Tenten" she said and took out her hand to shake.

"I'm Hinata" the girl in front of me said and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, H-Hello" I said. My eyes roamed around to find the man I was looking for but turns out that he wasn't anywhere to be found. I became relaxed and smiled at the new faces I'm seeing.

3

Lunch came in no time. I hung out in the canteen for a while and then I still didn't see Sasuke. I wonder what happened to him and why he isn't at school and I also find it weird that none of his classmates—even his teachers don't seem to be too surprised by the thought that Sasuke wasn't around.

"Hey, uhm, that Uchiha guy that you're talking about?" I asked Ino as she took out some apples and handed one to me.

"Yeah? What about him? You better not touch him though! He's mine!" Ino cried out and giggled. I frowned for a mille-second and went back to my curious face as she started to explain, "You see, Sasuke is never at school not late. Sometimes, he even misses school for no apparent reason. Maybe because of drinking—"

"He drinks?" I asked. I never knew that…

'Yeah, he's a real playboy though but I dream to be in his arms and change him one day" she smiled at me. I felt uneasy. I couldn't talk to anybody about my certain quest. I sighed, no one should ever know. This cool just loves Sasuke—especially the girls even though he's a complete playboy. Now, I wonder, why is he a playboy?

Suddenly, the door banged open and there he was. My voice hitched and my body couldn't move. My eyes stared at him, hoping he would stare back—but he never did. He greeted his friends, our classmates, Naruto and the others and then were laughing and joking around or something.

"There he is! He's just an Adonis!" Ino squealed. I nervously laughed and munched on my apple. "Yeah, he is" I muttered.

"Hey! Why don't we eat lunch near the pool?" Hinata asked as we circled in our own little group. I smiled at them and shook my head, "Maybe I'll just hang out in the classroom" I said.

"But why? It's your first day of school! You should explore around here!" Tenten cried.

I shrugged, "I haven't been feeling too well because I just got here yesterday and I didn't get much sleep because I was super excited for my first day"

They all giggled, "Next time?" Ino asked. I nodded my head and stepped away from the group and made my way back to the classroom. Once I got there, I sat in Ino's area and looked out from the window. The breeze was so nice and the smell of cherry blossoms hit my nose. Hmm, I wonder where it came from.

I smelled it all and closed my eyes, remembering those times when I was with him beneath the cherry blossom tree and we'd laugh and he'd play the guitar for me and sing me a song and I would fall asleep in his arms and we'd stay there half of the day. The other half, we'd play around…

I opened my eyes and I felt tears about to escape from my eyes but I pushed them away. Then, I thought of that day—that rainy season and everything just fell apart…

"Kyaa!" I heard one girl scream. I sighed, I don't care. Maybe I should never have came, maybe I should have just gone with my parents, travel around the world—even marry a French man.

Another scream came and I was plain annoyed now. I looked around and saw the girls huddled all together and the boys were already there. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were there. I looked around but no Sasuke. Where is he?

Naruto scanned the classroom and his blue ocean eyes landed on mine and he came running for me and sat in front of me. He turned his back to face me and he grinned at me. "Hello there, Ms. Beautiful" he said and I blushed a little.

"Hey, you must Naruto" I said and giggled. His grin got even wider, "Well, I am famous around here!" he cried out. "Shut up Naruto" Neji said. I didn't even notice that he was standing right beside him. I looked up and I noticed his eyes were white. I smiled at him, "Neji Hyuga" he said.

"I know—I mean, Ino told me all about you guys" I chuckled.

"Well, she definitely did her homework" Shikamaru said. He was sitting next to me and he was on his usual sleeping position. Head down, wrapped in his arms and ready to fall asleep in my seat.

"So, Sakura-chan! Do you want to hang out with us later?" he asked.

"Stupid, you just met!" Neji cried out and slapped his head to the side. Naruto looked up and glared at Neji who he returned back. "Dobe" a cold and all too familiar voice said. Neji and Naruto turned around and I saw cold eyes looking down on me. My skin shivered and I had to look away from his gaze. He has never stared at me like I was some stranger and it hurt like hell to see him look at me like I was hated. Maybe I really was, after what I did…

"Sasuke-teme! I was just inviting Sakura-chan to hang out with us later!" Naruto cried out but Sasuke kept his cold glare at me. He sighed and finally looked away, "Whatever, she's just probably one of those annoying girls" he said and walked off.

Ouch. That hurt like a fucking dagger at my back. I guess I deserve that though. "Eh, he's always like that but not to pretty girls. I wonder what his problem is" Naruto muttered.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine" I muttered and smiled at the blond haired boy.

"YES! I MIGHT HAVE THE CHANCE TO GET AN AWESOME GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto yelled at the classroom.

Neji and Shikamaru were talking by themselves like they were completely used to this nature but I didn't care about that right now because my eyes were looking at black orbs that stared at me with complete anger written all over it.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter:) Please review if you like the story!**


	2. Confrontation

**_Start Again_**

* * *

_**So I say I don't love you**_

**_Though_**_** it kills me**_

_**It's a lie that sets you free**_

* * *

During dismissal, I went to Hinata, Tenten and Ino immediately. I sighed, glancing his way who was talking to some girl in the hallways. "Damn that Ami bitch!" Ino cried. "Ami?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one the Uchiha boy is talking to" Tenten said with an eye roll. "Why do you have to go for him Ino? I mean, he's a playboy!" Tenten cried. Ino sighed, "You can never understand, Tenten. I want to be able to change him!"

"Change my ass" Tenten said and we went to a fit of laughter except for Ino who just ignored us and kept glaring at the girl Sasuke was talking to. Once we got downstairs, we talked about gossips and stuff, sitting on a bench beneath the cherry blossom tree. I looked up and closed my eyes, thinking about those wonderful memories with Sasuke. "Sakura!" Ino cried and I jumped. I looked at her and Ino cocked one eyebrow up. "You look so deep in thought, tell me what you were thinking!" Ino cried. Hinata, followed by Tenten looked at me. They looked like little kids excited for a bedtime story.

I giggled, "It's nothing really"

"Oh c'mon!" Tenten cried. "Please Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked innocently. "Sakura! You have to make up for not going with us in lunch!" Ino pouted. I sighed, "Alright fine" I said. They jumped in their seats and I had to laugh at that because they were like children except in a bigger version. I soon stopped laughing and began my story, "2 years ago, I met a man…he was wonderful. We got into each other immediately and we had fun—lots of fun"

"Lots of fun, eh?" Ino said, wriggling her eyebrows up and down. I blushed, "Not like that!"

They all laughed and soon stopped and urged me to continue with the story, "Well, we had so much fun and nothing seems so wrong. He gave up practically everything for me. For us to work out and be together forever but….I broke up with him" I looked down the ground, tears about to go down until I felt a hand on my shoulder and Ino and the others looked at me with some sadness. "Why did you?" Tenten asked.

I bit my lower lip and tried to smile but it failed, "It's a long story but I can tell you that right now, I decided to go after him" I said with determination.

They all had big smiles on their faces, "Really? Then this'll be an awesome adventure!" Ino cried. Hinata nodded and Tenten sighed, "We're not going to be in that adventure, Ino pig" Tenten said.

"Shut up, chocolate but we'll be there for her, no?" Ino said, standing up from the bench and twirling around. Tenten looked away, embarrassed for Ino and Hinata just laughed at her. "You're going to explain to him your undying love for him and he's going to fall for you again and and—"

"That's enough Ino" I laughed and Ino went back to her seat. When Ino went back to her seat, something caught my eye. Sasuke was with Ami, his arm over her and they're going to his motorcycle. Huh, he still has that motorcycle…

"Hey, isn't that Ami and Sasuke?" Hinata asked before I could. Ino darted her head to where they were and she immediately ran. Hinata ran afterwards, followed by Tenten. I didn't know if I should go to them but when I looked closer, Ino was already screaming at Ami who looked horrified and Sasuke didn't know what the hell was going on. Sasuke glanced my way and my heart skipped a beat but he only glared at me which made it break to pieces. I gulped and made my way to my friend who was screaming at Ami how much she was a slut. I bit my lower lip and glanced up at Sasuke. "What the hell is this about? Did you plan this?" he asked.

I shot him a look, "No, I didn't. I'm not trying to ruin your life"

He snickered, "Right, you should notice that ever since you got here and the moment I saw you—you were already starting to ruin it and do me a favour and try to get out of my business" he said and moved away and grabbed Ami by the arm and got her out from Ino. "Sasuke-kun! Can't you see that she's wrong for you?" Ino cried out. He ignored her and revived the engine of his motorcycle and sped off with Ami at his back.

A moment later, Tenten, Hinata and Ino got going and I followed after until my phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"Sakura" he said and my whole body relaxed through his familiar voice. "Itachi-kun"

2

Ami pushed me down in bed then she started her way through my body. Once she came face to face with me, we kissed roughly and I closed my eyes. _"I don't love you anymore" she said…_My eyes immediately opened and pushed Ami away. "What the hell, Sasuke-kun!" she cried out. I stood up from my bed and roughly slide my hand through my hair. "Get out" I said in an almost whisper. She didn't hear though and was still sitting on the bed. I turned my half naked to her, "Get out" I said more loudly. "What? B-but we just got here!" she cried.

"I'm not in the mood" I said but she still didn't get up and get her clothes. "I said get the fuck out god damn it!" I yelled at her and she immediately stood up and got her clothes. When she already changed back to her uniform, she slammed the door shut and I heard her slam the front door. I sighed and bounced on my bed. I looked up the ceiling and closed my eyes, "What the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

"_I don't love you anymore" she said, looking down on the ground. My heart clenched and I looked away from her figure. "What did I do?" I asked through gritted teeth. I gave up everything for her and this is how she treats me? I love her so much…and I still do. "I'm not sure about my feelings anymore" she said. I bit my lower lip hard and turned my back at her, "How could you do this to me?" I asked her in an almost whisper, I doubted if she could hear me. I walked out into the rain and I think it was just me that I heard her say something, "Sorry"_

_I got into my motorcycle and sped off into the road. I didn't know where I was going, I don't give a shit where I'll go…I just want to get away from everything. The rain was blinding my eyesight until something caught my eye. It was a small bar and I stopped by there. I entered the bar and I didn't care if I was too young to drink but I just had to. I ordered myself some strong alcohol until I was tipsy and until I got drunk and then everything went into darkness. _

"_Sasuke!" I heard someone yelling my name._

"_Sasuke!" I heard it again. I didn't turn back and all I could see were blinding lights of different colours and bodies rubbing each other. A girl was in front of me…she had…pink hair? When she looked at me, my heart felt light and I danced with her until someone held my shoulder and turned me back. "What the hell?" I said, looking at my brother's face. He looked at as if I was crazy and then he looked at my back then he asked, "Where is she?" I didn't need to ask him who 'she' is. I smiled at him, "What, she's just right—" I looked at my back but I didn't see a pinkette….instead it was a blond girl with big boobs and had a tan. She winked at me and I looked back at Itachi._

_Realizing what happened a couple of hours ago, Itachi led me outside the club and he pushed me inside his sports car and for the first time in a long time, I cried into his arms._

Tears escaped from my eyes before I realized it and then immediately rubbed them away. When the phone from downstairs rang, I immediately went down and answered it, "Hello?" I asked.

"Sasuke?" my mother's voice said through the phone. A small smile appeared in my face, "Mom, how's the business trip?" I asked. "I'm just calling to tell you that me and your father will arrive there tomorrow" she said. "Alright, I'll tell Itachi when he's here"

"Thank you, and…take care before we arrive there" she said and I could tell that she was smiling. "Okay, bye" I said and she said bye in return before hanging up on the phone.

3

The following day, I got up quite late. I didn't eat breakfast though because I didn't feel like it and I had to forget to bring my money for lunch. I walked in the hallways of the school, looking for Ino and the others when a sudden hand twirled me around and I was met with blue eyes. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. I smiled nervously at him, "Naruto-kun, good morning" I said. "You look alone, want to hang out with us?" he asked and pointed at his usual friends, Neji, Shikamaru…and Sasuke. He glared at me as if telling me to decline but I didn't. I needed to talk to him.

"Sure" I said and glanced at Sasuke. He was talking to Ami again. I sighed and got my attention back to Naruto. "So, Sakura-chan, how do ya like this school?" he asked. Shikamaru leaned on the wall next to me and sighed, "Troublesome isn't it?" I giggled, "Not so"

"It's always troublesome for you" Neji said to Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared at him, "And I'm still the smartest kid around"

"That's really unfair!" Naruto cried at him. I glanced at Sasuke who stayed silent and kept his eyes on the floor. "Oy! Sasuke-teme! Why are you so damn silent?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up and gave a cold stare at Naruto, "Dobe, what do you care?" he asked. I thought Naruto would get hurt but he just glared at him, "I don't even know why you're my best friend! You're always tryin' to act cool!"

I was about to say something when Ino called my name all of a sudden. "Sakura-chan! Why are you hanging out with these dweebs?" she asked. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto glared at her. "Hey, watch what you say, Ino" Shikamaru said. Ino glared at him and looked at away. She turned to me and she smiled brightly at me. She took my hand and dragged me away from the group, "B-Bye Naruto!" I cried out before walked steadily with Ino and the others. "Seriously, why does Naruto keep on trying to hit with you?" Ino asked. "He's not hitting on me…we're just friends" I said.

"You should introduce Hinata" Tenten smirked at Hinata who was blushing furiously. "I-I c-c-can't!" Hinata cried out. I cocked one eyebrow up, "Oh c'mon Hinata!" I said and smiled at her which made her blush like a tomato even more if that was even possible. "H-He's g-g-going to t-think I'm w-weird!" she cried out, putting her palms in both her cheeks. We teased her until there were smokes coming out of her face and we laughed 'til then. She was just too adorable. I forgot about Sasuke in those few moments when Ami suddenly passed by us and Ino's anger flared. "Hey Ami, just because—"

"Whatever Ino, leave me alone" Ami said and was about to walk away until Ino grabbed her arm and yanked her in front of her. Ami looked at her with surprise, "What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked.

"Just because Sasuke picked you up, you were nothing more than just a one stand" Ino said and let go of her arm. Ami smirked at her, "Huh, I don't think so because Sasuke really enjoyed my company. He was just screaming my name all night long" then she walked away leaving a dumbfounded Ino. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" Ino cried. I didn't say anything though while Ino continued to rant and Hinata had to calm her down. Tenten walked next to me, "So, Sakura" Tenten started and I looked up at her.

"Yesterday, whatever Sasuke meant…" she started and I looked at her wide eyed. She sighed, "I don't know what's going on between you and Sasuke but I sure hope it'll be over soon because Ino is just going to…well, erupt" Tenten said. I bit my lower lip and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Tenten, you have to not tell anybody what he told me! Okay?" I said in a whisper.

Tenten looked at me surprised and then nodded, "Promise me" I said. She nodded her head and muttered, "Promise"

We got inside our classrooms and sat on our respective places, 10 minutes after the bell, Kakashi got inside the classroom with a paper in his hand. "He's so late" I muttered. Hinata turned around to look at me and giggled, "No one's surprised. He's always like that" my mouth formed an O and I diverted my attention to Kakashi who was talking about the announcement. "—so here's the list of your new seats"

"WAH! I wish I could be seated next to Sasuke-kun" Ino giggled. Tenten sighed, "You're always Sasuke here Sasuke there"

"Oh shut up Tenten! It's not like you're not secretly wishing to be next to Neji!" Ino cried which the whole class heard and Tenten turned tomato red immediately. "What are you talking about, Ino pig!" she cried back. "Alright girls, settle down. I'll be telling you your seats" Kakashi said. Tenten and Ino stopped snapping each other comments and kept silent. I couldn't help but turn and take a glance at Neji who was smirking to himself.

Soon we were all separated from our seats. Ino was in the front row, near the door while Hinata was also in the front row which was on the other end. Tenten was in the last row where her line is with Hinata, near the window. I sat on the fourth row in the middle, second to the window seat however, the seat next to me was empty. "Uchiha Sasuke, over there near the window next to Sakura" he said and all the girls complained immediately.

"Why does she have to be next to him!"

"No way!"

"Unfair!"

"This can't be happening!"

"Shut up, will you? I'm the teacher and unless you want to sit outside, then complain all you want" Kakashi said and ended the girls and their complaints. I sighed and looked up to face Sasuke Uchiha himself. He didn't even look at me as he sat next to me and he faced outside the window. I sighed once again from disappointment and looked away from him instead. What am I suppose to tell him? I still love him? He's not probably going to believe me unless I tell him the truth…But…I can't. I promised Itachi-kun I wouldn't.

"So class, talking about prom that's coming next month—" Kakashi started but all the girls just suddenly go squealing. "Oy! Will you all shut up?" Ino stood up from her seat and the girls quieted down. Ino sighed and Kakashi thanked her. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Naruto was talking to Hinata who was blushing like crazy. They were seatmates. I glanced at Ino who was seatmates with Shikamaru and they were already fighting with whispers, I could tell—no, anyone could tell. Tenten was at the back of Neji and Neji seemed to always turn around and look at her and Tenten would glare at him.

Kakashi started talking about prom but I couldn't care less. I wouldn't even go anyway, I didn't have a dress and wouldn't be able to afford it. Besides, my birthday is going to come soon. "Sasuke…" I started but he looked at me and glared, "Don't talk to me" he said but I didn't give up. "I came here to talk to you—"

"I don't give a shit—"

"Shut up and meet me in the boulevard by night" I said and looked away. I didn't know if he would go, but I sure did hope so. Everything came by fast, lunch was alright, me, Ino, Hinata and Tenten ate lunch at the pool—no, more like they only ate during lunch. I didn't have money and I didn't want to owe anybody so I just told them a lie that I'd eaten a lot during breakfast and I don't feel the least bit hungry even though it's the other way around, after that other subjects came and soon it was already dismissal. I said to Ino and the others that I'd go home early and they agreed. I got home immediately, took a quick shower and changed into some pants and a shirt. I brushed my hair, putting it down and got out of the apartment already. I know I told him to meet me there by night, but I just wanted to be the first one to arrive there.

4

"See ya" I said to Naruto and the others and hopped in my bike. Once I got to the road, I started thinking about what Sakura said just a few hours ago. What does she mean 'meet me in the boulevard'? Che, it's not like I'm going to go there anyway. But my body was moving on its own as it went for a right turn, heading my way to the boulevard. It wasn't even night yet but I'm trying to figure out why she was here in the first place. Once I got to the boulevard, I parked my motorcycle in the corner and I sat on a bench.

"Why am I even doing this?" I whispered to myself. "Hey, good lookin'" I looked up and saw Karin with a smirk on her face. "Hey" I said. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a purr and sat next to me. I noticed her outfit was her usual. Some black short shorts, a plaid top that had 3 unbuttoned buttons that showed her cleavage. "Meeting up" I said shortly. "Well, I'm not busy tonight, maybe you want to have some bedroom fun?" she asked.

"Sure, why don't you go to my room and I'll catch you up there?" I said and she smiled at me. "Of course" she said and stood up. She walked away, swaying her butt as she walked and got in her car and drove off. "No wonder you're called a playboy" a familiar voice said behind me. I looked up to find the pinkette, dressed in a normal shirt and some jeans but it amazed me how she still looked….beautiful. I shook the thought off and glared at her, "Mind your own business"

She looked hurt at first but then she immediately placed her smiling happy-go-lucky expression and sat next to me. "I'm sorry" she said and my breath hitched. "I'm sorry about everything…about the past. I mean, how I said it and I know you gave up everything for me…It's just hard to explain. Many things went on, you know? In my life, and I couldn't tell you about it and—"

"Shut up" I said. I stood up and faced her with glaring eyes. "You think that saying I'm sorry is enough for me? Do you really think that shit? Do you know what the fuck you did to me, Sakura? You ruined my life! Now, I seem like some pathetic jerk and a playboy because I can't trust anybody! That's because of you! Everything that's happening to me right now, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GOD DAMN IT! Did you know what happened to me when you walked away? Huh? Do you?" I was already yelling at her and she looked at me with tears in her eyes, speechless.

"I became a fucking soulless monster! I joined gangs, went to clubs, got drunk, picking up prostitutes, you know why? Because I can't forget about you and I'm doing everything. EVERYTHING. Every single god damn thing just to forget about you and for 2 years, I didn't. Until this year, I'm finally alright! Finally accepted the fact that you're gone and never coming back and bam! You just come back like that? What happened through all the going through this for 2 years? Do you really think I want to see you again? What? Are you going to confess that you still love me? BULLSHIT! YOU'RE BULLSHIT! PATHETIC! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK HERE IN FIRST PLACE! I HATE YOU!" I ran out of breath and I was yelling at her and I felt my throat starting to hurt. I noticed the people were taking small glances at us and some were even whispering to themselves.

Sakura looked away from me and then closed her eyes. I shook my head and started to walk away when she said something that stopped me and made me wide eyed. "I had to!" she cried. "I fucking had to, Sasuke! What was I going to do, huh? You're telling me stories that you're parents and you are having a hard time! I can't stand in the way! I HAD TO! Did you know what I had to go through, huh? Do you? What threats and other shit that happened to me when we dated? It was shit, Sasuke! And the fact that I had to hide it from you is making it worse! And your brother—" she stopped and when I turned around she covered her mouth.

"What do you mean my brother?" I asked her and she stayed silent, still covering her mouth. "Sakura, you have to tell me. What does my brother have to do with this? And what threats? What have you not been telling me?" I asked more softly and she looked up at me and cried her heart out in my shirt and I couldn't help but caress her hair.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	3. 2 Years Ago

**Start Again**

* * *

_**I had a dream that you were with me**_

_**It wasn't my fault, you roll me over, flip me over like a somersault**_

_**That doesn't happen to me; I've never been here before,**_

_**I saw forever with my never and I stood outside her heaven.**_

* * *

2 years ago…

It all started on a snowy evening, Sakura and Sasuke had been friends since childhood but things were starting to change. They were already 15 and changing. Since Sakura was just 14 years old, she started to think of Sasuke differently—other than a childhood friend.

Sasuke however was kind of late, and started to think of Sakura differently as he turned 15. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she handed him a present, neatly wrapped around a pink wrapper with white polka dots all over it.

"Hn" he said and took the gift away from her. He shoved a plastic in her face and Sakura smiled widely.

"Thank you!" she cried.

"Hn" he said once again, making Sakura annoyed. But she didn't argue with him since it was Christmas and she didn't want to have a big fight with him during a Christmas evening.

Sasuke opened his present first, showing him a black necklace that had a small cherry blossom tree pendant that hung on it. "To remind you of me when you're sad" Sakura said, a smile on her face.

Sakura took the necklace and placed it around Sasuke's neck. It felt weird for Sasuke because he has never worn a necklace before and shouldn't the situation be the other way around?

"You look awesome! Like one of those badass guys, no?" Sakura said, putting thumbs up. Sasuke sighed and touched the pendant with his rough fingers. "Thank you" he said and Sakura blushed.

She started to open her present too and found a ring in it. It was gold and had Sasuke's name on it. "To remind you, too" he said and took the ring from her and like what Sakura did, he placed the ring on her pointing finger and Sakura blushed. It oddly felt like he proposed to her.

Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, "Thank you" she whispered in his ear. Their relationship was strange. They hadn't told each other that they had feelings for each other but somehow; they already knew that they did and they didn't mind at all. They showed their love for each other without even noticing their actions.

2

Sakura got out of her house, made sure that she locked the door and made her way to Sasuke who was in his red motorcycle. He was wearing a normal black t-shirt and some jeans. Sakura couldn't help but notice the necklace she gave him during Christmas was still there as if he never got it out.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she made her way to him. She was wearing a blue dress that was spaghetti at the back. The dress fell just a few inches above her knees and when she got closer to him, he couldn't help but notice the ring that she wore that had his name on it.

"Ready?" he asked. Sakura nodded and hopped at his back. Sasuke gave her a small helmet that he bought yesterday just for this date. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the small Pikachu printed at the side of the helmet.

She wore it and immediately hugged Sasuke's back as they sped off into the road. "Why do you always go too fast?" Sakura cried. Sasuke grinned, "It's better" he said shortly and they stopped talking.

Sakura and Sasuke shortly arrived in a small restaurant and they ate until they were stuffed. "Man, I feel so fat" Sakura cried.

"I'm going to poo once I get home" Sasuke muttered and Sakura burst out laughing. She balled a tissue paper and threw it on Sasuke's face, "You don't say that when you're in a date!" she cried.

Sasuke looked at her, "This isn't a date, I just asked you to go to lunch with me" he muttered. "Idiot, it's the same" Sakura replied. During that afternoon, Sasuke and Sakura got around so many places, they went to the malls, parks and different beaches until night came but the date wasn't finished just yet.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as Sasuke led her up to the woods. Sakura was blind folded with a red scarf and she felt like she was going up on a hill. "We're close" Sasuke said, holding Sakura's hands while leading her.

Sakura was smiling widely and she was excited for Sasuke's surprise. Finally, the two arrived and Sasuke took off Sakura's blindfold. While he was taking off the blindfold, Sakura could smell his men's perfume and it smelled so good. She smiled at the smell until she finally opened her eye and she saw the whole world down below her.

"Oh my god" she whispered. She was practically on top of a hill. Under her, she could see the small lights and the buildings of the city. There were small cars passing by that looked like ants to her when she was up here. "This is so beautiful," she said.

She looked up and saw the stars and there were thousands of them. You usually can't see this many stars when you're down there in the city. She twirled and saw Sasuke looking at her with softness in his eyes for the first time. Sakura has never seen Sasuke look like that before.

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much" she said.

Sasuke simply shrugged, "For what?" he asked.

"This day. It's simply the most fun I've ever had with you" she said. Sasuke smiled, a rarity for an Uchiha and hugged Sakura back. Sakura was surprised at first but let it go anyway and continued to hug him. A few minutes later, Sakura slowly let go of Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her and their faces were so close that Sakura could feel his breath on her face.

"Sasuke?" she asked innocently.

"Hn?" he said, his obsidian eyes, never leaving her green eyes until he glance at her lips.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asked with a giggle. Sasuke smirked immediately and they kissed under the starry night. When they broke off, Sasuke whispered into her ear, "I love you"

Sakura blushed and almost cried from happiness just from hearing those few words, "I love you too" Sakura replied and they kissed once again.

3

Sasuke arrived at his house late that night because he was out with Sakura. Howver, he didn't know that the night would end badly for him. Sasuke looked around, he sensed something different until Fugaku Uchiha talked.

"Sasuke" he said firmly. Sasuke looked up to find his father, looking down on him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, slowly going up the stairs to meet his father. "Where have you been?" he asked. Sasuke sighed, "It's none of your business"

"It is my business! You're my son" Fugaku replied, getting quite angry.

"I was out with Sakura, what is wrong with you?" Sasuke said, irritated by his father. He just wanted to rest and have a peaceful sleep. "You are not to see that young girl anymore. You have a big future to look after" Fugaku said all of a sudden, shocking the young Uchiha.

"What? You can't tell me that!" Sasuke yelled at his father.

"I'm your father!" Fugaku yelled back.

"Just because you're my father doesn't mean you get to control my life!" Sasuke yelled back. Mikoto got out of her room and looked at her own son and her husband who were fighting. Itachi soon followed after her.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"What's the matter, Fugaku?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"I don't want Sasuke to go fooling around with that girl" Fugaku said simply and Sasuke glared at him. "I'm not fooling around, I love her!" Sasuke yelled.

"You don't know anything about love" Fugaku replied calmly.

"No, I think it's the other way around. YOU don't know anything about love!" Sasuke yelled at him and Mikoto was so shocked, "Sasuke!" she cried out and Sasuke glanced at her.

Fugaku was left dumbfounded as his youngest son stomped off back to his room. Fugaku faced his wife who ran up to him and looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Fugaku…" she started but Fugaku stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Itachi just looked at his father and a few minutes went back inside his room. Mikoto and Fugaku went back to their rooms and discussed what they were going to do.

"He has to stop going with that girl" Fugaku said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Mikoto sighed, "Let him live for a while—"

"He can't live in this generation! Once Itachi would be the heir of our business, Sasuke should already know how to run the business and you know that our family isn't only 'just business', Mikoto" Fugaku said.

Mikoto could see that he was stressed. Being a Godfather and running a business was making him get stressed and Mikoto understood. She sat next to Fugaku, "It's dangerous business, Mikoto" he said.

"I know" Mikoto said and caressed her husband's back. "I just don't wat that girl to get in trouble. That's why this shouldn't continue and I want Sasuke to know about us—"

The door opened and Itachi looked at them. Fugaku and Mikoto were quite surprised to see this side of Itachi who looked worried, "Father, please don't do that" he said all of a sudden.

Fugaku looked up at him, "Do what?"

"Don't tell Sasuke about our family. Take the girl away, but I don't want him to know about our family" Itachi said with pleading eyes, "Please"

Mikoto and Fugaku just looked at each other.

The following day, Fugaku personally went to Sakura's house without Sasuke knowing. It was an early Saturday morning when he knocked on her door. It took several minutes for Sakura to open the door. She was in a white robe and she looked up to find a man that looked almost like Itachi and Sasuke.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at the man.

"May I come in?" he asked and Sakura looked unsure at first. "My name is Fugaku Uchiha" he simply said and Sakura looked at him wide eyed and thought, what the hell is Sasuke's father doing here?

"Of course" she said and opened the door wider for him to come inside. He looked around at the house first and then sat on the couch in the living room. Sakura closed the door, fixed her hair and walked towards the living room where Fugaku was sitting down. She sat in front of him, "Coffee? Juice? Anything?" she asked.

Fugaku shook his head, "No, I'll be quick here" he said. Sakura nodded her head.

"I don't want you to go near my son anymore" he said simply and Sakura's breath hitched. "My son is not worthy of you and if you don't leave him alone, I'll make sure you do" he added and stood up from the couch and got out of the house.

Sakura was speechless and dumbfounded. What did she do to make his father say that? She was about to get up when the phone suddenly rang. She immediately picked it up and heard Itachi's voice in the other line.

"Sakura, did my father already get there?" he asked.

"Yes" Sakura replied fast, confusion clearly written in her tone. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Please don't tell Sasuke about this. It'll only bring more problems to the family" Itachi begged for the first time to Sakura.

"Problems?" Sakura asked.

"Since last night, Fugaku confronted Sasuke that he doesn't want him to go to you anymore" Itachi said and Sakura close her eyes. "W-Why?" she asked him but Itachi was already gone.

Sakura couldn't go back to sleep so she took a quick shower then started cooking breakfast and then cleaning the house until the doorbell rang once again. Sakura stopped what she was doing and opened the door to find Sasuke with some flowers in his other hand. Sakura smiled and got the flowers form his hand.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips softly. "Thank you" she said. Sakura was still debating if she should tell Sasuke about what happened a few hours ago or not.

Sasuke went inside the house and sat on the exact same place where Fugaku just sat. Sakura nervously went to him and sat next to him. "So, how was your morning?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

Sakura moved to his lap and hugged him, "I—" Sakura remembered when Itachi told her about the problems that they'd been having the family "—just cleaned the house. Thought it was dusting a bit" Sakura smiled at him.

"You know, last night was really weird" he said and Sakura stiffened.

"Fugaku just starts yelling at me. It's annoying. I just some damn sleep" Sasuke sighed. "What did he yell to you about?" she asked.

"He wanted me to leave you alone but of course, I won't do that. He'll have to kill me first" he said and smiled. I nervously smiled back and rested my head at the crook of his neck.

A month later, another unexpected guest visited Sakura once again. It was none other than Mikoto Uchiha. Sakura was once again surprised by the sudden involvement of her parents—the threats and now this one.

"Sakura, I'm sorry" she said. She didn't sit down though and just stood up in the living room. Sakura looked at her, confusion hitting her hard. "Sakura, I'm so sorry but ever since that day when Fugaku got here in your house, when Sasuke returned late that night, our family is crushing apart. Sasuke refuses to leave you so please…I'm begging you" Mikoto said, tears spilling down in her cheeks.

Sakura looked away, "I know it's hard…but I just want this family to be normal again…" Mikoto added. Sakura looked at Mikoto, long and hard until she finally sighed, "You do realize it's going to be hard for me too, right?"

"If you really do love my son…" Mikoto started. "…Then you'd save his family"

The following day, it was rainy and Sakura told Sasuke to meet her on the bench where they were still little kids and it was the first time that they met. Sasuke didn't know what it was about and went even though it was raining hard and there, Sakura was sitting down with no umbrella.

She just let the cold droplets of the rain, fall on her skin, making her cold but numb at the same time. She needed this so that she could do it. So she could save his family. This was what's best for Sasuke. She told herself those things but at the back of her mind she was screaming to not leave him—that you still love him too much.

"Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura got up from the bench and looked at dark orbs that were staring at her with a worried look. "You're soaking wet! What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…we have to talk" she said, making Sasuke stiffen. They were under the cherry blossom tree but it didn't look pink and lively with the rain, instead it looked grey and dull as if it wasn't a cherry blossom tree but just some normal tree. It was nice that there was a bench beneath the tree.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't love you anymore" she said and Sasuke looked at her, wide eyed and it told her that he was in disbelief. "What did I do?" Sasuke asked, a little bit of confusion, hurt, pain and anger mixed in his tone.

Sakura had a hard time doing this, her heart broke but she did her best to hide her tears and she thanked god that her voice was strong and it didn't waver one bit. "I'm not sure about my feelings anymore" Sakura said. _I love you, Sasuke! I love you so much! _The back of Sakura's mind screamed.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked, pain covering his tone. _I had to, please, hear me out! _

I didn't look up at him and kept my eyes on the floor until I could hear his steps getting away from me. His back was turned to me and that's when tears were flooding down my eyes but it wasn't clear because of the rain. I still cried my eyes out, "I'm sorry" I said in an almost whisper and then he sped off into the rain.

"Please don't leave me" Sakura said and she fell down on her knees and screamed Sasuke's name, hoping that he could hear her and he would go back to her and hold her in his arm, making her feel warm and safe.

But he didn't.

And that's when Sakura felt the most alone in her whole life.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me watcha think;) also, thank you for the really awesome reviews guys! KEEP IT UP AND I'LL KEEP ON ADDING NEW CHAPTERS. This chapter was done right after this chapter because my sister really loves this story and she's urging me to continue and tomorrow is her birthday so I had no choice. I'll give this as her birthday present:) An update. HAHAHA. So I hope you enjoyed guys! REVIEW! I hope that you found it good enough. HAHA.**


	4. Secrets

**Start Again**

* * *

_**I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,**__**  
**__**in secret, between the shadow and the soul.**_

_**- Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

Sasuke banged the door opened to find his brother, sitting in the living room with men that wore black suits circled around him. Itachi looked startled and then shocked to see his brother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said, noticing the anger in Sasuke's eyes.

"Who are those people?" Sasuke asked before going to his main question. "I thought you were up there—" Itachi stopped when he saw the pink haired woman hiding behind Sasuke's back. Itachi's eyes softened and looked down on the ground. With the flick of Itachi's fingers, the men all went outside, leaving the three people alone.

"Hello, Itachi-kun" Sakura said timidly.

"You told him Sakura?" Itachi asked softly. He knew she wouldn't be able to keep this big a secret from Sasuke. He just hoped that she'd be able to keep a little longer than this.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun." She looked down at her feet, avoiding Itachi's gaze, scared to see disappointment in his eyes.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm not mad." Itachi smiled warmly.

"Fuck! Can you guys please stop talking like I'm not here?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Sakura jumped at his voice. Sasuke wrapped a hand at her waist, making Sakura blush furiously. "Those men were just some guards from the company" Itachi said calmly and gestured for the two to sit with him in the living room.

"What exactly did you tell him, Sakura?" Itachi asked and sipped from his tea. Sakura and Sasuke sat next to each other and Sakura felt like it's those old times when they would visit his brother.

"That you were the one who told me to come here" Sakura said.

"That's all?" Itachi asked and Sakura nodded, "There's more?" Sasuke asked, looking up to his brother. "I can't believe this" Sasuke whispered to himself but it didn't go unheard from Sakura and Itachi.

Itachi sipped from his tea and looked at Sakura to Sasuke then he closed his eyes and sighed. There was an awkward silence between the three of them until Itachi finally spoke, "Sasuke, there's more to it than just your relationship with Sakura"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Our father didn't like the fact that you dated someone seriously, Sasuke. So, you know what he did?" Itachi asked, looking straight into the same obsidian eyes that he had. Sasuke shook his head.

"He went to Sakura's place and practically threatened her" Itachi said and Sasuke didn't look surprised. He knew what type of father he had, that's why he always hid stuff from him—like the fact that he's been whoring around with the girls and going late to school all the time.

"Sakura was strong for you, Sasuke. She didn't back away that easily—that was until our mother went to her" Itachi said and this time, Sasuke looked truly surprised.

"But, she didn't threaten her. She more like, begged her, crying to Sakura and begging her to leave you" continued, eyes calm and looking at Sasuke who's facial expressions changed all the time. Itachi quite found this entertaining.

"—But why? I still don't understand" Sasuke asked.

"Father has his own reasons, Sasuke" Itachi said and stood up from his seat. Sasuke followed after him, and Sakura, surprised that everyone was suddenly standing, stood immediately. "It's getting late, Sasuke" Itachi said.

"One more question" Sasuke said, "Why'd you tell Sakura to come back?"

Itachi stiffened and looked closely at his younger brother, "Look at yourself, Sasuke" he said and Sasuke looked down on the ground.

"I'll bring Sakura back to her house" Sasuke said after a while of silence.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at him, "Don't worry, it's fine. I'll walk"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand, "It's dangerous to walk around this time, Sakura"

Itachi smiled at both, "Sasuke is right, you better go with him"

Sakura sighed and nodded her head, "Alright" she said and let Sasuke bring her outside. They saw that the men in black suits were still outside; smoking and doing their own business until they saw Sasuke and Sakura walk pass them. They stopped what they were doing and watched as the young Uchiha and the unknown girl walked away.

"Heh, I heard that young Uchiha doesn't even know a thing about his family's business" a blond haired man said and tossed his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

"I wonder how he's going to act when he finds out" a blue skinned man replied.

"I don't give a shit with how he acts like, c'mon, Itachi is waiting for us" a man with red hair said and went inside the house, followed by the others.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's hand that was holding hers. _His hand fits perfectly with mine, _Sakura thought and a smile slowly curved in her lips. When they got to his motorcycle, Sasuke immediately hopped in it. Sakura slowly hopped in and then held his back, caressing it.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling her warm touch in his skin and once he revived the engine of his motorcycle, Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and Sasuke sped off into the road on his way to Sakura's house.

He didn't go fast though like how he usually did but instead, he went slower than usual, savoring her touch after two years of longing for it every night, every day. Sakura didn't notice his slowness because she was also thinking about those days when she would rest her head on his back and she would close her eyes and feel his warmness in her cheek, palms and arms.

But, before they knew it, Sasuke has already arrived and it felt all too soon to let her go from him. "Sakura…" he said, looking up at her. Green met black as Sakura turned around to face him. Sakura's heart was beating fast with anticipation of what Sasuke would say.

"Can I come in?" he asked all of a sudden and Sakura relaxed and smiled. She nodded her head too fast and Sasuke chuckled. He went inside her house and as usual, it felt lonely inside. Sakura didn't have family pictures in the walls or anything but instead it was just a plain grey color. The kitchen didn't have much like usual houses did—just one plate and other utensils just enough for her to cook.

Everything was dull inside and Sasuke felt a pang of guilt and he felt his heart drop as he saw the little figure sitting on the couch. Sasuke sat next to her and for a while, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke—"

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said, catching Sakura off guard. "Sasuke-kun you don't have to say sorry, it wasn't your fault" she said.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. "I couldn't see it….I should have known—"

"There was no way that you could have known" Sakura cut in before he could continue his sentence. "I should have never given up on you so easily!" he cried, making Sakura speechless. "I should have chased after you—I should have known" Sasuke said, his head down and his fingers digging in his scalp.

Sasuke felt a soft hand on his shoulder and Sakura caressed him. She knew him too well that this would calm him down Soon, Sasuke calmed down and looked up to see Sakura. "Sasuke, that's over already"

"It's alright, Sasuke" Sakura whispered in his ear. "What matters is right now" she added. Sasuke bit his lower lip and brought his face closer to hers and Sakura thought she would kiss him until he backed away and had hesitation in his eyes. "Sasuke-kun…" she started.

"I hate the idea of anyone else having you" she said, this time, Sasuke was the one caught off guard by her words. "We promised that we would have our first times with each other" she chuckled a little. It was such a long time ago but it still meant a lot to Sakura. In those 2 years, Sakura lived such a miserable life. All alone and she couldn't talk to anyone until she got that phone call from Itachi, telling him where Sasuke was. She was so happy.

It was like she finally saw a light.

"Sakura…I'm not worthy—" Sakura cut him off by putting a finger between his lips and Sasuke looked at her as the moonlight draped on her skin, making het twice as beautiful than she is during the day.

"Shh, Sasuke" she said and slowly dropped her finger from his lips. She brought her face closer to his and Sasuke couldn't take the tension anymore and closed the space between them and for the first time in a long time, they kissed.

When breathing can't wait any longer. They parted.

For a long time he smiled a genuine smile. He smiled her smile. The smile that always made her weak in the knees. It's the smile she wants to stay there forever.

She can't help but smile back at those loving eyes she has missed so much.

"Sakura can we start again?" Sasuke asked timidly.

Sakura smiled wider. She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes Sasuke-kun. A thousand times yes!"

Sasuke chuckled. For a long time he finally felt happy again.

2

A honk from behind Sakura pulled her out of her reverie. She turned to see a red Lamborghini. The car skidded to a stop beside her, striking a fear inside her. Who the hell is this guy?

The windows rolled down, showing Sasuke's handsome face. Sakura relaxed after recognizing him.

"Wha-" Sasuke cut her off.

"Get in." Sasuke said while inside the car.

Sakura shot him a questioning look but went inside anyway to escape the cold morning air.

"Sasuke-kun, What are you doing?" Sakura asked after he revved his engine and went on the road path.

"Taking you to school." Sasuke replied in a tone that seems to say 'Duh'.

"But why?" Sakura pouted. She can get to school without his help. She went to school yesterday by riding her bike and she seems perfectly fine.

Sasuke sighed, "You're still riding that old bike?" he asked and Sakura looked at him as if he had insulted her, "She's not old! She's vintage and cute and as long as she still runs well, then she's perfectly fine"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever'. Sakura didn't notice as she was looking around his Lamborghini. "When did you get this?" Sakura asked.

"From my sixteenth birthday, but I hardly ever ride it" he replied.

"Why?"

"I told myself that if I found the right one, or if I found someone I truly loved then I would ride this with her" he said and Sakura blushed and smiled at the same time.

"You think I'm the right one?" she giggled.

"Positive" he said and glanced at her with a smirk in his face. Sakura bit her lower lip and suddenly she was giddy with happiness. She kissed his cheek softly and Sasuke smirked. For him, this was all too good to be true.

If this was only a dream, he would never want to wake up again. "Sasuke-kun" Sakura said suddenly from the silence. "Hn?" Sasuke replied.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, cocking her head to the left and Sasuke thought that she looked so adorable. He chuckled, "It's nothing"

"I doubt that!" she pouted but before they could continue, Sasuke had already entered the school and Sakura suddenly felt nervous. "Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"Is it alright if….if we keep our relationship a secret?" she asked and Sasuke was taken aback by the question, "Why?" he asked.

"Ino…she really, really likes you and…and I don't want our friendship to be ruined" Sakura said as if she was on the verge in tears. "I've never really had a true friend" she said. Sasuke sighed and brought Sakura's head to his shoulder once they already parked.

It was true; Sakura didn't have any true friends before because of Sasuke. The girls usually envied her and they refused to talk to her therefore, she had never had friends. For the past 2 years, she was lifeless and she didn't really emit the aura of happiness and friendly so people ignored her and no one came to her.

And now that Sakura found 4 amazing friends, she didn't want to lose them. Sasuke understood this and sighed. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Of course" he said and ruffled her hair. Sakura struggled to keep his hand from ruffling it even more. Once he was done destroying her hair, Sakura quickly fixed it and gave Sasuke a glare.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Sakura asked once more.

Sasuke took one long look at her and then smiled, half heartedly, "I understand"

Sakura smiled back and got out of his car together with Sasuke. People took notice of this easily and the girls started putting death glares at Sakura. Sakura gulped as Ino and the others came walking towards her.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino cried and hugged her bestfriend.

"Care to explain?" Tenten asked, cocking one eyebrow up. Tenten knew something was up with Sasuke and Sakura and she expected Sakura to spill it soon.

But that moment wouldn't be today, "Oh, uhm, my bike broke down and Sasuke-kun passed by me and he offered me a ride—nothing happened!" Sakura cried.

Ino smiled, "Yeah, I know" and linked her arm with Sakura. "So, prom is coming!" Ino cried. "I hope Sasuke-kun's going to ask me out!" Ino giggled. Sakura smiled but it was clear that it didn't reach her eyes, "I'm not going"

"EH?" Ino cried along with Tenten.

"I don't have a dress for a prom" Sakura said simply.

"Well, that won't be a problem!" Ino chirped, "I-Ino-chan h-has t-too much d-dresses in her closet" Hinata said and giggled.

When they arrived in their classroom, so did Sasuke and his group, "Sasuke-kun! Will you go to prom with me?" one of the girls asked him.

"No, Sasuke, go to prom with me!" another one asked.

"No, me!" someone else asked.

"I'm not going with anybody" Sasuke said with a flat voice and walked away from the girls. "Eh? Sasuke-teme! You always go with somebody!" Naruto said.

"I know why, it's really troublesome, ain't it Sasuke?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru, "That's always your excuse about every single thing!"

"Man, it's too troublesome to argue with you" Shikamaru sighed.

"THEN DON'T!" Naruto yelled at him. "Naruto, you're too loud" Neji said.

"I just don't feel like being with someone during prom" Sasuke simply said. "You found someone haven't you?" Naruto asked, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever"

Naruto's lips formed an O and his eyes widened, "SO THERE IS SOMEONE!"

Sasuke however just ignored him and walked away. "YOU HAVE A SECRET GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto yelled, announcing it to everybody in the classroom.

"Eh? Did you hear that? Sasuke-kun has a girlfriend!" Ino cried.

Sakura stiffened upon hearing this and laughed uneasily, "I-I don't think so"

"But Naruto just—"

"It's probably just some dumb rumor. Huh, Sasuke? Having a girlfriend? I hardly believe that" Tenten said and Sakura relaxed. However, Tenten noticed this and she really wanted answers from Skura.

"Tenten i-is right" Hinata said.

"Sakura-chan, come with me to the comfort room! I really need to pee" Tenten said and grabbed Sakura's wrist then she dragged her out of the classroom. When they got to the comfort room, Tenten looked at Sakura and tilted her head a little, "Explain" she simply said.

"Explain what?" Sakura asked.

"Stop hiding it from me, Sakura. I know something is up with you and Sasuke. Now, I need answers" Tenten replied.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, but you promised you won't tell Ino or Hinata or anybody"

Tenten nodded and listened to Sakura as she explained everything to Tenten.

However, they didn't notice that a certain someone was listening to their conversation. It was none other than Ami, inside a cubicle, hiding herself and a wide grin escaped from her lips as she planned the perfect evil plan.

* * *

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Gosh, I keep forgetting on putting a disclaimer. So sorry. Also, I hope this chapter was good. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Also, thank you so much for the reviews: hehehehe. KEEP IT UP AND I'LL PUT MORE CHAPTERS! hehehe**


	5. Happy Birthday, Sakura!

**Start Again**

* * *

_**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go**_

_**Take any boy in the world…**_

_**Daddy please, don't take the girl**_

* * *

"Dobe, what day are we today?" Sasuke asked. He had lost his phone so he didn't know what time it was, or when it was. Except when he was at home and he would check on the calendar but there was no calendar in school. "Eh, it's probably Tuesday" Naruto replied, eating fudge.

"Idiot, its Wednesday!" Neji cried and slapped Naruto's head. Naruto looked up and glared at Neji, "What the hell was that for?" he cried.

"You're just an idiot" Neji replied.

"Well maybe it's because the 3 of you keep hitting my head and destroying my brain cells!" Naruto yelled at them. "Dobe, you're too loud" Sasuke said coolly and eyed the pinkette that was entering the classroom with her other friends, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Sakura smiled brightly as she sat on the seat next to Sasuke, hardly ever noticing him while Ino was taking glances at him. Sasuke glared at her and looked away and paid attention to Naruto who was yelling at Neji for always hitting his head, which would reward Naruto with another punch or slap.

"Oy, you guys stop it, will you?" Sasuke said and Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme! You're always trying to be cool!" he yelled at him.

"Shut up, I'm not trying to be cool!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Just because Sakura is sitting next to you, doesn't mean that you should act cool!" Naruto eyed him and grinned, "Oh wait, you're secret girlfriend—"

"I don't have a secret girlfriend" Sasuke said, although it was a lie and for some odd reason, Naruto can tell and his grin even got wider, making Sasuke stare at him coldly.

"Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend, that's impossible" Sasuke heard from the girls all of a sudden and his ears lit up. Tenten placed both her hands on her waists and looked at Ino and took a quick glance at Sakura before talking to Ino, "Ino, Sasuke is the biggest playboy in school, he wouldn't have a girlfriend all of a sudden"

Sakura looked nervously at Sasuke and shrugged, "Sasuke-kun, good morning" she said finally acknowledging his presence. Sasuke looked at her bored—but it was all just an act—"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Naruto glanced at Hinata and she immediately turned into a tomato. Sakura nudged Hinata's shoulder, making her squeak a little, "G-Good M-morning Sasuke, N-N-Naruto-kun" she said so sweetly. Naruto grinned at her and waved, "Good morning, Hinata-chan!" he cried. Ino giggled, followed by Tenten. Ino looked up at Tenten, "I guess you're right, he wouldn't have a girlfriend that quickly" Ino said.

"Damn it, why do people always talk like I'm not even standing there" Sasuke muttered making Sakura chuckle. The group eyed them and a certain calmness and softness seems to emit from them. It was weird for all of them. Ino shook the thought off, Sakura only got here in school and there's no way they'd be together with Sasuke. She glanced at Hinata who glanced at her and nodded. "Sakura-chan! Come with me" Hinata said with a smile and grabbed Sakura's wrist before she asked any questions—or before anyone asked any questions.

When they finally got out of the classroom, Ino slammed her palm on the table making everyone jump. "Since Sakura-chan's birthday is coming this Thursday, we are going to plan a birthday party for her—in surprise!" Ino chirped. Sasuke looked at her and stared back out the window, pretending not to listen to them.

"Eh? Sakura-chan's birthday! Well, we better prepare something!" Naruto yelled.

"Why do we have to prepare it? So troublesome" Shikamaru complained.

"Because you are also friends with her! We're probably the only friends she's got here since she's new around!" Ino cried then she gestured to Tenten, "Tenten, tell them the plan"

Tenten looked from Sasuke to Neji who was eyeing her and a shade of pink reached her cheeks. She immediately shook it off and told them the plan. "So, we have to surprise her in a place that she least expect it" Tenten said.

"Least expect it…?" Neji said, thinking what place. "How about the museum?" Naruto chirped, making everyone do an eye roll. "No, Naruto" Ino said with a glare.

"How about…the boulevard?" Tenten said.

"Nah, we'd be obvious if we hide" Ino sighed. "We're going to hide?" Naruto asked.

"We'll get to that later" Tenten said.

"Oh for kami's sake, how about we just hold it in Sasuke's house. It's big and she least expects it there. I mean it's Sasuke's house" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Tenten and Ino smiled, "Of course!" they said in unison.

"Next is…someone's got to distract her while we plan the whole party thing in the house" Tenten said.

"How about Ino? She's such a loud mouth" Shikamaru said with a sigh. "No! I'm not a loud mouth! Plus, the decorations aren't going to be perfect if I'm not there! I bet you men are just going to ruin the place" she glared at Shikamaru who just muttered a 'whatever' at her.

"How about me?" Naruto said, pointing at himself.

"No, you're going to ruin it so much more" Neji said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She'll probably kick your balls for trying to rape her" Neji added, making Naruto get up from his chair and glare at Neji. "SHUT UP NEJI!" Naruto yelled while Neji just covered his ears with his usual poker face.

"Shika?" Ino asked, glancing at him. "No, he's going to just say it's troublesome. It's always like that. Troublesome this, troublesome that. Don't ever rely on him on anything except cheating in tests" Naruto said.

"Well then, it has to be Sasuke!" Tenten cried. Sasuke looked up at them and sighed, "Hn" he simply said.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Tenten cried just in time for Sakura and Hinata to come back. "Hinata-chan, why did you want me to look at the sky in the roof top?" Sakura asked, confusion written all over her face. Hinata sighed, "Well…I-I thought t-t-there was a UFO and and—" Hinata stopped when Naruto laughed out loud. "Hinata-chan! You're too cute!" he cried, making Hinata so red that she darted out of the classroom. Sakura giggled and the others did so too.

"Dobe, you're an idiot" Sasuke said with a sigh and looked back out his window.

2

**Thursday night (actually, they were discussing her birthday on Wednesday ^^^)**

"Alright guys! You better make this perfect!" Ino cried when they entered inside Sasuke's house. Sakura was already with Sasuke and she looked truly surprised that Sasuke told her to come with him with all their friends around. Ino smiled as she placed decorations all over the place, she really liked parties a lot. "Shikamaru, move that table over there" she ordered him. Shikamaru sighed, "This is too troublesome" he said but moved the table anyway. Hinata arranged the food that was cooked in the table and she looked truly pleased with herself. When she was arranging, Naruto sat with her in the couch and took a cookie in his mouth and chewed it, "Wow, Hinata-chan! You bake so well!" he cried out, making Hinata blush again.

"Naruto! You're not supposed to eat that!" Ino cried, taking the cookie out of his mouth. "Hey!" Naruto yelled. Ino rolled her eyes and continued decorating the place while Tenten was on the watch when they were coming any closer. When she saw a car suddenly parked in the middle of the house, she almost cried that they were here when the door opened, showing only Neji with a big box on his left hand. Tenten opened the door for him, "The cake is here!" she cried out. Ino quickly ran up to Neji and grabbed the box away from him.

Neji and Tenten stood like that, staring into each other's eyes. Neji smirked, snapping Tenten out from her fantasy and go back to looking around if Sasuke and Sakura were nearby. "Tenten—" Neji started only to be cut off by Ino. "Come on guys, look where you're going to hide!" she cried. Neji took one last look at Tenten and walked away, deciding where he should hide.

Tenten blushed furiously as she looked through the window when she suddenly saw two figures coming their way here in the house. Their faces weren't clear but she was positive it was Sakura and Sasuke. "Guys! They're here! Get ready!" she cried, turned off the lights and ran towards wherever she could hide when she suddenly tripped.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Ino cried from another area.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Tenten replied when a sudden hand gripped her arm, putting her closer to a soft chest. "Tenten" an air swiftly passed by her face and she could tell who that voice was. "Neji-kun?" she said when suddenly, Neji brought her up and she could tell that her legs were straddling him. "Neji-kun—" she started when he suddenly kissed her then and there.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked as they were walking along the side of the road.

"Eh…nothing. I just really wanted to" Sasuke said, but it was clear that it was simply a lie.

"Here" he said as he handed Sakura a small gift. Sakura smiled and looked up at Sasuke, "You shouldn't have!" she cried as she took the gift away from Sasuke and started tearing it apart. They were walking back to his house after they walked around the park for a while. Sakura's smile widened as she picked up the small bracelet that hung in her little fingers. It was a charm bracelet with pink petals as its charm and the one that seemed to stand out in all the other charms is the pink flower that hung between the others.

"It's beautiful" she said and Sasuke got it from her hands and took her hand. He ran his large fingers through it and it landed on a ring that was in her pointing finger. He looked up at her, "Sakura…" he muttered.

Sakura smiled, "Ever since" she said. Sasuke smiled and took out the necklace that hid under his shirt and Sakura was surprised.

"Ever since" Sasuke said. "I can't believe this" Sakura said and laughed. It was such a long time ago. She jumped in his arms and hugged him so tightly that she thought that if she let go, he would disappear once again. "I love you so much" Sakura said with a sigh. "I love you too" Sasuke replied. Sakura finally let go of Sasuke. Sasuke finally placed the bracelet in her Sakura's wrist and fit perfectly. She had a wide grin on her face as they went closer and closer to his house. As they were walking, Sasuke and Sakura's pinkies were wrapped around each other, making Sasuke smile too.

Once Sakura and Sasuke entered the house, Sakura turned on the lights. When she saw what was staring at her in surprise, she stopped and her mind suddenly went blank. She didn't move—hell, she didn't even breathe. When Sasuke looked up, his breath hitched and his eyes widened.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Sakura was even more surprised when her friends—all of them popped up from the back of couches, wearing party hats and plastic trumpets on their mouths and once they realized what was happening, they also stopped. Itachi went down the stairs, looking down on his feet, he started talking. "Sasuke, I forgot to—" but he stopped midway when he looked up and he stopped his steps.

"Otousan….?" Sasuke said, his throat drying up. "Okaasan?"

* * *

**AN: OHMYGOD CLIFFIE. HEHEHE. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! Anyway! Please review and tell me if this chapter was alright. Sorry again for the shortness of it. Didn't even reach 2,000…KEEP REVIEWING AND ILL KEEP ADDING MORE CHAPTERS! AND YEAH, DISCLAIMER BEFORE I FORGET: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**


	6. Ino's mind

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Keep it up and I'll keep putting chapters:D hehehe, this story is too badass. I'll be putting lemons soon too! Probably on the next chappie;) hehehe. I hope you guys still love the story! BY THE WAY! ANNOUNCEMENT! Well, it's not really related to the story but ITS MY BIRTHDAY ON MAY 31 WHICH IS LIKE A A DAY AWAY. So, make the reviews my birthday present, pretty please? hehe. LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Thank you to LoveForAnime and harunosakura for the continued love for the story! and also I LOVE LONG REVIEWS so thanks to pinkypinkypinky:) love reading that review! hehee. THANK YOU AGAIN. so before I start ranting about what i'm going to do in my birthday here's the next chapter!**

**Start Again**

* * *

"I'm lost inside the pain I feel without you,  
I can't stop holding on, I need you with me  
I'm trapped inside the pain  
Can we ever start again?  
I'm lost without you"

* * *

"Otousan? Okaasan?" Sasuke said, his throat running dry. Mikoto and Fugaku were also in deep surprise. Mikoto was looking from Sasuke to Sakura and then back again. Fugaku was just staring angrily at Sasuke. Itachi stood there, frozen at the twist of current events.

"What is going on here?" Fugaku asked, anger clearly showed in his tone.

"M-Mr. Uchiha, let me explain" Ino spoke up, slowly walking towards to Sasuke's parents. Fugaku and Mikoto turned around to look at the blond who looked nervous as hell. "I-I planned all this. Our friend, Sakura—it's her birthday today and we wanted a place that she least expected and so we ended up bringing the party in Sasuke-kun's house. However—"

"However, I didn't know that you were going to come by" Sasuke interrupted, looking at his father. He seemed to regain his composure and looked straight into his father's eyes.

"Itachi, I called you in the morning about us having delayed our flight so we got here late" Mikoto said, looking up at his eldest son who continued to go down the flight of stairs until he finally went face to face with his mother and father.

"—and, Sasuke, you should have known we'd be here today, right? I called—"

"Seems like he forgot because he got distracted by a certain someone" Fugaku cut in and glanced at Sakura who stiffened and looked down immediately.

"Sakura isn't at fault with any of this" Itachi said causing Mikoto and Fugaku to look up at him. Fugaku raised one eyebrow up, "What do you mean?"

"I—"

"You know Sakura?" Ino asked before Itachi went on with it. Itachi glanced at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura shook her head and then Itachi looked back at Ino. "I have resources" he simply said. Ino didn't know what that meant and just stepped backward, looking suspiciously at Sakura and Sasuke.

Fugaku sighed, "I guess we should talk about this somewhere else then" he said. "Itachi, Sasuke—come with me" Fugaku added and started up the stairs. Itachi immediately followed him. "I'll be right back" Sasuke said and went up the stairs, following Itachi.

Sakura leaned on the wall and sighed. Tenten immediately went to her, "What was that about?" Tenten asked in a whisper.

"There's more to it, Tenten—just, not now please?" Sakura said as Mikoto was making her way towards them.

"Sakura, why don't we talk upstairs?" Mikoto asked softly but with seriousness. Sakura pursed her lips and sighed, "Alright" she said and walked with Mikoto going upstairs. Ino was already taking off the decorations.

Tenten went to her and sighed, "Well, mission failure" she said. Ino glanced at Tenten, "This is making no sense at all"

"What's not making sense?" Tenten asked.

Ino glanced up at the two figures slowly going up the staircase. "This—I mean, something is up with Sasuke and Sakura. I can feel it and it seems like Sasuke's parents have this some sort of connection to Sakura" Ino sighed.

Tenten stiffened, _I should talk to Sakura about this later. _Tenten stayed silent and found a plastic bag and placed all their gifts inside the plastic bag. "We should all apologize later" Tenten said, loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Yeah" Naruto said, sitting on the couch with poppers in his hands. "Man, I knew something bad was going to happen" Shikamaru said, sitting on a chair. Ino finished taking off all the decorations and sat next to him, "If you knew that something bad was going to happen, you should have at least said so"

"It wouldn't make a difference since you won't listen to me" Shikamaru said.

Ino glared at him, "Whatever" she said and looked down on her hands, deep in thought. Tenten sat away from Neji, she was practically sitting on the floor carpet. "This is a disaster—I worked so hard" Ino said with a sigh.

"We all worked hard for it" Tenten said afterwards. Naruto stretched his arms, "Well, maybe we'll make it up to Sakura instead"

"And how do you think we do that, idiot?" Neji asked, cocking one eyebrow up at Naruto. "I don't know, with the gifts and all, I guess?" Naruto answered.

"Speaking of gifts, what did you get her Naruto?" Tenten asked, looking up at him and taking a few glances at Neji who was looking at her.

"I got her an awesome ramen bowl" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Tenten mentally face palmed herself. "Huh, well mine is more awesome that yours" Shikamaru said, a rare smirk in his face.

"What did you get her?" Ino asked.

"I got her a lingerie" Shikamaru said, making Ino's jaw drop—and not only hers but everyone else's jaw. "WHAT!" they all cried.

"It was Temari's idea. I didn't know what to get Sakura so I let Temari do it and she already wrapped it and all. I asked her what was inside and she told me a lingerie so what can I do about that?" Shikamaru explained.

Ino, Tenten, Neji and Naruto burst out laughing. They all forgot about the whole disaster a while ago and started talking about their gifts for Sakura. "Well, I got her a simple dress for her prom!" Ino chirped. "She will definitely love it!"

"Wow, well, I got her some sneakers" Tenten said.

"Neji, what did you get her?" Naruto asked. Neji looked up at Naruto, "A camera"

"Wow! That's awesome" Tenten cried. Neji smirked down at her, making her blush. "I mean—yeah, it's awesome"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll love it" Ino said.

"Wait a sec…I feel like there's something missing" Naruto said all of a sudden. They looked around with what was missing when suddenly it clicked.

"Where's Hinata?" they all said in unison.

2

Oh no, I must've stumbled somewhere else. Where am I? I looked around the halls; it was so nice—red and all those other royal colors. Damn, how did this happen? I was just looking for the bathroom to take a pee or something but now I'm lost! I was about to take a turn when I suddenly heard Sasuke's voice somewhere. It was probably going straight so I went straight.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I said but no answer. I went closer when there was a wooden door. "I can't believe you!" I heard Sasuke's voice. I gasped, what was going on? I went closer to the door and pressed my ears there to get a better hearing of what their conversation was. I'm not the type to do this but curiosity got the best of me.

"How could you do this to me?" Sasuke said, pain in his voice.

"It was for your own good, Sasuke!" an older voice said.

"My own good? You don't know what's for my own good. So if you ever, ever go near Sakura, I will hate you forever!" Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke, don't say that" another voice said. I immediately withdrew my ears from the wooden door and ran for it. I don't know what was happening and it's bad to eavesdrop on people like that! When I was running, I finally found the stairs and went down only to find Ino sitting there by herself.

"Ino?" I asked and she looked up. "Oh god Hinata! Where did you go? The others are looking everywhere for you!" she cried with relief. When I finally reached the last of the stairs, Ino immediately hugged me.

When she let go, she took out her phone and dialed everyone's numbers, telling them that I was already here.

"We were so worried about you! Where did you go?" Ino asked. I sat down on the couch. I worriedly looked up at Ino then back down in my hands. _Should I tell her? What am I suppose to say? _

"I-I was looking for the b-bathroom, I g-got lost" I said nervously. Ino looked curiously at her friend, "Did something happen?" Ino asked.

"N-Nothing!" I replied too quickly, making her even more suspicious.

"Tell me" Ino said.

"I heard—"

"An owl?" Tenten suddenly interrupted, going down the stairs. Ino looked up at Tenten, cocking one eyebrow up.

"We should leave" Tenten said. Ino stood up from her couch. "I already told everyone that we should leave" Tenten added.

"Did something happen? Hinata, what were you about you say? What did you hear? What is going on?" Ino said, looking frantically to Tenten and me.

"I heard an owl and it scared me" I said the lamest excuse but it was good enough. Ino however was smarter than that and didn't believe it. "What are the both of you hiding from me?" Ino asked.

"We're not hiding anything from you Ino" Tenten said. Neji and the others got down the stairs, cutting off the tension. "Hey, we should go now. Seems like they're really in a bad fight. We should just apologize tomorrow" Neji said.

Tenten nodded and glanced at Ino. "Fine" Ino said and went out of the doors immediately. Tenten and Hinata sighed, "What did you hear?" Tenten asked in a whisper.

"Y-You know something, don't you?" I asked, looking up. Naruto and the others didn't even notice the tension and walked out of the house.

"I do know something but let's just keep in a secret for now until this whole mess is done" Tenten said and I nodded silently while making our way to the door.

3

"Thank you" Mikoto said all of a sudden, making Sakura surprised. She expected Mikoto to get angry at her because she came back. "W-what?" Sakura said.

"I said thank you—for coming back" Mikoto repeated.

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door. "Come in" Mikoto said. Tenten appeared and a nervous smile curved on her lips. "I'm sorry for disturbing but it seems that our friend disappeared. She was probably looking for the bathroom or something and she got lost. Have you seen her somewhere?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Is everyone else looking for her?"

"Yeah" Tenten answered.

"You should leave after you find her" Mikoto said with seriousness. Tenten didn't say anything at first and then nodded, "And I'm sorry for this whole mess" Tenten said before closing the door.

Mikoto looked up at Sakura, "For 2 years, Itachi has been telling me what was happening with my youngest son" Mikoto said.

"Take a seat, Sakura" Mikoto said. Sakura obliged and sat on the chair.

"He's been drinking, going to clubs, going home really late during weekends and weekdays, he's been getting to school late too. I didn't know what to do—But Itachi sure did know what to do" Mikoto chuckled then she continued, "I thought it would die down after a few months but it didn't. I think that both of you are meant to be, Sakura" Mikoto said.

Sakura blushed a little, "I don't know. I would have never been able to see Sasuke again if it wasn't for Itachi-san"

"Promise me something" Mikoto said. Sakura looked up at Mikoto, "Promise me you'll never leave my son. I'm sorry for letting you leave him. I just—I just wanted to protect my family. I thought this was the best but…I was clearly wrong. So, I'm asking you one last favor Sakura even though I don't deserve it"

"Mrs. Uchiha—" Sakura stood up from the chair.

"Call me Mikoto" Mikoto said. Sakura nodded, "Mikoto" she said hesitantly. "I've already made that promise with myself to never leave Sasuke again no matter what" Sakura said and left the room, leaving a smiling Mikoto.

Sakura walked down the flight of stairs when she suddenly heard Sasuke's booming voice. "Don't tell me what I can't say, Itachi. I can say whatever I want to say! What is so wrong with going with the one I truly love, huh?"

Sakura felt tears going down her face, why was he so against us? Why did Fugaku hate her so much? What did she do wrong?

"I AM YOUR FATHER SASUKE! I FORBID YOU TO SEE THAT DAMN GIRL AGAIN!" Fugaku yelled. Sakura couldn't take it any longer and went out of the household. It's not that she was leaving him; she just couldn't take the hate that Fugaku clearly emitted for her.

"YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Sasuke yelled back.

Fugaku didn't say anything and sat back down in his seat. "Itachi it's time to tell him" Fugaku said, looking up at Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "Do what must be done then" he said and sat down on the chair.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think our business is, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked all of a sudden. Sasuke, not sure where this was going answered, "It's some cigarette company or something, right?"

Fugaku looked up to the same obsidian eyes that he had, "True, but there's something more in the business"

"What? We're selling something else?" Sasuke said, rather jokingly.

"Take it seriously, Sasuke" Itachi said.

"Sasuke, it's time to know that we have been doing much more stuff than just selling cigarettes. Something dangerous" Fugaku said.

"What, we're like doing something illegal?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" Fugaku said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, not clearly understanding this. "Sasuke, we're a mafia family. We do illegal business. The whole cigarette company is just an act—just some business to hide what we truly do. Sasuke, we kill people. The Uchiha family is one of the most feared families in the world. We have connections all over the world. And you know what happens when we kill people, Sasuke? We have enemies seeking for vengeance so you know what they do? They try to kill the people we love" Itachi explained everything.

Fugaku was already smoking a cigar that was stuck between his lips. Sasuke was speechless. It all seemed so unreal. He never thought about that, "That's why you never show me the news" Sasuke muttered.

Itachi looked down on the ground, "Why didn't you let me know?" Sasuke asked.

"I would've told you but your brother forbids me to" Fugaku said, his voice sounded old and stressed out.

"…Why?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi. Itachi looked down the ground and then looked up at Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: why do I love writing cliffies yet i hate it when I'm the one reading it? well, DON'T FORGET TO CLICK REVIEW AS MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT! HEHEHE. THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR OF THE STORY!**


	7. Knowing

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I am updating fast because there's just a lot of ideas in my head. I want this and that to happen to him and her and blah blah blah. I was planning to make this just a side story but then—I really don't know what happened so I didn't make it a side story. I guess in the next chapter, I'll make a side story. You know just make you lose all the drama and stuff and it's just going to be a fun chapter.**

**As you can see, most of the quotes I have in the start are songs. If you want to know the songs, just ask me…or well—I'll just put it in beneath the lyrics. BUT I'M SO GODDAMN LAZY.**

**Pinkpinkypinky: Yeah, my sister also wants ShikaIno and she practically ranted why I didn't make it ShikaIno so yeah, I'll make it ShikaIno instead but there's going to be little twists, you know;) just to add the drama.**

**LoveforAnime: Yes, they do kill people xD It's a kind of a mafia thing. HAHA.**

**MyNameIsCaycot: Yes, yes it was a cliffhanger. Forgive me xD**

**Harunosakura: Don't worry about that! But there would be a lot of problems. Hahaha :D**

**Oh, by the way, I'm planning to make a sequel of this story. I have so many ideas to this! HEHEHE. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! AND ITS MY GODDAMN BIRTHDAY WOOHOOO YEAH.**

* * *

**Start Again**

_I knew it from the start, so my arms are open wide_

_You're head is on my stomach and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep_

_Here we are, on this 18__th__ floor balcony._

_We're both flying away._

* * *

While Tenten was walking towards her house, a car stopped behind her. Tenten turned and looked at the white BMW. She cocked her head, _uh, is that car stopping for me? _The door opened, showing Neji' face. Tenten immediately blushed.

"Neji?" she asked, stepping closer to him. "You know it's dangerous to walk alone at this time of the night" he said, leaning calmly in his car.

Tenten stared at him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that was a bit tight, making his toned body obvious. He was also wearing blue jeans that made him look even badass. Although the look was simple for any guy, for a girl, it would make her head turn and stare at him.

"Well, I've been walking alone at night for a dozens of times" Tenten finally replied. Neji smirked, "Why don't I give you a ride home?" he asked.

Tenten cocked one eyebrow up, "I don't think so, Neji. You might rape me" she joked.

"Nah, I don't think it's called rape if the girl likes it though" Neji said, making Tenten blush. "Listen, what happened a while ago…"

"I don't know what that was about too" Neji said. Tenten stared into his white eyes. "Do you want a ride home?" Neji asked. Tenten bit her lower lip and slowly nodded. Neji smirked and went inside his BMW while Tenten went to the passenger's seat and slowly closed the door shut.

"It was a weird night, huh?" Neji said, attempting to start a conversation when it suddenly rained. "Yeah, it was" Tenten answered shortly. Too many fantasies were running around her mind that she couldn't even think right. When the lights shut and she tripped, then she was just suddenly in Neji's arms. The man she had a crush on ever since…This was too unreal for her—especially when they kissed, a deep, rough needing kiss like he had been waiting for that moment.

Neji turned around a curve and then Tenten's house soon came into view. It looked like just any normal house in the block looked like. Its room was a deep color of blue and the walls were painted white that was slowly rusting away. There was a fence that was lined around the house, forming a perfect square. Neji parked the BMW in front of the house and glanced at Tenten. She didn't seem to notice that they were already there, "Tenten?" Neji said, snapping Tenten from her fantasy.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We're in your house already" Neji chuckled. Tenten smiled nervously. "Yeah, uhm, do you want to come in and have some tea or something?" Tenten asked. Now she felt stupid, she was just too damn obvious.

Neji cocked one eyebrow up, "Well, yeah I sure do want something" he said. Tenten looked at Neji, her eyes usually glancing down at his lips.

"Aren't your parents inside?" he asked. Tenten shook her head, "Dad's out, probably somewhere getting drunk or something. He's hardly there" she said. Tenten had lost her mother during childbirth and now she was left with her father. Her father wasn't loving type at all. He looked at Tenten like she was some trash—a disgusting piece of trash. Well, Tenten was already used to that though and it didn't faze her one bit anymore.

Tenten's face went closer to Neji's until their lips were just a mere inch away from each other. Neji couldn't take it anymore and kissed her hard on the lips. It was so tender and soft with his. Tenten gasped at the sudden action, this caused her to open her mouth and Neji slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it like it was all his.

Tenten broke the kiss, "We should head inside" she said, panting. Neji nodded. They both went outside the car, not caring about the fact that it was raining.

Tenten opened the door leading inside her house. When they got in, Neji immediately crashed his lips with hers once again. Tenten slipped her tongue inside Neji's mouth, gaining dominance. Soon after, Tenten's back crashed on a wall but Tenten hardly even noticed that. She straddled her legs on Neji's waist while her arms were around his neck and her hands were stroking his long hair. Tenten couldn't believe it, this was really happening to her right now.

Neji roughly grabbed Tenten's ass, making her squeak a little. Neji smirked in the kiss and then lead them upstairs to Tenten's room. Once they got there, they both crashed on the bed. Tenten went on top of Neji, surprising Neji—he never thought the tomboyish girl would be like this. He never thought that Tenten was this aggressive. Tenten slowly placed small wet kissing in Neji's neck earning her a groan.

Tenten took off her shirt, showing her polka dot push up bra. She tossed her shirt on the floor, followed by her shorts. She unbuckled Neji's pants while he was taking off his shirt. Tenten crashed her lips once again with his and he turned them around. Tenten was now below Neji. He smirked and unclasped Tenten's bra. When they were off, he tossed them on the floor and squeezed both mounds, making Tenten moan.

"They're beautiful" Neji muttered and he softly placed one nipple in his mouth, using his tongue and teeth while the other was being played with his hand, rubbing his thumb with the nipple, making it harden. Tenten moaned, arching her back for more. Her hands roamed around his long hair. When Neji was done with the other nipple, he clashed his lips with hers while his hand caressed her thighs slowly and agonizingly. Tenten was getting hornier and hornier every second that this was happening. Neji's hands went up, up and finally they landed on her core.

"Neji-kun…" she moaned and Neji took off her panty and tossed them with the other clothes. Neji slowly placed two fingers inside, pumping them in and out.

"Aah…so good" Tenten moaned and was soon muffled when Neji started kissing her once again.

His fingers got faster and faster until Tenten finally reached her climax. Neji licked his fingers as Tenten watched him with lust still in her eyes. She turned them around and she was once again on top of him. She hurriedly took off his boxers, throwing them aside and she placed the tip of his member inside her and then fully.

"Shit…" Neji groaned as Tenten started moving up and down, her breasts going up and down with the rhythm. Neji placed both of his hands on her waist, making her go faster and faster.

"Neji-kun! It feels so good!" Tenten cried as she went up and down. Neji answered with a grunt. A few seconds later, Tenten went so fast, a knot forming in her stomach and her muscles started to tense and then she soon climaxed, screaming out Neji's name. A few seconds after, Neji came also screaming out Tenten's name. Tenten fell down beside Neji, her chest heaving up and down fast like she just finished a race.

"We should get a shower" Neji said with a smirk. Tenten smiled, "We should" she replied while Neji was reaching his hand to her face and slowly caressed her cheek making Tenten smile even more. She slowly closed her eyes until she finally fell asleep. Neji pulled her closer to his chest and fell asleep with her.

2

"…Why?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Itachi. Itachi close his eyes and then opened them again. He looked at Sasuke, "To protect you" Itachi simply said.

"That's bullshit!" Sasuke cried. "It's not. I wanted you to know nothing of this because I wanted you to have a life that any teenager would want. I didn't want you to be pressured. I don't want you to worry about this and that. I didn't want you to be part of this at all" Itachi said.

Sasuke fell silent, "I'm going to Sakura" he said and stood up.

"What? Are you stupid? You're still going to that girl after all this?" Fugaku replied, standing up after Sasuke.

"I can protect her!" Sasuke yelled at Fugaku. "No, you can't. You are weak!" Fugaku yelled back. Itachi stood up, "I'll teach him. For now, let him go" and with that, Sasuke left the office.

"He is too damn naïve" Fugaku said with a sigh, sitting back down in his chair. Fugaku looked up at Itachi, "I'm getting old"

Itachi sighed, "I know, otousan" he said and went out of the office, leaving his father with his own thoughts. Itachi gently closed the door and then a boom of thunder erupted inside the house. He saw a lone figure near the staircase.

"Okaasan" Itachi said. Mikoto looked up at his son. "Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "He went to look for Sakura" Mikoto replied shortly.

Sasuke went full speed with his motorcycle while he was on his way to Sakura's house. When he saw it, he parked his bike in the corner of her house and knocked gently on the door. A few minutes later, Sakura opened the door, shocked to see Sasuke soaking wet.

"What are you doing? You're soaking wet!" Sakura cried and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him inside the house. Sakura closed the door shut and went upstairs to return with a white towel.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she gently made Sasuke dry.

"I just needed you" and with that, he gently kissed Sakura in the lips. Sakura dropped the towel when her back hit the cold wooden wall. "S-Sasuke-kun, you're wet" Sakura said, breaking off the kiss. "I don't care" Sasuke replied and crashed his lips with hers once again.

Sakura moaned in the kiss, making this a chance for Sasuke to slip his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan even more. Sasuke placed his left leg between Sakura's legs, making her spread her legs slightly. She may have done a bit of foreplay with Sasuke before but it wasn't as rough as this. This time, it was…different. Sasuke wasn't innocent anymore. He was experienced in these things.

Sakura made herself angry when she thought of whom else he fucked and did these pleasurable things with. Sakura deepened the kiss, causing Sasuke to be surprised. She was always the innocent and never does the first move kind of person. Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke's hair, stroking his black locks gently.

Sasuke's hands caressed Sakura's thighs until they reached underneath her small nightgown. While Sasuke was caressing her thighs, he placed small kisses on her neck, putting love marks here and there.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned. "Hmm?" Sasuke said, looking up at her.

"Bedroom" Sakura said, biting her lower lip. Sasuke nodded and carried Sakura bridal style. They went upstairs and once they reached her bedroom, he gently placed Sakura down on the bed. He took off her nightgown easily and he looked down at Sakura. The moonlight was making her skin sparkle and she looked so beautiful.

"Sakura..." Sasuke huskily, whispering into her ears. She was only wearing a panty now, they hadn't even gone this far before and she was really nervous.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she replied sweetly.

"You look so beautiful" he said and gently kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then her other cheek then to the tip of her nose, making Sakura giggle. When green met black, Sakura stroked Sasuke's wet hair and slowly took off his wet shirt. She caressed his toned chest then she slowly kissed his lips.

Sasuke gently stroked her hair while they kissed softly. Soon, the kiss got rough and Sakura straddled her legs in Sasuke's waist. Sasuke kissed her neck, then slowly moved to her collarbone and his lips landed on her nipple, making it hard as he gently blew it. He gently played with it, knowing that Sakura was still a virgin and so very fragile.

He took one nipple in his mouth, taking Sakura by surprise and she moaned at the feeling of it. Once Sasuke was done, he moved to the next nipple. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned. When Sasuke was done with the her breasts, he traced kisses down her flat stomach until his lips came face to face with her core.

His hands expertly took off her panties and tossed them to the side. Sakura looked down at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun?" she said, not knowing what he was going to do. Sasuke smirked and started licking her clit. Sakura moaned in pleasure and she closed her eyes, letting the feeling drown her.

"Sakura, look at me" Sasuke said. Sakura opened her eyes hesitantly and looked down at Sasuke as he licked her clit and then all of a sudden, he placed a finger inside her, making her bite lip, suppressing her moan. "Shit, so tight with only one finger" he said. It was true, she has never touched herself and she was never touched down there—The very thought of that made Sasuke happy as hell. He was glad that she was never touched by anyone and he meant to keep it that way. He wanted to be the only one to do these things to her that drove her insane.

Sasuke continued to lick her clit then he placed a second finger inside of her. Sakura continued to moan, looking down at Sasuke as he licked her—as he pumped his fingers in her faster and faster. Sakura felt a knot in her stomach and everything in her muscles seemed to tense when suddenly she reached her climax. Sasuke licked her fluids and he went back up to Sakura and kissed her intensely.

Sakura bit her lower lip and kissed Sasuke gently. "Sakura…I will protect you no matter what, I promise" Sasuke said.

"Even with your father?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, "He won't stop me. I will never lose you again. I won't ever let that happen"

Sakura kissed him roughly and she started to unbuckle his belt. Sasuke looked up at her, "Are you sure?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head, "I want to lose it to you, love"

Sasuke nodded and kissed her once again. Sakura took off his pants and his boxers and tossed them on the ground. Sakura looked down on Sasuke's member. It was huge. She has never done a blowjob—hell, she has never since a man's _thing. _Sasuke smirked, "Like what you see?"

Sakura blushed an intense red and gulped, "May I?" she asked. "Sure" Sasuke said as Sakura bent down and she came face to face with his penis.

"H-How do I do this?" Sakura asked shyly. Sasuke chuckled and held her hand with his and taught her how to do it, "Hold it like this" he said as he place her tiny fingers around his member. "Stroke it" Sasuke demanded. Sakura bit her lower lip and started stroking his member up and down.

Sasuke groaned, who knew Sakura could be such a natural at this? Suddenly, Sakura had that feeling to taste it, so she licked the tip of his member. "Shit, Sakura…that feels so good" Sasuke said as his hands reached to her pink hair, gripping it and urging her to continue what she was doing. Sakura sucked until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Sakura down to the bed and opened her wide, surprising Sakura.

He pinned her down and Sakura looked at him, "Please be gentle, Sasuke-kun…" she said slowly. Sasuke slowly went into her, deeper and deeper until he was fully inside her. Sakura felt the tears that were slowly streaking down on her sides because of the pain. Sasuke looked at her, his heart breaking into pieces.

For a moment they stayed like that until Sakura spoke, "You can move now" and Sasuke slowly went in and out of her. It was painful for Sakura at first but the pain soon subsided and was replaced by a pleasure that she has never felt before.

"S-Sasuke-kun…ahh, faster" Sakura ordered and Sasuke willingly obliged. He went faster into her until the bed was already shaking because of the fast rhythm.

"Sasuke-kun! I-I'm com—" Sakura didn't finish her sentence when she climaxed. After a few minutes, Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and when he felt himself cumming, he quickly pulled out and spilled his juices on Sakura's stomach.

Both were panting and out of breaths, freezing on their positions. A few minutes later, Sasuke fell next to Sakura and hugged her tightly, "You should clean yourself up" he whispered into her ear. Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. "Alright" she said and stood up slowly and made her way to the bathroom. She cleansed the sperm that was all over her stomach and made her way out.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called but no answer. She looked at the bed to find the great Sasuke Uchiha sleeping safe and sound. He looked so peaceful…Sakura stood there at the foot of the bed, staring at him for a while. His black hair complemented his pale skin and his lips were red and once those black obsidian eyes open, he was perfection. Sakura slowly sneaked next to Sasuke and nuzzled her nose at the crook of his neck.

She felt a hand wrap her tiny body and brought her even closer than she already was. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun" she whispered to his ear.

"Mm" Sasuke replied.

3

The following morning, Sakura awoke with Sasuke still sleeping soundly. She looked at the watch and found that it was already 7 in the morning. Sakura immediately sat upright, surprising Sasuke.

"Sakura? Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, looking at her. Sakura looked down at Sasuke. "We're going to be late! Get up!" she cried and walked around naked. She ran here and there, arranging her uniform. Sasuke looked at her—no, more like looking at her boobs going up and down and he had to suppress a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun! Go home and change into your uniform!" she cried, placing one hand on her waist.

Sasuke smirked, "You look so sexy" he said making Sakura blush furiously when she realized that she was naked. She immediately got her nightgown and covered herself.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, pouting. Sasuke laughed and brought her small body to him and he hugged her tightly. "You're too cute" he said.

"Shut up" Sakura said, her pout still in her face. Sakura squished her left cheek with his fingers. "Sasuke-kun! Ow!" she cried, slapping his hand away and caressing her cheek. Sasuke smirked, "Alright, Ms. Haruno. You may now go to the bathroom and change" he said.

Sakura sighed, "Thank you. Go back home and change" Sakura said and walked towards the bathroom. Before Sasuke got up, he watched Sakura's ass going left and right as she walked until she went inside her bathroom and shut the door.

Sasuke sighed and got up the bed, placing his shirt. Before he went home, he cooked Sakura breakfast. Just a sunny side up egg and some bread with tuna inside then he left leaving a small note.

Sakura went out of the bathroom and gently rubbed her hair to make it dry. She looked around to find Sasuke returned home and it was confirmed when she heard his motorcycle go. She immediately changed into her school uniform and went downstairs to find something that smells extremely nice.

She took the note in her hands and smiled, _you look so beautiful and sexy, I love you so much. Eat up; you're getting too thin. _

Sakura sat on the chair and started eating the tuna and the egg that he just cooked. It was actually good. When Sakura was done eating, she got up in her vintage bike and made her way to school.

Once she got there, she was greeted with three girls she truly loved. "Sakura, so sorry for last night" Tenten cried, hugging her bestfriend. When Tenten was hugging her, she whispered, "Ino is suspecting something. You can't hide this anymore, Sakura" she said.

Sakura gulped and then Tenten handed her a plastic bag. Sakura looked inside to find a lot of gifts inside. Sakura smiled, "Thank you so much!" she cried. Her parents never really bought her gifts and her friends would always forget when her birthday was so the only one who really remembers her birthday was Sasuke.

"S-Sakura-chan, belated happy birthday" Hinata said shyly. Sakura looked at Hinata, "Did you find your way back?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded and smiled, "Y-Yeah!"

Ino however didn't talk. "Let's go" she said and they made their way to class. Once they got there, Ami was standing on the doorway. "What the hell is she doing here?" Tenten asked, glaring at her. Ami however was grinning from ear to ear.

When Sakura went inside the classroom, she was horrified on what she saw. There on the backboard were writings of most probably girls that were so insulting and it hurt her so much as she read from one statement to another.

**Sakura is a slut!**

**She probably paid him a huge amount of money so that they could be together.**

**She's probably just after his money!**

**She's such an attention whore!**

**She's too ugly to be with him! I don't believe it that they're together with the great Sasuke Uchiha.**

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and tore her eyes away from the blackboard. "Yo, what is up girls!" Naruto called. When he went inside the room, he looked at the blackboard and his grin fell down. Neji and Shikamaru noticed and were shocked themselves.

"What the…hell…" Shikamaru muttered when Ino stomped her legs and went to the blackboard where Ami was grinning. She pushed Ami aside and started erasing the writings in the blackboard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Ami?" Ino said, towering over Ami. Ino was a lot taller than her but Ami stood her ground and glared at Ino.

"It's true that they're together. Don't tell me that she didn't tell you? Why, only told Tenten then?" Ami said, faking a surprise.

"Ami, you fucking bitch!" Tenten cried and was about to go to Ami and slap her hard but Ino did the job. Ami was surprised, "How dare you!"

"Show yourself here again and I'll do something more than that" Ino said, glaring at her and this time, Ami was truly scared and ran away from the classroom, one palm holding her cheek. Hinata was hugging Sakura and caressing her back while she cried.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, worry in his voice.

"Come here" Ino said, back in the group and grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom. The 3 boys and the 2 girls got worried of what might happen and followed them.

Ino and Sakura made their way towards the rooftop where no one would be shortly followed by the others. When Sakura and Ino got there, Sakura looked down on the ground. Ino looked at her bestfriend, "You better spill it. Now" she said.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Remember when I told you about the boy I was going after?" she asked and Ino thought for a moment then nodded a few seconds later. Sakura continued the story, this time telling her the whole thing.

The only thing that she told Tenten when they were in the comfort room was that Sasuke and her were together and she thanked kami that, that was the only thing she told her. Ino listened to their story, her expression changed from shock, surprise, and all other emotions. They were oblivious to the fact that there were 5 heads peeking out of the steel door, also listening to their conversation.

Once Sakura was done, Ino slapped her on the face, taking Sakura and the others by surprise. Then a minute later, Ino hugged Sakura tightly. "That's for not telling me all this!" she cried. Sakura, trying not to burst in tears, failed miserable and hugged Ino back, tears flowing down her face.

"I-I…I thought you'd hate me!" Sakura said between sobs, hugging her bestfriend tightly.

"I would hate you but you're my friend!" Ino said. Tenten and Hinata smiled and went to the group and hugged Ino and Sakura. "Group hug!" Tenten cried, a big smile on her face.

Naruto grinned wildly, "Whoo! GROUP HUG!" he cried and hugged together with the group while Neji and Shikamaru just stayed in the side and a rare smile appeared on their faces as they watched the their friends hug and cry.

"Damn, this school is full of drama" Shikamaru then complained.

"I know" Neji replied with a chuckle.

"Oy, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke suddenly appeared in the rooftop. "I was looking for you guys and—" he saw Sakura smiling and crying at the same time, hugging Ino tightly. Then a few moments later, he understood what happened.

"TEME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Naruto cried and came running towards Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and dodged Naruto and went to Neji and Shikamaru.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and a smile went up in her lips. From that moment on, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata were gathered up in the rooftop as a group and they would have the most fun moments in their lives up there (like skipping class).

* * *

**A/N: TADA! LEMON BURST! I didn't make it cliffie! I think. SO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY BY CLICKING REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS, THE ONES WHO REVIEW TRULY APPRECIATE IT.**

**AND yes, yes, you may say that the girls in this school is crazy but believe it or not, I ACTUALLY FIND THESE GIRLS DOING THESE THINGS IN MANGAS SO YEAH. Like if this girl is dating a certain hottie in school, the girls actually do something to break them apart because they say that they're his yada yada and since I read so much manga, I came up with that o_O manga girls are crazy, really. And in mangas they're more violent than that. Oh and one more thing, I suck at lemons so don't hate me. **


	8. The Uchiha Clan

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. So, wow. Thank you guys for keeping up with this story. I know I don't write so well and all but really thanks. I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL I THINK I HAVE TEARS IN MY EYES GOD DAMN IT. HAHA. So, keep up the reviews and I'll keep on posting chapters!**

**Night Kaida: HERE YOU GO, MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWER!**

**LoveForAnime: Yeah, I was planning on Ino to get mad at her! But then—well, hell let's all give a break to Sakura of all the things that's happening you know? Parents, Sasuke, yada yada. xD **

**BROWNeyes: Your review makes me smile :) HAHA. Really? I write good lemons? THANKS. Haha, when my sister read the last chapter she was like "OHMYGOD MY SISTER. YOU ARE SO—" something. xD**

**Harunosakua: planned her to = = but you know, nevermind xD**

**So, before I start ranting about how awesome you guys are, here's the next chapter! I love you!**

* * *

**WARNING: There is violence.**

**Start Again**

_If anything in this life is certain, if history has taught us anything, it is that you can kill anyone._

* * *

Itachi casually went inside the sleek, black car that parked just right in front of the house. It was a Phantom, Rolls Royce. It was what he always rode, anywhere, anytime. Itachi was wearing his usual black suit, shiny black shoes and his hair was tied in a low ponytail—as usual.

Itachi went inside the backseat of the Rolls Royce and casually loaded his silver Colt 45 that was made just for him and the family. It had the Uchiha symbol embedded on the side of the gun. It was clear what Itachi had to do in such a lovely night—to kill someone.

"The usual place by the docks" Itachi said simply. The driver dressed almost the same as Itachi except that he had a white captain hat, nodded and revived the engine of the sleek car. Itachi was oblivious to the fact that a certain younger man looked out his window and suspiciously looked down in his brother.

Sasuke, trying not to think what his brother would do tonight, plopped down on his bed and looked up the plain white ceiling. A few years—hell, even months—he would be dressed up just like that; he would even have the same car and everything. Carrying guns and men following him around.

Well, yeah it sounded all so cool but it wasn't for Sasuke. Doing illegal jobs and killing other people—it was too gruesome for him.

For the past few hours, he'd been watching mafia movies, reading about them even. Most of the things made him so sleepy that he just decides to call Sakura instead.

Itachi finally arrived at the docks. There were huge metal boxes everywhere, mostly owned by the Uchiha's themselves. Itachi walked out of the car, smoothly walking towards the big garage house. When he walked inside the house, there were four people, tied up in a chair guarded by his best men.

Kisame, a man that looked shark like and skin so pale he looked like he was blue. Another was Sasori, a red headed man that hardly showed any emotions and last but not least, Pein, a man that had piercings all over but he was one of the best no doubt.

"Have they told you anything?" Itachi said, getting a cigar from a small box that he took out from his left pocket. He lighted it and stared down disgustingly at the four men. They looked disgusting. They had blood all over their faces, their clothes were almost ripped off of them—one even lost one eye.

"They refuse, they have more guts than we thought" Kisame snickered, looking down at the men. Itachi took off one handkerchief from the inside of the mouth from one of the men that were tied up. "Speak" Itachi said coldly.

The scared man looked up at the man before him. He swore to god that he saw the man's eyes turn a little bit red from the moonlight and he almost peed himself. He hated that—he hated it that he showed so much fear just looking at this man.

He gritted his teeth, showing one golden teeth on the edge, "I ain't fucking telling you anything you son of a bitch!" he spat out.

Itachi didn't waver and placed a black brass knuckle on his left hand. Without a single second thought, he punched the man straight on the face, breaking his nose. Once he punched the man, he punched his insides and then his arm and then his cheek, bruising everything in his body until he coughed up so much blood.

"F-Fuck—" the man was cut off when Itachi grabbed the man's cheeks and forced him to look up at him.

"Speak who you work for" Itachi demanded.

"Fuck you!" he cried. Itachi glared at the man, he had enough and took out his gun. Before the man could even look at the gun, he shot the man right through the head, shocking the 3 more men that were tied on the chairs.

"He's wasting my time" Itachi mumbled. He glanced at the three men that looked at him intently, "Don't tell me you've gotten soft?" he asked them.

Kisame snorted while Pein rolled his eyes. Itachi moved to the 3 other men and placed a bullet on two others until one was the only one left. Itachi took out the handkerchief from the last man's mouth. "I know who you are, you're a fucking Uchiha!" he cried out.

"The great fucking Itachi Uchiha! You're crazy! You and—"

"Shut the fuck up" Itachi said, staring down coldly down on the man. Itachi faced Sasori, "Give me a knife"

Sasori nodded, walked to Itachi and took out a pocketknife. "You're going to fucking torture me with that! Uchiha's are fucking dumb shit!" the man shouted. Itachi ignored his rants and curses and went to the man. He untied the man, taking him by surprise.

The man was about to make a run for it when suddenly, both his kneecaps were shot making the man cry in pain and falling down on the floor. The man looked up at Itachi who was now grinning evilly at the man, crawling for his life.

"You know, I could do it faster if you just tell whom the fuck you work with" Itachi said, his patience growing thin.

"I ain't fucking—"

Before he could even continue, Itachi placed a bullet on his arm and his other arm so that he couldn't even crawl anymore. "Shit! You fucking bastard!" the man cried out.

"Are you going to tell me who you're working for?" Itachi asked the man. "Last chance, I'll give you 10 seconds to answer my question" Itachi added.

"Fuck! You son of a bitch! All you fucking Uchiha's are monsters! Crazy people!" the man cried out with only 6 seconds left. Itachi placed a bullet on his groin. The man screamed in pain, "MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled out.

3 seconds left.

"The Otogakure family! Orochimaru—"

"Times up" Itachi intervened. He looked up at his comrades, "Torture him" Itachi said and walked to the sink that was in the corner of the garage house.

"What? You promised a quick death!" the man cried out, his eyes narrowed at Itachi. Itachi glanced up at the man, "I didn't promise you" he smirked as the man screamed.

"Let go of me! Fuck you! Fuck all the Uchiha! Go to fucking hell! FUCK YOU!" the man screamed, slowly being dragged into the darkness, bleeding all over the place. Itachi continued to clean his hands, blood smeared all over his hands. The man would die soon though, the amount of blood loss, getting shot in the groin…we'll just let him have a little bit of more pain before he dies.

That's what he gets for insulting the Uchiha name, anyway. Itachi walked out of the garage as if nothing ever happened. He went back inside the Rolls Royce and looked up at the driver, "Let's get back" he said and the driver once again nodded and started their way back to the Uchiha manor.

Itachi took out his iPhone and dialed his father's number. In one ring, Fugaku immediately answered.

"The work is done" Itachi said.

"Good job, we will talk about that immediately once you've returned home" Fugaku replied and hung up. Itachi placed the iPhone down and watched as the tall buildings passed by them.

2

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, her mind completely blank. She had spent the whole day in her house—Sasuke didn't even visit. She pouted; _I wonder what's happening in that house? _She thought to herself.

Suddenly her phone rang, the screen showing her mom's name. She answered it hastily, knowing that her mom is a very impatient woman.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled her mom over the phone. She cringed at the loud voice.

"Hi mom." She greeted monotonously.

"How is my beautiful daughter doing?" she crooned.

Sakura sighed, "I'm fine. How's Paris? Rainy as ever?"

Her mom decided to brush off the negativity. "It's gorgeous here sweetheart. I wish you could've gone with us." Sakura could feel the pout of her mother on the phone.

"It's alright. I prefer staying around here," Sakura said.

"How are the boys?" her mother asked, teasingly.

Sakura wondered if she should tell her mother about Sasuke since they haven't gotten along very well in the past.

She decided it's no harm done when her parents are outside of the country anyway. "Well, I'm going out with Sasuke again. Remember him?"

I was waiting for my mom's speech about how he wasn't good enough for me but all I heard was silence. I waited for her for a few moments but…it never really came, "Mom?" I asked, wondering maybe the line was suddenly cut off.

"I-I'm here darling" my mother stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked. Then, there was a sudden sound like the phone was being grabbed away then my father's voice chimed in, "Sakura, you're dating that wretched boy once again!"

"What—What is the crime with dating someone I love?" Sakura retorted.

"You are not to date that man anymore!" her father said, completely ignoring what she said.

Sakura groaned, "What is the matter with you people! Why is everyone so fucking against us!"

"Because you are clearly not meant to be!" his father yelled through the phone.

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY THE SAME AS HIS PARENTS!" Sakura cried out and then there was once again silence—as if what Sakura just said took her father aback.

Since there was no yelling anymore, Sakura hung up on the phone and threw her phone at the bed. She got up, tears about to escape in her eyes when suddenly there was a knock on her door. Sakura immediately wiped her tears away, expecting it was Sasuke.

When she opened the door, she didn't see Sasuke Uchiha, but instead she saw a woman. She had an awesome figure, big breast and skinny at the same time. She had a red hair and she smiled evilly at Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, right?" she asked, her glasses about to slide down to the tip of her nose. She immediately pushed the glasses back to the bridge of her nose with her pointing finger. "Yes, may I help you?" Sakura asked, tilting her head a little.

"I'm Karin" the red head replied, that same smile still on her lips.

3

Itachi got out of the Rolls Royce, making his way back in the Uchiha manor. When he got inside, his younger brother was sitting on the couch, looking down in the fireplace looking like he was deep in thought.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out. Sasuke snapped his head to Itachi's way.

"Where've you been?" Sasuke asked, suspicion in his tone.

"Out" Itachi said flatly and proceeded going up the stairs. Sasuke eyed his brother; he knew he was hiding something. It was completely obvious! Once Itachi disappeared into the hallways of the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke got up to his feet and started following the footsteps of his brother.

When Itachi turned to a corner, Sasuke followed also, knowing exactly where he was going. Itachi softly knocked on the wooden door of their father's office. "Come in" he heard the rough voice of Fugaku.

Itachi went inside the office and once he closed the door, Sasuke immediately went to where Itachi was once standing and pressed his ear on the door.

"You did the job well?" Fugaku said, looking up at his son.

"There was some complications, the man refused to talk 'til the very end" Itachi said calmly. Fugaku frowned, "Don't tell me you've made too much mess once again"

"It was necessary so that he'll talk immediately" Itachi replied, voice calm and never wavering. Fugaku sighed; his son always did things too bloody for his liking.

"So, who's name did those men reveal?" Fugaku asked, lighting up a cigar that was stuck between his lips.

"Otogakure" Itachi answered simply. Fugaku snickered, "I knew those bastards would try something once I rejected their offer"

"I doubt that, that's the only thing they have in mind. They're quite smarter than you think" Itachi replied.

"I won't underestimate them" Fugaku said, standing up and went to the large window behind him, looking out in the starry night. "It was impressive that they were even to kill 3 of my men already"

"3 men are not even a half of the Uchiha army" Itachi said, looking intently at the straight back of Fugaku. "Of course, but those are our men. It's time to put an end to this, no?" Fugaku said, glancing at his eldest son.

"Of course" Itachi said.

"You are dismissed" Fugaku said and Itachi nodded. He slowly walked out of the office, opened the door and slowly closed it once he was out. "So, you've heard everything?" Itachi asked, completely aware that his brother followed him around.

Sasuke showed himself, looking at his brother. "You killed a person today?"

"People" Itachi said, his eyes never leaving the same black orbs he has. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You should get used to this" Itachi said.

"Used to this? I can never get used to this!" Sasuke cried and walked away from his brother. Itachi sighed and turned the opposite direction of where his younger brother went. It was getting late and he decided to take a rest for tomorrow's business.

The following day, Fugaku got up early with an empty stomach so he went to the refrigerator and looked for some vegetables for an early breakfast but sadly, most of the things were just meat, meat and…meat.

Fugaku sighed, went back up to his room and whispered in Mikoto's ear, "Dear, I think I'll go buy some vegetables in the market"

Mikoto groaned and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Fugaku with sleepy eyes, "Be careful," she said softly. Fugaku smiled and kissed her forehead softly. Then, he left her alone in the world of dreams and got dressed in his usual suit.

He called his driver through his phone, ordering him to go get the car and be ready to go to the marketplace. A few seconds later, there was already a black E550 4MATIC Sedan Mercedes. Fugaku casually walked over to the car and went inside the backseat.

A different driver was driving the car and immediately revived the engine and made their way to the nearest marketplace around, oblivious to another silver car that was following them around.

Once they got there, Fugaku walked out of the car and started looking around to buy some vegetables. Although Fugaku would just have easily wanted for someone to pick it up for him, he felt like he wanted to get some early morning fresh air and buy some vegetables himself. Once he got some carrots, cabbages and other vegetables, he made his way back to the car until he felt something peculiar—like he was being watched.

In the corner of Fugaku's eye, he saw a man that had a gun hidden under his coat and was directly pointing at him. He looked at the man and he looked oddly familiar. His eyes widened and made a run for it but it was too late. He heard two gunshots and a pain coursed throughout his body.

It felt strongest at his back and then at his left leg. Fugaku fell, all the vegetables scattered around the floor and people screaming and running around. Then, Fugaku slowly gave in into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. KARIN THAT BITCH VISITED SAKURA AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SHE DID BUT I'M SURE I'LL MAKE SOMETHING UP AND OH MY GOD FUGAKU WAS SHOT HOLY SHIT AND OH MY GOD.**

**Review! Tell me what you think! :D :D :D :D okay, so I've been reading The Godfather and watching the movie and so totally into Italian Mafia and Yakuza's and all that. I confess. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Side Story: 14 year old Sasuke & Sakura

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Was the last chapter too intense for you? Cuz for me it was xD HAHA. I was just so into the whole mafia thing, you know? I even did research on those cars! Seriously, you should research those cars they are just too—awesome…so sleek and beautiful…MY GOD.**

**Night Kaida: AWWW! THAT'S AWESOME. MY GOD I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN IPHONE! Wow, wait; do you also have your birthday on May 31? BECAUSE SO IS MINE! Chapter 7 was published at 12am so yeah, but it appeared May 30 in fanfiction. I guess it had a different time xD The only thing I got for my birthday were just money . but it's kind of like a good thing since then I can just buy stuff on my own xD like a tablet so that I could draw stuff already and put it on the internet! (ehem ehem: SasuSaku!)**

**BROWNeyes: REALLY? YOU'LL SHAVE YOUR HAIR? THEN I SHALL MAKE HIM DIE! MWAHAHA. I'm kidding xD and yeah, Karin and Sasuke used to always sleep together (yeah like most of the time) but Sasuke was a playboy! He sleeps with anyone = =. And I'm sure Karin has some evil plan in mind!**

**Harunosakua: THANKS!:D**

**LoveForAnime: I know, right? KARIN AND HER EVIL SCHEMES = =**

**Anyway! Before I rant about Fugaku and everything happening~ here's the next chapter!:D**

**NOTE: RUKA IS MADE UP CHARACTER!**

* * *

**Start Again**

"_When love is not madness, it is not love"_

* * *

A side story:

A 14-year old Sakura Haruno fiddled shyly with her long skirt (at least it was considered long in school. It fell just on her knees) and fixed her huge glasses and covered almost half of her face. It was an early beautiful morning and their teacher just assigned them in different seats for the next semester.

Sakura was so excited because she might be sitting next to her best friend and they would talk all the time and not pay attention in class! Her best friend was Ruka—one of the most beautiful girls in the school. She had long glossy blond hair and her eyes were a deep blue. She looked just so classy and gorgeous even with the school uniform.

Unfortunately—or fortunately, for Sakura, she was assigned near the windows and Sasuke Uchiha—the great Sasuke Uchiha—was sitting just next to her! Sakura mentally squealed. Sasuke Uchiha was her crush since childhood. They had been childhood friends, yes, but she has never really told him. They're only 14 and to everybody her feelings for him were so obvious!

They hung out for a while sometimes too, which would make all the girls envious of her. Resulting of always getting bullied but Sakura didn't mind anymore—And also the fact that they would spend Christmas together.

Although their parents never really approved of them even to be friends, they didn't care. They would sneak out of the house and go to some playground and give presents there.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from blushing so much even though they're childhood friends—basically been together ever since they were born!

"Oy, Sakura" Sasuke's voice echoed through Sakura's ears. Sakura snapped her head to him all too quickly. Sasuke cocked one eyebrow up, "Are you alright? You're red all over" he commented while his hand was about to touch herself.

Sakura stopped him and smiled, "D-Don't worry! I'm completely fine! It's just that this uniform is too hot" Sakura said but Sasuke eyed her curiously, not believing her one bit.

"Don't lie to me" Sasuke said

"I-I'm not!" Sakura cried

"You are" Sasuke retorted

"Am not!" Sakura started to pout

"You are!" Sasuke said, his voice rising up but Sakura didn't even notice that.

"I'm not!"

"What seems to be the problem there?" the teacher and the whole class was already staring at them. Sakura blushed furiously from embarrassment.

"It's n-nothing! Just s-some m-misunderstanding!" Sakura stuttered and cursed all gods for making her stutter.

The teacher raised one eyebrow up, "Well, take your argument outside. Now"

Sakura bit her lower lip while Sasuke sighed. They both rose up from their seats and walked out of the classroom. Sakura leaned on the cold wall of the school hallways. Now Sasuke was going to hate her. Sakura pouted and glanced at Sasuke who was staring idly outside the windows.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I'm sorry" Sakura said, fiddling with her skirt once again.

Sasuke turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows, "For what?"

"The teacher got mad at us and it's all my fault" Sakura said, pouting. Sasuke wanted to smile at her and tell her it's okay but he wasn't that type of person so instead, he sighed and gave her a cold stare.

"Idiot" he said flatly.

Sakura was taken aback by what he said and looked down on the floor, _now he really does hate me! This is my entire fault. _

"Stop blaming yourself for every bad thing you've done" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking up in the sky and Sakura looked at him even more closely.

Oh how handsome he was, he had those raven hair that fit perfectly with his pale skin, those black obsidian eyes that seem to mesmerize her and put her in a spell once it landed on her green eyes and that body. It was muscular and perfect.

Unlike her, she was just some tiny girl—hardly had any breasts, her figure wasn't that perfect. She had a little bit of fats here and there and then her glasses and a big forehead and strange pink hair. I mean, who has pink hair?

She doesn't know how long she's been staring at him but when Sasuke looked around, his eyes landed on hers and he smirked. Sakura immediately looked away.

"How long have you been looking at me?" he asked.

Sakura gulped, _oh no! He caught me! _"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura once again lied to him. She was blushing was like crazy!

"Why is your face always red when I look at you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was surprised of how close his voice was! She looked up to find herself pinned in the wall.

"S-Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't be so close! The teacher might come out any moment!" Sakura cried. Her hear was beating like crazy at how close he was. She even thought that it would practically pump itself out of her chest!

Sasuke smirked and grabbed her wrist, "Come here" he said and dragged her to a flight of stairs. Sakura didn't know what was happening so she just let Sasuke pull her to wherever they were going. She couldn't help but think of the warm touch he had on her wrist. His smooth hand around it, she couldn't help but smile. Although she wished that his hand would go to her hands but she was already contented with the wrist. That would be how far she would get with him anyway.

When Sasuke opened the steel door, out came the sky. They were in the rooftop of the school. "Sasuke-kun! We're not allowed to be up here!" Sakura cried, fixing her glasses to look out in the sky and step in the rooftop. It seemed like they were so close to reaching up the clouds.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said, looking at the pinkette.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and smiled sheepishly at him. "It's beautiful up here" she said and looked up once again in the sky. Sasuke stared at her, watching as her hair flowed freely with the breeze, as her pale skin sparkled in the sunlight and her small smile in her lips.

Sasuke shook the thought off and moved towards her. He was soon next to her and Sakura looked up at him, "Sasuke-kun?" she asked all of a sudden. Sasuke looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"If someone confessed their undying love to you right now, what would you say?" Sakura asked, biting her lower lip.

Sasuke was somewhat surprise with the question but didn't show it. He shrugged, "I wouldn't say I loved them back"

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because I already have someone" he said, taking Sakura aback.

"R-Really? W-Who?" she asked.

"Ruka" Sasuke flatly said, not looking at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. She was hurt like how Caesar felt being stabbed by a million daggers at the back and being betrayed by his best friend—the one he trusted the most.

Sakura pressed her lips together and did her best to stop the tears from falling. She did her best smile, "Really? H-How long have you been dating?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't look at her still, "A few weeks ago. We didn't tell anyone yet"

"In fact, you're the first to know" Sasuke added and finally looked at her. He looked at her confused, her eyes were starting to get red and her nose was also starting to redden.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hm? Y-Yeah! I'm perfectly fine! Ah! Look at the time! It's almost the next subject! We better hurry out of here!" Sakura cried, pretending there was a watch on her wrist even though there was none and ran out of the rooftop before Sasuke could even talk.

Sakura went down in the flight of stairs, her legs moving as fast as they can. She turned to the left wing and went inside the closest comfort room she could find. She then turned to one of the cubicles in the comfort room and sat on the toilet.

"Ruka…" she muttered, tears beginning to fall down. "And Sasuke…" she said and then she finally let her emotions get out of her system and cried for almost one full hour.

2

A week later…

Sakura was under the cherry blossom tree, thinking what she should do. It had been a week now after the confession that Sasuke was dating Ruka—her only best friend, what was worse that her best friend knew that Sakura had a huge crush on him.

A few days after that, they announced to everybody that they were together—doing PDA things and stuff. It made Sakura almost gag but get envious at the same time.

"You seem to be troubled" a sudden unfamiliar voice chimed. Sakura looked up to see an unfamiliar face. He had short red hair and his eyes were dark and quite mysterious. He looked like he was a senior or something.

"Just thinking" Sakura replied to the stranger.

The stranger sat next to her, not too close and not too far either. To Sakura, he looked quite handsome. He caught her staring at him and Sakura looked away immediately, a blush starting to form in her cheeks. She heard the stranger chuckle, "Do you always do that?" he asked.

"D-Do what?" Sakura said, looking down at the pink flower she had in her tiny fingers.

"Stare at people?" he replied.

"No! Of course not! It's just that I don't know you" Sakura denied immediately.

The stranger chuckled, "I'm Gaara"

"Sakura" She replied, a small smile on her lips.

"Is your hair natural?" Gaara asked, making Sakura sigh.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but yes, it's natural."

"It is? That's kind of cool" Gaara said, looking at her pink hair.

"Really? Everyone says it's weird in school" Sakura sighed.

"Huh, I think it's actually cool. Do you hang around here a lot?"

"No, not really, only sometimes—especially in those times when I just need to clear my head. But it seems like it's not working" Sakura chuckled.

Gaara fell silent for a while and then started talking again, "Maybe because you need to talk to someone"

Sakura cocked one eyebrow at him, "You mean that I should talk to you about my problems?"

Gaara shrugged, "Well? Why not? I mean, I'm only a stranger so when I say my opinions or something, it would be a real opinion. I don't even know you at all"

Sakura thought this over. He made a point. He wouldn't judge her because they never know each other and never even seen each other at all. So, no one else would know right? Sakura looked up at the guy, "Pinky promise that you won't tell anybody?" she asked, holding out her pinky. Gaara looked down at the tiny finger she was holding out. Pinky promises are such a childish thing for him to do but to see such a tiny girl—especially when she looked dorky—do a pinky promise with a serious face, it was all too cute for him.

So, he held out his pinky and tied it with hers. "Promise" he said with a smile. Sakura's smile widened and that's when she started to be under that tree all the time and everyday, both of them would meet under there, talking about how their life is and about their problems while eating a bento or some fruits.

3

Gaara was a 15-year-old boy. He was homeschooled because he had once complained that he doesn't want to go to school anymore. Everyday, he goes to that cherry blossom tree that was somehow the heart of the entire small town.

One day, when he got there, he saw a small girl that had pink hair. _How weird, _he thought once. He went up to her and talked to her for a while and then suddenly everyday, they would just meet there and tell them about their lives.

Everyday…Gaara started to notice the girl even more. Her milky porcelain skin, her small body, her pink beautiful hair and then her pink cheeks and rosy lips, and most of all, the eyes hidden in her glasses. Sakura once showed him how she looked like without the glasses—she looked like a goddess who came down to earth.

Her green eyes made everything perfect. And that was when he started falling for her. How cute and adorable she was, how honest she was and completely naïve about the whole world. But, his heart always broke when she talked about a certain man like he was her entire world.

"How does this Sasuke look like?" Gaara once asked.

Sakura's eyes twinkled just thinking about him. She stopped eating her bento and bit her lower lip, "He has black raven hair, a weird chicken hairstyle" she had laughed at this and continued, "His skin is a pale white, his body is toned and his eyes" a small smile appeared in her lips, "They're so beautiful. Those obsidian eyes of his and when they stare at me, I'm just right under his spell—until now." Gaara stared at her the whole time while she described the man.

It was strange because he was feeling two things at once—anger and envy.

Anger because of this 'Sasuke' who couldn't see just how beautiful she was and envy of how she talks about him. She truly loved him and he envied him even more for that.

"Well, it's impossible for us to be together anyway" Sakura muttered.

Gaara stopped eating, "Why is that?"

"I'm not as pretty as Ruka. She's the goddess in the whole school! She's a model, rich, beautiful and she's also kind—"

"She stole the man you ever loved and she knew you loved him deeply. She's not kind" Gaara said while rolling his eyes. This girl was just too kind for her own good.

Sakura giggled, "Well, yeah it's true…but I'm sure she also loved him deeply and it also quite surprised me that they got together. Ruka was never the fan girl"

Gaara sighed, he had expected this girl to turn against this Ruka but she didn't.

"I think I should head back to school," Sakura said, getting up from where she was sitting.

"Already?" he asked, getting up with her. Sakura nodded, "Mm. The school is quite far"

"I'll walk with you" Gaara proposed.

Sakura thought this through and soon just smiled, what's wrong if a friend walked with her to school?

"Sure!" Sakura said and they both started their way towards school.

4

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Ruka called while running towards Sasuke. Once she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his left arm and walked with him. Sasuke groaned, he hated it when Ruka did these PDA stuff—but of course, he had asked for her to do that stuff.

He ignored the girl and continued to walk. "Wah! It's Sakura!" one of the girls screamed through the hallways.

"And she's with a guy!" one of them screamed.

This made Sasuke stop in his tracks. Ruka looked up at him questioningly, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke quickly moved towards the windows, shaking Ruka's hold on his arm. He looked down and indeed she was with a man. He looked one year older had red hair and he didn't look like he was from around here. He has never seen the man before.

They were happily talking with each other and this irritated Sasuke to no end. He acted by impulse, going down the flight of stairs until he got to the final floor. He walked out of the doors and walked towards the both.

Sakura saw him coming towards them and immediately blushed. Gaara noticed this and looked where she was looking—and there he was. The one he had made his rival, he looked exactly what Sakura had described to Gaara.

Black raven hair, obsidian eyes and pale skin. Sasuke growled at the man, "What are you doing?"

"Question is, what are you doing, Sasuke Uchiha?" Gaara growled back. Sakura looked at both, not knowing what was going on. In the corner of Sakura's eyes, she saw Ruka running towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Ruka cried out.

Although Ruka was crying out Sasuke's name, Sasuke just ignored her until he felt her fingers intertwine with his. He forced his attention to Ruka.

Gaara looked down at the blond girl and guessed who she was—Ruka. Gaara however didn't react how normal guys would react. They would immediately swoon over her and do those things any guy would do to get the girl. Gaara however just stared at her, emotions cold and angry. Ruka cowered behind Sasuke, sensing the aura that the redhead man emitted from the couple.

"G-Gaara-kun! Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Gaara's eyes softened as he looked at the small pink haired girl and a small smile appeared in his lips, "Nothing at all. I think I should take my leave. I'm quite unwanted here I guess."

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Okay" she said silently. Gaara chuckled at the obvious sadness the girl showed because a friend of hers was unwanted by the great Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'll see you later, Sakura-chan" Gaara said and before he left, he kissed her cheek, leaving a blushing Sakura behind.

"Ruka, stop always clinging to me" Sasuke said, surprising Ruka. She immediately took her hands away from Sasuke and just stood there next to him.

Sakura pressed her lips together, "Sasuke-kun, why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked down at her coldly, "None of your business" and with that he turned and left a speechless Sakura.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as Sasuke left with Ruka next to him. Once they were in class, Sakura just stared out the window. Thinking of what had happened with Gaara and Sasuke. In the other hand, Sasuke's head was down and he closed his eyes. Why was he so irritated with Sakura being happy with someone else anyway?

What was his problem? He already had Ruka, right? It's enough, right?

Sasuke groaned. Ugh, what is it with that pinkette? He knew he had to talk to her.

After class was dismissed, Sasuke immediately took Sakura's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom before any of their classmates—or Ruka most specifically would talk. He brought her to that same secret place that they shared—the rooftop.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Let go! You're hurting me!" Sakura cried. Sasuke immediately let go of her once they were already in the rooftop. Sakura looked questioningly at Sasuke. He was once cold to a while ago and now he was taking her here?

"Who was that guy?" Sasuke said, turning around to face Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "He's Gaara-kun. Why are you so mad?"

"I was only protecting you as a friend" Sasuke said, although he knew very well it was a lie.

Sakura snorted, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke looked away, "No"

"Look, you should just worry about Ruka instead of me. I mean, she's your girlfriend, right? I can take care of myself perfectly well," Sakura said and was about to turn around and leave when Sasuke caught her wrist once again and turned her around.

"I was jealous." Sasuke finally admitted.

Sakura blushed, "Jealous? Of what?"

"Gaara" Sasuke spat, the very name turned toxic in his tongue.

Sakura snorted once again, "Why are you jealous of him? You should get mad at the boys that always gape at Ruka's ass or something!"

"I don't get mad at them."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care" Sasuke answered flatly. It was true though; he doesn't really care about Ruka at all.

Sakura looked at him, angry, "Why don't you care? Why did you date her when you truly didn't care? Tell me, why? You practically broke off our friendship! Because of you I have no friends, Sasuke! Every girl in this wretched school hates me now because we were childhood friends! Don't you dare try and take Gaara away from me! He's my only friend!"

"And how about me?" Sasuke asked.

"You…I can't talk about everything to you!" Sakura said, trying her best to hide her blush.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked, his eyes concentrated on her that it made Sakura feel a bit self-conscious.

"Because there are things that you can't know," she said in an almost whisper.

"What things, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He stepped closer to her and Sakura kept backing away until her back hit the tall fence of the rooftop. Sasuke pinned her there, "What things, Sakura?" he whispered into her ear this time. Sakura felt goosebumps all over her body as she felt the soft breath of Sasuke.

"You know what I tell them, Sasuke" Sakura said, surprised that her tone was steady.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll leave Ruka."

"But—"

"Don't worry" and with that he went through those doors and left Sakrua there, her heart beating very rapidly. What is it with everyone just leaving her there dumbfounded, speechless or in a state like this?

Sakura sighed; she didn't know what he meant about 'don't worry'. She can't help but worry! Ruka is going to hate her so much.

Once she reached the classroom, to her surprise, Ruka immediately hugged her. "Oh Sakura-chan! I'm so glad I could talk to you once again!"

Sakura was truly surprised, "W-What do you mean?"

"I know you probably hate me but that was all an act! Sasuke-kun forced me to be his girlfriend so that I could prove it to him that you do truly love him! Gosh, he's such a jerk! I can't find him anywhere though!" Ruka cried, crying into her best friend's shoulder. Sakura was even more surprised, it was all an act?

"R-Ruka-chan? Even you clinging into him and acting weird and all?" Sakura asked.

"I had to! He told me I had to be the clingy girlfriend! You had to be jealous! I'm so sorry! Please forgive Ruka-chan for her actions! Will you take me back as your best friend?" Ruka cried.

Sakura chuckled, her best friend was indeed beautiful and a complete cutie. No wonder the guys always swooned over her. "Of course I do!" Sakura cried.

Ruka smiled, "Yay!" she cried and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura however was looking around for Sasuke and there was no sign of him at all. Sakura couldn't help but smile a little.

He already knew it all along without her even telling him that she loved him.

"Know why don't you tell me about that weird haired guy you were with?"

"Oh. He's just a friend." Sakura smiled.

* * *

**A/N: A sneak peek into the past of Sasuke and Sakura. : Hehehe, and also note: Gaara is an important character for future chapters! :D **

**Look forward to what happened to Fugaku and Sakura!:D btw, I was just going with the flow in this chapter until I didn't know what to write anymore so I settled with that ending xD I know this chapter sucks. I just don't know what to write yet about the Karin and Fugaku getting shot. I'll have to gather up some ideas first :D and if you have some questions, feel free to ask xD**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	10. Karin and Parents

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

**Start Again**

"_You can get further with a kind word and a gun than just a kind word"_

* * *

Sakura felt the hot water gently pour down below her.

"_From what I know about Sasuke, he's the type of guy who doesn't stay for long" _

Karin's words echoed through Sakura's mind. Sakura took a deep breath and turned off the shower and got out with a small blanket around her body.

"I'm different, aren't I Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked herself as she stared at her own reflection. She wasn't the tiny girl that had the big eyeglasses anymore. Her breasts had developed and her curves shown and she didn't even have glasses anymore!

She bit her lower lip, "I'm different"

She walked out of the bathroom and changed into civilian attire. She wore blue skinny jeans and a light green V-neck shirt that was tight in the right places.

She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and placed a little mascara and some lip-gloss.

"Where's my phone?" Sakura asked herself, looking around the floor. She bent down to find her phone underneath the bed, vibrating. She reached out for it and checked who was the caller.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said once she answered.

"Sakura, something terrible has happened" Sasuke said in a worried tone.

"What happened?" Sakura said, slipping a pair of sneakers in her feet. She got her wallet, got out some money and placed them in her pocket. She hated bringing bags when she's out. She always forgets about them.

"Otousan was shot" Sasuke said.

Sakura gasped and her hand immediately shot up to her mouth, "Oh god, Sasuke where are you now?"

"Princeton Hospital" **(A/N: I LOVE HOUSE M.D.!)**

"Okay—uh, j-just stay there okay? Is Mikoto and Itachi-san there?"

"Y-Yeah" Sasuke stuttered. Sasuke Uchiha never stutters.

"Okay, I'll be there! Just—just stay right there" Sakura said as she locked the house and hurriedly got a cab. She hung up on the phone and went inside the cab, "Princeton Hospital"

2

Sasuke sat on a bench near the room where Fugaku was being stabilized. He sighed and placed a frustrated hand through his hair. _How the hell did this happen? _

A while later, Itachi emerged from the room where Fugaku was and looked down on his younger brother, "Sasuke" he greeted.

"What happened to dad? Why was he shot? And who the hell would do that?" Sasuke had a lot of questions to be answered in his head as he looked up at Itachi. "What is it that you're not telling me? What else are you not telling me?"

Itachi groaned, "It's better if you don't know"

Sasuke stood up and came face to face with Itachi, anger written all over his face, "Better? It's not better! I already know so many things! You can't just—"

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was cut off when a familiar, sweet voice interrupted the two. Sasuke immediately turned around and softness appeared in his eyes. "Sakura"

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly, "Oh god, are you alright?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the warm touch of Sakura. "I'm fine"

"I'll take my leave" Itachi said and walked away from the two. "Itachi-san" Sasuke said, stopping Itachi from his tracks. Itachi slowly turned his head to Sasuke, "We'll talk later"

Itachi sighed and continued to walk. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Talk about what?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's green eyes, contemplating whether to tell her about the whole mafia thing or not. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Nothing. It's just about this whole thing about Fugaku, you, and me"

Sakura half smiled, "Mm, not over that yet, huh?"

"Yeah" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, even if the guy hates me, I'll still visit him since he's the father of my boyfriend" Sakura winked and kissed Sasuke in the cheek. Sasuke smirked and placed a hand on Sakura's back as he opened the door to Fugaku's hospital room.

Mikoto was by his side, holding his hand and it was obvious that she had been crying. When Sakura and Sasuke went inside, she gasped and stood up, "Sakura?"

"H-Hello, Mikoto, I've come to see if Fugaku-san was alright" Sakura said, glancing at Fugaku's unconscious form. Mikoto smiled and went up to Sakura to hug her, "You're too kind. Even if the man seems to not like you that much, you still care"

Sakura smiled and Mikoto let go of her. Mikoto looked up at Sasuke, "Where's Itachi?"

"He left for some important business, most probably" Sasuke said.

Mikoto half smiled, "Of course, he has to take over…" she walked back to her chair and sat down. Sakura went beside her and looked at Fugaku's sleeping form. He looked so fragile with all the band-aids he had all over his body from top to bottom, "It breaks my heart to see him like this" Mikoto said, noticing how Sakura was looking at him.

Sakura gulped, "Yeah, how could this happen?"

Sasuke sat on a stool, eyeing both women and glancing from time to time at his father. Mikoto sighed, "I don't know who do such a thing to shoot him. But I'm sure Itachi will take care of it"

"I see…" Sakura said, asking no more questions.

3

"Kisame, Pein, I want both of you to search for those men who shot the Don" Itachi said through the phone. He had changed into the same black suit he wears except the tie was red that had white stripes lining it. He wore his black Ray-Ban, protecting his eyes from the sunlight that went through the car.

"Tch, the papers are filled with Fugaku's face being shot in the marketplace" Kisame complained.

Itachi sighed, "Just get to work. I want you to do it fast as possible. Destroying this family might be harder than I thought"

"Yeah, even having the guts to shoot Fugaku" Pein said.

"Yeah, remember, do it fast" Itachi demanded before hanging up on the phone and dialing a new number, "Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Hidan, get at least 20 of your men and guard the hospital. I don't want any of that Otogakure family going around the hospital and end my father's reign. If you see any suspicious people, tie 'em up or tell 'em to fucking leave. Got it?"

"Got it" Hidan replied. Itachi hung up on the phone and pulled out a cigar, "Stop right here" Itachi said and the driver pressed the break. A man around his 50's entered the car with a black briefcase in his hands. He shakily unlocked the briefcase, showing at least 500k in it. Itachi looked up at the man, "Exactly how much did you borrow from us?"

"7 m-m-million dollars. I know this isn't enough but just wait, wait one more year and I'll get the money!" the man cried.

"You're already delayed by two years, you really think we'll give you a third chance?" Itachi said, his anger not showing.

"B-But—" without another reason, Itachi shot the man in the head, causing a lot of blood to sputter around the car. "Tch, let's go to the other car" Itachi said as he got out of the car. His black jacket was spilled with blood so he took it off and just placed it in the streets. The car that they rode before had no plate number so the police wouldn't know who owned the car—or who was in it. "The last thing I want is the police involved" Itachi muttered under his breath as he went into the sleek Rolls Royce.

4

Sakura and Sasuke had left the hospital and went back to the Uchiha manor. "Now that everything seems to be—kind of peaceful, I guess. Why don't you show me around the place?" Sakura asked turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to walk while Sakura was in front of him, walking backwards.

"It's basically the same as the house back in the small town" Sasuke sighed. Sakura almost fell when the couch stopped her from walking backwards. Sasuke, with his quick reflexes immediately caught her light body and kept her balance.

"Close" Sakura breathed. Their faces were inches away from each other to the point that their noses were already touching. Sasuke smirked, "Hmm, what are you thinking, Sakura?" he asked, teasingly.

Sakura smirked back, "Just how close your lips are getting"

"M-Master Sasuke!" a squeak came, startling the two. They looked at the girl wearing a maid's uniform. She had her brunette hair up and she had brown eyes that were covered by large glasses. Sakura almost remembered herself before, "I-I'm so sorry to disturb! I shall go—"

"You have something to say?" Sasuke said, rather coldly.

The small girl jumped and looked back at Sasuke. She was blushing furiously, "I-I—Itachi san said that it's best for you to stay around the house!"

"Hn" Sasuke said and the girl ran away—literally ran away. Sakura cocked one eyebrow up, "Why are you so mean, Uchiha?"

"I'm not mean. I'm just like that to people" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Right" she chuckled.

"Come on, why don't I take you to a really awesome place?" Sasuke grinned, pulling her body closer to his. Sakura smiled, "What place would that be?"

"You'll find out" Sasuke replied and suddenly carried Sakura bridal style, "Sasuke!" Sakura cried, surprised of the sudden action from Sasuke.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as Sasuke went up the stairs while carrying her.

"I said, you'll find out" he chuckled. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine"

A few minutes later, Sakura had arrived in Sasuke's large room and her eyes widened. _This was like 2 times bigger than his room back then!_

"You're kidding right? Is this—? No. No, it can't be!" Sakura cried, her mouth hanging open. There were large windows in the side, making the sunlight come in. If it were night, the moon would be so fantastic in the view. The floor was soft and smooth all the way to the end. It looked like an apartment. In the room, there were 3 cubicles, except there were no doors. The right side of it was the king sized bed. It was black and shiny that had a grey comforter on top of it and then some comfy pillows. Below the bed were white lights, making the bed look awesome. Sakura went down one stair, and now she's in the middle of the room.

There was a big flat screen TV, a comfortable looking couch, and a small glass table in the middle that had some kind of Egyptian carpet below. Sakura looked at the different movies that were stacked in the walls and some of it were video games.

"What, still playing video games, I see?" Sakura said, glancing at the smirking Uchiha.

He shrugged, "Nah, just keep them around"

Sakura looked above and saw that there weren't light in the middle but there in the sides, hidden by the wood. It was just like the bed except it was above, not below. Sakura then went to the third cubicle; there were tons of books, a whole library of just books. There was a small Japanese table in the middle with pillows around it so you could sit.

"You read books?" she asked, running her fingers through the rough sides of the books.

Sasuke went inside the small library, "Sometimes"

Sakura turned to him, "Since when?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke slowly walked up to her, as if she was a prey and he was the predator. "Well, since I moved here" once he was close, he pinned her to the stacks of books causing some of it to fall. Sakura bit her lower lip, "You know, I like to read books"

"I know" he huskily whispered in her ear.

"Why did you read books?" Sakura asked in an almost whisper, closing her eyes. She felt something pool beneath her, "It reminded me of you"

"I thought you hated me" Sakura said. Her breath hitched when Sasuke started caressing her thighs, going up slowly. "I did it unconsciously" Sasuke answered, trailing hot breaths on her neck all the way to her shoulders.

"You still loved me unconsciously?" Sakura asked after she bit her lower lip when his hand went under her shirt, making her skin feel its roughness. "You should stop talking" Sasuke said. Sakura was about to reply when his lips met hers. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance and she obliged. She placed her hands on Sasuke's neck as her legs straddled his hips.

Sasuke roughly unclasped her bra, making it fall down somewhere. Sasuke moved, making his way to the bed and stumbling around in the process until they finally reached there. He pushed her down the bed as Sakura took off her clothing until she only had her pink cotton panties left. Sasuke pounced on her with boxers as his only clothing. Sasuke roughly kissed her once again, nibbling on her lower lip and tracing invisible lines in her mouth while Sakura fought with his tongue. Sasuke's hands cupped her breasts, making Sakura moan in the kiss and at the same time, deepening it.

Sasuke finally broke off the kiss and licked Sakura's earlobe, making her moan once again. "Sasuke-kun, stop teasing me…" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked and placed wet kisses down her neck, to her bare shoulder and his mouth finally stopped on her perfect mounds.

He caressed them slowly, making Sakura arch her back and slowly tug on Sasuke's black locks. He slowly licked her left nipple, making it hard, "Mm…Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke licked it more until it was swollen and then he moved to the other, doing the same thing. Once he was done there, he trailed kisses down her belly until his lips landed on her panties.

"Sasuke-kun…stop teasing me" Sakura pouted at the smirking Sasuke. He slowly slipped her panties down placed it on the floor. Sakura suddenly grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to her lips and kissed him roughly.

"_If I were you, you shouldn't take Sasuke too seriously. He's always just after the sex" _

Karin's voice echoed through Sakura's head and her eyes snapped open and broke the kiss the two had. Sasuke looked up at her questioningly, "What?" he breathed.

"N-Nothing" Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her pink locks. Sasuke doubted her answer, "What are you thinking?"

Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again to meet two black orbs staring intently at her. "It's nothing" she said and tried to smile but failed. Sasuke fell down and laid next to Sakura, covering them with his grey comforter, "Come on, I know you better"

Sakura sighed and nuzzled her nose on the crook of Sasuke's neck, "It's just that whenever we have this, I start thinking of all the girls you were able to do it with before me" Sakura partially lied before getting to the point.

"It does make you mad, doesn't it?" Sasuke asked, caressing her soft, pink hair.

Sakura nodded slowly, "Do you just…do it with anyone?"

Sasuke stiffened slightly, "Not really, when I see someone who has the right body shape, that's the time when I…well, you know"

Sakura snorted, "Do you think I have a good body shape?" she asked, now facing Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her green orbs, "Of course you do" he chuckled.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "D-Do you think that y-you're only into me because of my body?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the question and just looked at her, thinking if she was just kidding or not. Sakura shrugged, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

Sasuke kissed her gently on the lips, taking Sakura by surprise, "I don't love you just because of your body, Sakura. I love you with everything you have, bad or good for all I care. I love the way you do just random things out of nowhere, or how you look like when you read a book—"

"How do I look like when I read a book?" Sakura cocked one eyebrow. Sasuke chuckled, "You look so concentrated, you can't even notice that I'm just walking around you or doing stupid stuff with your concentrated form"

Sakura laughed. "I love the way you also snort a bit when you laugh" Sasuke said, making Sakura blush. "I snort?" she asked innocently.

"I never noticed!" Sakura pouted. Sasuke laughed, "I love the way you pout and tilt your head when you don't know something or when you sexily cock on eyebrow up while smirking at me"

"Sexily?" Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Yeah, and I also love your eyes the most. I swore that I wouldn't lose you, I swore I wouldn't leave you and I swore I will always protect you. An Uchiha never goes back on his promises"

"Perhaps your right" Sakura said and once again nuzzled the tip of her nose in Sasuke's neck.

"What got you the idea in the first place anyway?" Sasuke asked, once again caressing her hair.

"This girl…uhm, she visited me yesterday night. I'm not quite sure why she went there" Sakura sighed. "Girl?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, her name was Karin" and that's when Sasuke stiffened, _Karin? _

Sasuke was about to say something when the silence was broke off by a cellphone ring. "Ah, that's mine" Sakura said and bent down to get her phone that was vibrating. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Sakura, we'll be back where you are in most probably 6 hours from now so you prepare" Sakura's dad echoed through Sakura's ears as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, "Fine" she said and hung up. She plopped down next to Sasuke once again, "My parents are going to be here"

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's not a very good chapter . EHH that's cuz I'm studying the human anatomy so that I can draw better:) BUT I UPDATED. So it's good:) SO REVIEW TO GAIN MORE CHAPTERS:D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**


	11. The Reason

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Start Again**

"_All this time,_

_I can make it right,_

_With one more try,_

_Can we start again?"_

* * *

"My parents are coming here" Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed and threw a furious hand through his hair. If he remembered correctly, Sakura's parents are almost exactly like his. Disapproval emitted from both families. "Great" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sakura rested her head on the pillow beside Sasuke and looked up at him, "I shouldn't have told them about us"

Sasuke looked down and caressed her pink locks, "No, it's fine. We'll get through this" he said, a small smile appearing in his lips. Sakura's muscles relaxed from his touch and sighed, feeling his warm hand around her. "Why is everyone so against us?" she whispered.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know"

"Even before, everyone was against us" Sakura said, a tear escaping from her eyes. Sasuke noticed this and immediately wiped them off. He cupped Sakura's face gently and kissed her in the lips, "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll get through this. Just trust me, okay?"

Sakura sniffed and smiled, "Right" Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes.

"Sakura, what happened with Karin?" Sasuke asked, trying not too concerned about it.

Sakura's stiffened and looked up at Sasuke. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Well, she told me you were good friends…"

Sasuke snorted, "Friends"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "What? What's with that face?"

"It's just…it's nothing. Just tell me what she told you" Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and again rested her head on his chest, "Well…

_Sakura led Karin inside the house. Karin looked around the house, a deep disapproval written around her face. Once she was done looking around, she glanced at Sakura and smiled. "This is a really nice house" she lied. Sakura could tell the lie and snorted. She went to the living room and sat on the couch. Karin followed her and sat next to her._

"_Okay, first of all, introductions first!" she cheered, "No need to be afraid of me, I'm not some serial killer or anything" Karin said._

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have invited you in if I thought you were some serial killer"_

_Karin smiled, ignoring the rolling of her eyes, "Of course. Well, I'm Sasuke-kun's best friend"_

_Sakura's eyes furrowed, "Best friend?"_

"_Yeah, I just heard that you're together" Karin said, "and I was just wondering why he never told me about it. But anyway! You're very pretty. Just Sasuke's type!" she cried._

"_Thank you, but can you tell me what's your business here?" Sakura asked, cocking one eyebrow up._

_Karin smiled, "Well, I'm here to tell you to be careful"_

"_Why?"_

_Karin frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't you know? Sasuke's a playboy. He takes everything like it's some game"_

"_I know that…but he's changed" Sakura said._

"_Changed?" Karin snorted, "I doubt that"_

"_Sasuke's a different man, he never changes. He's a stubborn man. Well, he sleeps around with different girls all the time" Karin said, "From what I know about Sasuke, he's the type who doesn't stay for long"_

_Sakura stayed silent, listening to Karin intently. "He's a different man, if I were you, you shouldn't take Sasuke too seriously, he's just after the sex" Karin said._

_Sakura still didn't talk and stared down at her legs. Karin sighed, a small smile appearing in her face that was soon replaced by a frown. Karin held Sakura's shoulder, "I'm sorry to break it to you, I just don't want you to be hurt in the end" _

_Sakura looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you, for telling me"_

_Karin smiled, "Don't worry about it. Well, I think I should go now. It's getting late. It's nice to meet you…Sakura" _

_Sakura nodded and watched as the red head slowly walked out of the house._

…and that's what happened" Sakura sighed, explaining the story to Sasuke. Sasuke knew that all of that was fake though, it was just an act to let Sakura believe that he was still the same man. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he listened to the story until the very ending. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, noticing his angry expression.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong?" she asked.

2

Jiraiya Haruno and Tsunade Haruno stepped inside the airplane. Once they sat on their seat numbers, Tsunade sighed, frustrated of the current events.

"Jiraiya, this is just like 2 years ago" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya looked down at his wife and sighed, "Yeah, I can't let my daughter be with that troublesome man"

"The last thing I want to happen is to hear a Sakura Uchiha" Tsunade said, putting her pointing finger in her temples.

Jiraiya stayed silent while the airplane began to move, making its way to the sky. Once they were steady, Jiraiya touched the hand of Tsunade gently and smiled, "I'm sure everything will be alright" he assured.

Tsunade smiled for a moment but was soon replaced by a frown, "Do you think…maybe they really are meant to be?"

Jiraya's eyebrows furrowed, "They seem like they're meant to be now, but what do you think Sakura's reaction will be when she knows who the Uchiha's truly are? What would she think when she finds out what they did before?"

"And what do you think she'll react to us when she finds out about our relation with the Uchiha's a long time before? What would she do when she finds out that we've been doing dirty business too?" Tsunade said, gritting her teeth.

Jiraiya sighed, frustrated. "I just don't know what to do, all I want to do right now is take Sakura away from Sasuke. The Uchiha family are also trying their best to let her stay away—just like our agreement with them"

Tsunade bit her lower lip, "Well, they're doing a bad job at doing that"

"Excuse me sir, ma'am? News paper?" the stewardess asked, interrupting the couple. Jiraiya looked up and smiled, "Yeah, one for me" he said. The stewardess nodded and gave him a newspaper. He opened it and once his eyes greeted with the front page, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Oh god" Jiraiya muttered. Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed and took the newspaper from his hands. Once she saw what he saw, her hand immediately went to her opened mouth. "Fugaku's been shot"

3

Itachi arrived at the manor, looking around the place. It seemed empty. "Maria" Itachi called and soon a girl with big eyeglasses and in a maid's uniform appeared before him.

"Master Itachi" she greeted, bowing down respectfully.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked.

Maria fiddled with her dress, "Well, he's upstairs w-with a young woman"

Itachi sighed and walked pass her. He walked up to the flight of stairs, walked down a couple of hallways until he finally arrived at the front door of his brother. He knocked slightly, no answer. He knocked once again, still no answer. All he could hear was murmurs of Sakura and Sasuke inside.

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke" he called, slightly opening the door.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called out.

Itachi heard ruffling of things and movements around the place, "P-Please wait!" Sakura's innocent angelic voice cried out.

"I'll give you a moment, Sasuke, if you still want to talk about business, I'm free in father's office" Itachi said and closed the door. He made his way to Fugaku's office which was in the other side of the house. Once he got there, he sat on the big office chair and sighed.

For once, he got to relax. He untied his tie and took off a few buttons of his polo, letting him breathe a little. This was the only place where he can actually relax. Not even in his room or anywhere else, it was here. It was like he was meant to be seated here. It was his destiny to become just like his father—a mafia.

"Itachi-san" Sasuke went inside the office. Itachi looked up at his younger brother, "Where's Sakura?"

"I told her to head home" Sasuke said and sat on the chair.

Itachi tsk-ed, "You should give her a ride"

"I already have. I told one of the drivers to take the Mercedes and bring her to her house" Sasuke said.

Itachi shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. How the hell did father get shot? What dirty business are you dealing?" Sasuke said, glaring at his brother.

Itachi sighed, "We're not trying to get into dirty business. That's the problem Sasuke"

"What do you mean?"

"Otogakure family offered us something" Itachi said, getting to the point immediately, "Human trafficking"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Human trafficking? That's…that's real dirty business—I mean, dirtier than drugs!"

Itachi nodded, "The Otogakure family wanted us to be in with this business. We had a lot of connections—worldwide. Even most of the government is with us"

"And?" Sasuke asked, urging his brother to continue.

"We declined the offer, so, the Otogakure family was mad and that's when the mafia war starts" Itachi said, eyeing his brother.

Sasuke looked down the ground, _mafia war. _

"I'm going to be part of this, aren't I?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Itachi. Itachi fell silent, just staring at his brother. The brother he wished to have never been part of this family, the brother he wished to remain innocent in his teenage years. However, it had failed. Itachi failed.

Sasuke slowly stood up and started walking out of the office. Once he opened the door, Itachi sighed, "Sasuke" he said, causing Sasuke to stop and look over his brother.

"Be careful—and protect Sakura" Itachi said, a worried look on his face.

"I know" Sasuke said before shutting the door closed

4

Sakura frowned. _Asshole, telling me to leave the house. _Sakura thought. She sighed and remembered Sasuke's expression. He was full with anger, it reminded her of the time they were in the boulevard. Sakura bit her lower lip as Karin's face suddenly appeared in her mind.

_Why does she seem so familiar? _Sakura thought.

"Miss Haruno, you have arrived" the driver said, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura smiled sweetly at the driver, "Thank you very much"

He nodded and smiled. Sakura shut the car door and walked inside her house. Once she was inside, she plopped down on the couch and looked up at her ceiling. "Hm, I wonder what Itachi-san has to talk about with Sasuke" she talked to herself.

"It's probably something about Fugaku for sure" a way too familiar voice chimed, alarming Sakura. She immediately stood up and faced her mother—Tsunade. There was a newspaper on her one hand as she was tapping her pointing finger on the glass table.

"M-Mom? I thought…I thought you'd be arriving 6 hours from now?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Jiraiya suddenly appeared out of the bathroom, a small smile appearing in his lips, "Well, you're mother lied"

"Why do you guys always lie?" Sakura eyed both her parents.

Tsunade sighed, "So that if you ever do something troublesome, we'll catch you. I mean, you wouldn't expect us to be here so soon, right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Like what? I'd throw a party here or something?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Well, enough of that. Let's talk about Uchiha"

"Look mom, why are you so against this? Also you," Sakura pointed at his father, "Why do you hate them so much? What have they done to make you think like this about them? Like they're some troublesome, ignorant, or even dangerous people! They're not gangsters!" Sakura cried.

Tsunade and Jiraiya almost laughed at their innocent daughter but they hid it perfectly, "He's just…not right for you. He gives off that dangerous vibe, you know?"

Sakura snorted, "Dangerous vibe? C'mon! At least know the man first! 2 years ago, you refused to even talk to him! You can't just throw accusations that he's 'not right for me'"

"Sakura Haruno, you are not to go out with that man ever! I will prison you in this house if I have to!" Tsunade said, fury emitting from her eyes. Sakura looked at her mother wide eyed, then anger filled her—she looked just like her mother except for her pink hair.

"Why are you doing this to me? All my life, you have left me alone! Both of you left me alone! I'm always alone! Look at this home! It's dull—no life at all! You barely visit me from your trips! I doubt you even remember my birthday! I'm god damn alone! Sasuke is all I have and now you're pushing him away from me? How could you do this to me? Never in my life have I complained that you're not there, you're not there on my first days of school, you're not there on my birthday, on my graduation—How could you take the one man that I've always loved away from me? You're all cruel! I hate you both!" Sakura cried, her throat getting dry from all the talking. She ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face. She went inside her room, slammed the door shut and locked it. She jumped on her bed and cried her heart out.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update my friends and reviewers! I have been busy lately, I went to this certain particular place that is confidential;) and I've been drawing lame drawings. HAHA. Also, school is starting soon! I'm going to have 3****rd**** year in high school! Whoo! Can't wait to be in college!**

**I know, this is a lame short chapter, forgive me. I want to take things slow;) You know, so the drama wouldn't end so soon. Anyways, look out for the next chapter. It's almost prom, baby! I wonder what's going to happen in prom? A little bit of romance, eh? ;) hehe, that's a secret~**

**LoveForAnime: Of course Sasuke is not cheating! Who would cheat on the beautiful goddess of the heavens, Sakura Haruno? xD Sasuke is an awesome badass mafia-soon-to-be man. Badass, but also faithful to his lover:D**

**BROWNeyes: There you go! There's the Karin bit you wanted to see~ hope it's good enough though. and Sasuke was obviously angry and is possibly going to ride his badass motorcycle, go to Karin's house and kick the brains out of her!**

**Night Kaida: xD I knooww xD**


	12. Mother and Daughter

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Start Again**

"_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams"_

Sakura woke up extra early the next morning just so that she could sneak out while her parents were still sleeping. She placed her uniform, tied her hair up, placed a few make-ups on her face and she was ready—except for her eyes. They were all puffed up from her crying.

"Ah, this is also all their fault!" Sakura cried, pointing at her eyes. "Now they're all going to laugh at me" Sakura pouted.

Once she was done talking to herself in the mirror, she sneaked out of her room, making her steps extra careful so that they wouldn't notice. Sakura went down the stairs and sighed, "Good, mission—"

"What mission?" Jiraiya's voice chimed. Sakura's big grin immediately fell to a frown.

"Nothing" Sakura muttered. She smelled bacons and eggs around the room and instantly, her stomach growled. Jiraiya chuckled, "I'm guessing you don't eat breakfast"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What do you care?" she said and sat on the chair.

Jiraiya placed some bacon and eggs on her plate and placed it in front of her, "You're my princess"

Sakura snorted, "Princess. Rebellious princess, huh?"

"Rebellious?" Jiraiya frowned.

"I date the one man you hate" she sneered and placed eggs on her mouth.

Tsunade went down the stairs and sat next to Sakura, not saying a thing to her. Jiraiya sighed, "C'mon, can't you guys make up already?"

"I'm not making up with that woman. She's the one to say sorry, in fact, both of you are!" Sakura cried and drank her juice. Tsunade snarled, "Excuse me, young lady? What did you just call me?"

"An old woman!" Sakura cried and ran off out the door before her mother could punish her. It was just in time when Sasuke's Lamborghini parked up in front of her house. "Sakura Haruno! You are not to ride that damned car to school!" Tsunade said, getting out of the house. Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at her mother, "Make me!" she cried and ran to the car of Sasuke. She went inside the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut.

Once she was in, the car immediately sped off to school, leaving an angry Tsunade and a tired Jiraiya behind.

"You and your parents have a funny relationship" Sasuke said, chuckling as he remembered Sakura's childish actions a while ago.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him and stayed silent. Sasuke glanced at her and noticed that her eyes were in puffs, indicating that she was crying the whole night. Sasuke frowned, "Okay, tell me what happened"

Sakura sniffed, trying to hide the tears that are about to escape her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it" she said.

Sasuke sighed, "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded her head and looked at her window. She sighed, she was so tired. She had fell asleep late last night because of her crying. She'll probably just sleep around in school today. Plus, prom is coming 2 days from now and Ino's going to be mad at her if she doesn't go. So, might as well go.

Sasuke parked the car in his usual parking lot and held Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at him, "I know, I look ugly right now. You should just go first and I'll follow after"

Sasuke chuckled, "You're not ugly, love"

"Are you kidding me? Look at me! I look like some…ugh! I don't even know how I look like! I just look ugly!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke sighed, tears were already rolling down her face. Probably from the fight last night with her parents and that she thinks she looks ugly.

"Just—don't embarrass yourself with me" Sakura said and before Sasuke could reply she walked out of the Lamborghini and started walking to school. Sasuke immediately followed her and caught up to her, "Hey! Don't just do that" he said, a frown appearing in his face.

"Look, I'm not in the best of moods okay? I'm exhausted! And plus, this whole problem with my parents. God damn it!" she cried, stomping her feet and walked away again.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino's voice chimed, making the two look up at her. Ino stared at the worried look of Sasuke to the sad and tired expression of Sakura. She also noticed that Sakura's eyes were all puffed up and she almost laughed. Almost.

"S-Sakura? What happened?" she said, worry obviously in her tone.

Sakura sighed, "I just want to be alone right now, okay?" Sakura said and walked up to the stairs that led inside the school by herself, leaving the two alone.

Sasuke placed a frustrated hand through his hair. Ino eyed the Uchiha, "What the hell did you do, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked down at the blonde and glared at her, "I didn't do anything Ms. Annoying"

"What did you just call me?" Ino yelled as Sasuke began walking towards the entrance of the school.

Sasuke didn't answer Ino and continued to walk around, looking for Sakura. "Hey, dobe, have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked his best friend who was hitting on some girl.

Naruto just shrugged, "I haven't seen her anywhere. Why? What's wrong?"

"Parents" Sasuke groaned.

"I'll help you find her. I'll call you when I do" Naruto said, worried of his best friend and Sakura. Sasuke nodded and muttered a 'thanks' to Naruto. Sasuke moved on, looking around the place. _Damn, why did this school have to be so darn big. _Then a thought hit him, he hadn't search for the one place that seemed obvious—too obvious.

The rooftop. It's where all of them huddle and gossip about stuff or just talk about stuff. The whole group goes there after dismissal or when we plan to skip class. Really, it's weird that the teachers hadn't notice that when one of the group is absent, all the others are. It was just plain obvious that we were skipping.

Sasuke ran through the flight of stairs until he finally reached the restricted area of the school. He slowly opened the door to find Sakura, at the edge of the rooftop, sitting by herself and looking down on the ground. Sasuke went closer to her until he could hear her sniffs and sobs.

He sighed, "Sakura"

Sakura snapped her head up at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun" she said, a frown on her face. Sakura stood up, wiped her face and looked up at Sasuke. "I'm sorry for running off like that"

"It's alright" he said and noticed that Sakura had tears running down her face still. It broke his heart to see her like this—how many days—years, has she cried alone like this?

"Hey, love, stop that" he said, trying to wipe off her tears but they just kept coming. He frowned, and went down on his knees. He looked up at her and kept wiping off her tears.

"What can I do to make you happy?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura paused in her crying for a while and looked down at Sasuke's black orbs, "I like hugs" was her soft reply. Sasuke smiled, _my girlfriend is so adorable but now is not the time for this. _Sasuke stood up and placed his arms around her small body, hugging her as tight as he can without breaking her.

2

It was the day of prom already. Oh how fast things go by. For the past 2 days, Ino had been teasing me about my puffed eyes—even though were already gone now. God damn Ino, I felt so conscious that day. People would give me those stares—especially Ami. They all laughed when I passed by them and god was I embarrassed. Also in the past 2 days, I've been doing my best to avoid my mother. Even though we live in the same house, I was still able to manage it…a little.

Obviously, dad thinks he has to do something about it—which is right. This can't go any further but I ain't apologizing to her! She should apologize to me, and to Sasuke. I sighed as I tied my hair up in a messy bun. It was already 4 in the afternoon. There was no classes today since there's going to be prom tonight and everybody would be so busy in the morning.

I sighed, I practically just read a book the whole day. I didn't really mind about my dress—I'll just wear that simple dress that Ino gave me on my birthday, nothing more, tie my hair up in some bun or something, add some make-up, wear some heels that I hadn't worn in years and I'm ready…that's all you got to do right?

There was a light knock on my room, "Come in" I cried.

Soon a blonde went inside the room and I glared at her, "What do you want, mom?" I said coldly.

She sighed, "Look, Sakura we can't keep acting like this forever!"

"I know that, but I'm not going to say sorry when it's not even my fault" I sneered.

Tsunade sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, "Stop reading that book"

I cocked one eyebrow up and continued reading until she snatched it away from my hands, "Hey!" I cried.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Tsunade said, sounding frustrated of my actions.

I rolled my eyes, "What, did dad force you to say sorry to me or something?"

"Stop this, Sakura. You're father didn't force me to do anything. Now, I'm sincerely sorry, but I still think the same way about that boy" Tsunade frowned.

"Why mom? Just tell me why and maybe I might even understand! You're not telling me anything! I-I feel like you're hiding something from me!" I cried.

Tsunade looked down the ground, expression grim. She looked up at her daughter, "Sakura…it's not that easy"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"It's not that easy to tell you these things" Tsunade said.

Sakura snorted, "Why couldn't it be—"

"Look, the Uchiha's aren't who you think they are" Tsunade said, cutting me off. Confusion written all over my face as I looked at my mother's grim expression.

"Are you saying that Sasuke's hiding something from me?" I asked.

"Not technically" Tsunade frowned.

Before I could say anything, Tsunade placed a box in front of me. It had wrapping around it and I looked up at her, "What is this?"

"A peace offering" she replied.

I slowly untied the ribbons of the box and out came Ino's dress. Except it looked 10x more beautiful. It had roses around the top, circling my shoulders, arms, up to my breast. At the end of the dress, it was flowing freely, like the waves. Another layer from the inside of the dress went out a couple of inches from the first layer.

"M-Mom, did you know?" I asked, putting the dress on a hanger, careful not to drop it on the floor or else it might get ruined.

Tsunade shrugged, "Well, yeah. Kakashi, you're adviser, is a good friend of mine. He told me that your prom is today"

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Did you do this?"

"Well, I got it from my other dresses and slowly sewed them all together. Turned out it beautiful. It's perfect for you, Sakura" Tsunade said, standing up and placing her palms on both my shoulders.

I turned around and faced my mother. She looked at me and smiled, "I'm sorry" she said sincerely, "I know, I haven't been the best of mothers and so has your father, we haven't been there for you your entire life and you've been alone…so, I decided—your father and I decided that we'll be staying here with you always. We will never leave your side again"

A single tear slowly left my face as I looked up at my mother. A smiled at her and hugged her tightly in my arms. She breathed in and I could tell that she was also smiling as she caressed my pink hair. "Thank you" I whispered.

My mother slowly took my hands off her and she bent down, looking at me while smiling. How long has it been like this? When it seemed like there were no problems in the world? How long? 5 years ago? Even more? Well, however long it is, I don't mind because now is now.

"Now, are you going to that prom or not?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow up and smiling playfully at me. I snorted, "Yeah, if I don't go, Ino will kill me"

She let me sit down on a chair in front of the mirror. "Wait" she said and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, she came back with a make-up box in her hand. She placed it on the side table and went back to me with a brush on her hand. She slowly brushed my hair and I relaxed. It felt good if your hair was brushed by your mother. She brushed it softly and tenderly and I relaxed with every movement of the brush in my hair.

"Now, tell me everything about what I missed" Tsunade smiled, looking at her daughter through the mirror. Sakura chuckled, "I don't know where to begin"

3

Jiraiya waited until he heard a cling and the elevator doors opened. He swiftly walked through the halls, dodging the people passing by him swiftly. He could see the men in black in every corner of the hospital, eyeing people as they walked by. "Excuse me" Jiraiya said to the counter where a girl was sitting down.

She looked up, "May I help you?"

"Do you know where Uchiha Fugaku's room is?" Jiraiya asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I do. But it seems that only relatives are permitted to enter"

Jiraiya smiled, "Don't worry. I'm a loyal friend of his"

The girl sighed, "Alright, but these men have beaten up people who try to go inside the room"

"Don't worry about it, he's a friend" a familiar voice said. Jiraiya turned to find Mikoto, lovely as ever smiling at him. "Good to see you, Jiraiya"

Jiraiya smiled, "You too, Mikoto. I just came by to visit Fugaku"

She chuckled, "You haven't told me you had arrived. Since when?"

"2 days ago, it's been busy lately and with Sakura," Jiraiya sighed and glanced at Mikoto, "You know about this, don't you?"

"We do" Mikoto frowned as she led Jiraiya to Fugaku's room.

"I thought we had an agreement that we'd do your business as long as she stays away from your family" Jiraiya said.

"I know, we had but…it's also been hard with Sasuke. For now, we're doing our best to protect Sakura" Mikoto affirmed as she opened the door to Fugaku's room. There, Jiraiya saw the frail form of Fugaku. He was awake and he glanced at Jiraiya and smiled, "Well, well" he said. His voice was crackling and sounded two times older than how he usually sounds like.

"It's good to see you, old friend" Jiraiya said, standing in front of Fugaku's bed.

"You too" Fugaku replied.

Jiraiya's friendly face turned into serious business as he looked at his partner in crime, old friend, and also a foe, "I think we have some business to talk about"

4

It was dark and cold in the meeting office. The Otogakure family huddled around in one room, smoking cigars and listening to their leader. "We have to destroy this Uchiha family" a cold, snake-like voice said.

"It's going to be hard, boss. The Uchiha's are one of the most powerful families in the whole world" one of the men said, puffing out smoke from his mouth. The man eyed him, "They're only powerful because everybody is afraid of him! No one has the guts to make a move!"

"Now, the Otogakure family will make a change" he continued, "We'll destroy the family, we'll chop the family members one by one until there's no one left but the Don and now he'll cower in fear of the Otogakure family" he laughed manically.

"Orochimaru-sama, that sounds like a brilliant plan" a white haired boy said, sitting beside him. His name was Kabuto, the right hand of Orochimaru. Clever and smart, but almost just like Orochimaru, psychotic.

"And what do you suggest we do now?" one of Orochimaru's men asked.

Orochimaru smiled cruelly, "Well, since we've failed on killing Fugaku, we'll save him for last. Also, I hear that there is one person that might be just the easiest target of the Uchiha clan"

"Who is it?" one of them asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. oh whatever will happen to Sasuke~! hihi, I uploaded as soon as possible. TOMORROW IS THE START OF SCHOOL. oh god, i hate first days. I hate school. Anyway, thanks for all the viewers who come this far~:" i love you all..you make so...happy. oh god, im gonna cry. THANK YOU SO MUCH. ;_;**

**goddess-ish: don't say anything! my identity is confidential, yo.**

**Gothic Saku-chan: thank chu~!**

**LoveForAnime: Righhhtt? xD THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHA.**

**Night Kaida: YES, YES THEY ARE.**

**Sakura'sGhettoInner: HAHA, I couldn't think of any other character to be Sakura's parents! They're perfect parents for her no matter how funny that is xDD AHAHA, thanksss!**

**harunosakua: THANKS, I WILL.**


	13. Prom Night

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Start Again**

"_I'm going home, to the place where I belong. You know, your love has always been enough for me"_

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, it was exactly 7 in the evening that we finished with everything. My make-up, fitting of dress, a pair of heels, my hair—gosh, no wonder girls are so busy during prom! They all had to pretty themselves no matter what. I smiled at my reflection. I looked so different—I'd say I looked beautiful, just for this night, I thought I did.

My lips were puffy and pink, my eyes in the shade of a light pink that complemented by green eyes. My eyelashes were darker and were lined perfectly. My cheeks were pink and my hair was up in a messy bun. Strings of hair were down and it curled all the way down—a wavy curl? My bangs were tucked in my right ear and everything just took my breath away—especially the dress. It was amazing how everything fitted on me perfectly.

The heels made my legs look longer and it was nice—it really was. I turned around to finally look at my mother and smiled at her, she was smiling back at me, "You look beautiful"

I gulped and nodded, "You know, Sasuke will be taking me to prom"

Tsunade sighed and smiled at me, which deeply surprised me. I was expecting her to be mad at me, yell at me or anything negative! But…it was actually other way around. I furrowed my eyebrows at her reaction and she giggled.

"Sakura, tonight is prom. Just for the night, I'll let you go with that troublesome man" she said.

I smiled widely at her, "Thank you"

She nodded, "Well, I think your father is around" she said when we heard a click of the door. I nodded and went out of the room. I went down the stairs until I finally reached the living room. My father was turned around, drinking water. He was dressed formally in a black suit and a brief case on the other hand—he looked like a business man.

When he turned around his eyes widened and he dropped his brief case on the floor. I giggled, "Hi dad"

He breathed in and walked towards me, "My god, you look so beautiful. Twice as beautiful as your own mother"

I smiled widely, "She was the one that did all this"

He cocked one eyebrow up, "So, I'm guessing the two of you already made up?"

I nodded and he sighed, "Well, thank god"

"Where have you been?" Tsunade's voice chimed up. Jiraiya looked up at mother and smiled, "Just business"

A few minutes later after talking about prom and everything else, a honk in the car came. I smiled at both my parents. "I think I would have to go"

Jiraiya stood up, "I think not yet"

I furrowed my eyebrows at his reply, "Why not?"

"Bring the man in, Sakura" Tsunade said, a smile on her face. My heart beat slowly went fast and my eyes widened, they wanted to meet Sasuke? The man they hated me to be with? I can't believe this!

"Y-You want to m-meet him?" I asked.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both stayed silent for a while and soon nodded their heads. Sakura bit her lower lip and walked out of the room. She went out to find Sasuke wearing a black tux that had a black tie undone. He looked awfully sexy in it and I almost took him there when I smelled his light perfume.

He smirked at me, "You look beautiful"

I blushed slightly, "Well, you look handsome"

He smiled and opened was about to open the passenger seat. I stopped him and he looked up at me in surprise, "You don't want to get in?"

I shook my head, "My parents want to—erm—meet you"

Sasuke eyes widened and he chuckled a few seconds later. "That's…weird?"

"Yeah, it's weird" I said and chuckled as we walked towards the entrance of the house. He opened the door and there Tsunade and Jiraiya—mom and dad—sat, looking absolutely serious and terrifying. I gulped, this isn't a good idea.

Jiraiya stood up and smiled casually at Sasuke, "It's good to finally meet you, boy"

Sasuke smiled uneasily, "You too, sir"

Jiraiya snorted, "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old, call me Jiraiya"

"I'm Tsunade" Tsunade stood up finally and walked up to Sasuke to shake his hand after Jiraiya.

Jiraiya eyed the boy, "You both know that both of us," he looked at Tsunade then back at us, "don't agree with…this"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Yes, dad, we both know"

"Sasuke—am I right?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke nodded and Jiraiya continued, "You know that the world out there is very _dangerous," _I felt Sasuke stiffened at the last word of my father's phrase and he continued, "And just because we don't approve of this, doesn't mean we don't want you to protect our daughter from all the _crimes _in this world—"

"Jiraiya, I perfectly understand and I will protect Sakura no matter what—even if it takes my life. You have no need to tell me of this, I know the situation of the world" Sasuke said steadily although he was slightly shaking. My eyes furrowed as the air around the both tensed and everything seemed serious.

Both men didn't say anything and continued to stare into each other's eyes as if they were talking in their minds. Then all of a sudden, Jiraiya smiled and chuckled, "I see…I understand"

Tsunade looked at both worriedly and sighed, "I think it's time for these youngsters to go to prom"

Jiraiya nodded, "Of course, we don't want their friends to be waiting for them"

I nodded and walked with Sasuke to the porch of the house until Tsunade stopped us, "Ah wait a second!" she cried and disappeared upstairs. I looked at Jiraiya confusingly and he just shrugged having no idea what she was up to.

Soon, Tsunade came back with a camera on her hand and I had to laugh, "Seriously, mom?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at me, "Oh come on, I just want this to be a moment to remember. Now, take a pose, both of you annoying lovebirds"

I chuckled and held Sasuke's hand. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked at my eyes intently and a smile was on his face. I wondered what he was thinking about but the way he looked at me made my heart tingle and I felt warm all over.

2

The moment she walked towards me, my heart melted. It was so impossible for someone to look so beautiful and it was more impossible that she was all mine. She looked up at me sweetly with those emerald eyes of hers and her pink lips curl up to a smile and she was the mere meaning of perfection. When I talked to her parents—down to the moment her dad somehow knew about us—all I could ever think of was Sakura.

I would protect her no matter what and those words that I told her dad were true. She was everything I ever wanted and she's everything to me. She was fragile and I will forever be by her side, no matter how far I would be—she would always be the only one.

Instead of looking at the camera for a pose for her mother, we looked into each other's eyes for a moment and we couldn't tear away. Her emerald eyes glittered and I thought I had stopped breathing. She was more beautiful than a goddess—hell, not even beautiful is enough to describe her. I looked into her eyes and what I saw was something that would last forever—a ring with her name in it around my finger and the same with hers. Beautiful and amazing children with her—a family with her.

I looked intently at her and I know we were both seeing the same thing. We saw forever in each other's eyes.

3

When both parents saw the teenagers look at each other, they saw trouble—a good and bad way. Tsunade, from the moment she took that picture and she saw it, she definitely knew both were meant for each other. Jiraiya, when he saw them look at each other's eyes saw that it was kind of bittersweet.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Tsuande and Jiraiya, "I think it's time for us to go. Bye mom, by dad" Sakura said sweetly as both walked away.

Tsunade felt a tear escape her eyes and she immediately brushed it off. She felt Jiraiya's hand around her shoulder and pull her closer to his chest. "He meant it, don't worry" Jiraiya whispered to her.

Tsunade smiled, "I know"

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the car. They had finally arrived in prom and all their friends were waiting for them. Ino was the first one to run towards Sakura and inspected her dress, "You look amazing, Sakura!" she cried.

Sakura chuckled, "Oh shush, Ino, you look better than me" Ino was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves in the right places and she looked absolutely marvellous. Her blond hair was down and she had brushed off the bangs that usually covered her right eye. "I know, puffy eyes"

Sakura for the first time, didn't mind Ino calling her that. Sakura turned to Hinata who was wearing a white simple dress that was spaghetti in the back. She looked pure and sexy at the same time. Hinata's hair was up in a ponytail and her make-up was light just like Sakura's, "Wow…Hinata"

Hinata blushed furiously, "S-Sakura-chan, you look beautiful"

Sakura rolled her eyes at that and looked at Tenten who was wearing a simple black dress that was bare at the back. It was short and she had matching black doll shoes with that that had heels. Her hair for the first time, was down and she looked stunning. "Tenten, is that even you?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

All of us laughed at that and Tenten nudged my arm, "Oh stop it you"

"Who are you guys with?" I asked.

Ino shrugged, "I'm with Sai. He asked me out!"

"Sai?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Somehow, Sakura and everybody else expected it to be Shikamaru. Isn't Sai rumoured to be the player next to Uchiha? And now that Uchiha isn't a player, he's the only player now. Although Sai and Ino are together in prom, everybody—the whole school—knows that Shikamaru and Ino has a thing for each other.

"Yeah, Shikamaru didn't ask me out but what do I care!" Ino laughed uneasily. That was just obvious.

Sakura turned to the others, "How about you guys?"

"I'm with Neji" Tenten smirked. Sakura cocked one eyebrow up as Ino nudged her shoulder, "There's a thing between them and I have a feeling both of them has some secret relationship, ey?"

Sakura wriggled her eyebrows, "TELL US EVERYTHING!"

Tenten looked around first and then went to her friends, "Huddle!" she cried and the four girls all huddled together, "Okay, so I slept with him"

The three gasped, "Oh my god! When!" Ino cried.

"Well, something happened during the planning of Sakura-chan's birthday that didn't go out so well" Tenten half smiled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Screw that, tell us what happened!"

"Okay fine, so after I turned the lights down, I hurriedly look for a place to hide when I tripped and I kind of fell over Neji and he kissed me!"

Hinata squealed the loudest. She was a fan of these romantic kind of stuff—she was a hopeless romantic but shy to ever show it.

"Oh my god! Then what?" Ino cried.

"So I was walking back home after the whole incident and he kind of caught up to me and everything was blurry okay? Pops wasn't home, this was an opportunity and you all know he's my big time crush—"

"You aren't a virgin anymore!" Ino yelled and Tenten immediately broke the huddle circle and covered Ino's red lips, "Shut up you loudmouth!"

Ino giggled and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Sakura turned to Hinata, "And you?"

"I-I'm n-not with a-anyone" Hinata stuttered and all of us frowned, "You should make a move on Naruto, he's complete dumb shit" Tenten said.

"B-But—"

"Ola ladies~" speak of the devil, Naruto came towards us, "Why don't we all go to prom now and have the time of our lives?"

Ino rolled her eyes at him, "You're complete dumb shit!"

Naruto just scratched the back of his golden hair, "Uhm…okay?"

"Bye, idiot" Tenten rolled her eyes at him also and walked towards Ino.

Hinata ran towards them, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. Naruto looked at Sakura and shrugged, "What was that about?"

"We were just talking about how blind and stupid you are, Naruto" Sakura said and walked off with the other girls. Naruto was left there, dumbstruck and didn't know why every girl hated him. He frowned when he felt a rough hand around his shoulder, "What the hell did I do, teme?"

Sasuke sighed, "What the hell DIDN'T you do, dobe?"

4

The first dance, Sakura danced with her friends. They all laughed and their funny dancing moves and soon, they had ran out of breath and decided to sit back down but the boys weren't there anymore, instead there were just there near the buffet, getting more food than they already ate.

"They are such pigs!" Ino cried.

"I know, just like you" Tenten snorted, earning a glare from Ino.

Before Ino could say anything, Hinata spoke up, "I-Ino, S-Sai is dancing with another girl"

Ino's eyes widened as she looked around until her eyes stopped at Sai—dancing with her number one enemy: Ami.

"Son of a bitch!" Ino yelled and stomped off into the dance floor, followed by Tenten trying to break off the two. Hinata stood up, worry obvious in her face, "I shouldn't have said that!" she cried.

Sakura held Hinata's hand and placed her back in her seat, "I think you should have. I also think, Ino had expected this. Sai is not a very great guy"

"Y-You think so too?" Hinata asked, looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Everyone thinks so too, Hinata" Sakura chuckled. Hinata frowned, "I see, but why would she say yes to Sai?"

Sakura thought deeply until she saw who Shikamaru was with. It was Temari. She was from another class and she was kind of pretty, yes but Ino was definitely more prettier than her. Sakura smirked, "Maybe it was because Shikamaru didn't ask her out and she planned to make him jealous?"

"Ino likes Shika?" Hinata asked innocently and Sakura shrugged, "Everybody knows that there's a thing between them—I know you do, too" Sakura winked.

The whole time during prom, everybody danced and moved around and the boys just ate and chatted. Sakura was always dancing with the girls because Sasuke hadn't really asked her on a dance and she was wondering why and what his plan was. Was he planning to not dance with her the entire prom night? She frowned_, when will he ask me to dance? _

"Beautiful ladies and gentlemen! This is the last dance before we tell you who prom king and prom queen are! So get ready!" the DJ said and piano started playing.

Sakura looked down on her feet, watching the people get their boyfriends and dance with them. Then, Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and smiled. "Would you like to dance?" he asked in a deep voice. Sakura nodded and stood up in her chair.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said as Sasuke led her to the middle of the dance floor. Somehow, everybody made way for them and everybody suddenly stopped dancing to look at the two. Oblivious of the sudden reaction to everyone, Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and her other hand on his hand. Sasuke placed a hand around her waist and held on to her hand.

He smirked, "Just follow my steps"

Sakura chuckled, "You still remember that I don't know how to dance very well"

"You dance weird with your friends" Sasuke whispered and Sakura blushed, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you are too adorable" he chuckled and began to dance.

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colours and promises,_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall._

_But watching you stand alone, _

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

Sasuke rested his forehead on Sakura's and she smiled at the warm action of Sasuke as they spun around the dance floor and the spotlight was on them.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"I love you so much" he whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura closed her eyes at the feeling of his warm breath on her ear and she almost cried of joy at how meaningful those words are when it came out of his mouth, "I love you too" she whispered back.

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this._

_One step closer…_

"Tell me how much you love me" Sakura breathed, wanting to hear more of his sweet words that come out of his mouth. He looked into her eyes, "I will love you always. When this dark hair is white, I will still love you. When the smooth softness of youth is replaced by the delicate softness of age, I will still want to touch your skin. When your face is full of the lines of every smile you have ever smiled, of every surprise I have seen flash through your eyes, when every tear you have ever cried has left its mark upon your face, I will treasure you all the more, because I was there to see it all. I will share your life with you, Sakura, and I will love you until the last breath leaves your body or mine"

"Wow" Sakura breathed at the long confession he made.

"You don't remember?" he asked and Sakura shook her head in response. "I don't"

"A Lick Of Frost by Laurell K. Hamilton" he said.

Sakura's eyes widened, "You read it?"

"I was interested as to why you were so curious about it" Sasuke chuckled.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along, I believe time will find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

Piano echoed through the dance floor until the last note of the piano and the lovers stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes, "Looks like it's time for king and queen" Sasuke whispered and slowly let go of Sakura. Sakura looked around and noticed that everybody was in a circle and looked at them, "So it's official?" one of them cried and everybody broke into an applause except for some girls.

The lights lit up once again and everybody looked up at the stage, "Well, looks like we know who our prom king and queen are since only one was dancing" the DJ laughed.

"So, the prom king and queen, please—"

The DJ was cut off when Hinata was suddenly pushed up on stage by the girls. She was blushing madly as everybody had eyes on her, "Hinata?" Sakura whispered to herself.

Ino went to Sasuke and Sakura, "We are taking none of her Naruto love anymore and its final for her to make a move! And I thought this was the perfect opportunity"

Sakura's lips formed into an O at Ino's plan, "You evil witch!" she cried and Ino laughed, "I'm genius"

"Go Hinata!" Tenten's voice could be heard around the crowd. Hinata blushed widely as she took the microphone from the DJ's hands.

"I-I'm sorry for the delay of p-prom king and q-queen b-but I have a confession t-to make" she stuttered but continued anyway, "Naruto-kun, I love you" and everybody gasped and some cheered for her braveness. I searched the crowd for Naruto and there he was by the side, his jaw half open and his eyes wide as he looked at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, there is no pretending. Wherever you are and I know we're still high school but I mean every word I say, I believe you're the only one, I love you…and if there is life after that, I'll love you then" Hinata said, not even stuttering which got Sakura and the others in surprise.

"Ino, did you tell her to say that?" Sakura asked, whispering in Ino's ears.

"N-No" Ino stuttered.

There was silence and Hinata didn't know what to say anymore, "I'm sorry once a-again for the inconvenience" she said and was about to walk away from the stage when the DJ grabbed her wrist and let her stay put in the stage. He grabbed the microphone and smiled, "Come on out here, you lucky bastard! Naruto!" he cried.

Everybody was cheering and slowly Naruto emerged from the stairs, his eyes locked into Hinata's white ones. Hinata's heart beat faster than ever and she felt like she was about to faint but not this time, Ino and the others were right, Hinata had to stop acting so childish and it's time for her to make a move. She couldn't stand hiding anymore.

Naruto went closer to Hinata, "Is it true?" he whispered. His eyes were gentle and Hinata's heart melted, "Y-Yes" she replied.

"Give it up for the prom king and queen!" the DJ cried and everybody cheered. Naruto's lips went to his usual grin and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. He took the crowns and placed Hinata's queen crown first and then his. Everyone cheered, including Sakura and Sasuke. They didn't mind that they got the crowns—hell, they didn't care about being prom king and queen.

Soon, prom was done and everybody was getting out of the ballroom. Shikamaru was with Temari while Ino was with Sai and she looked mad at him and Sai just looked away from her, probably eyeing one of the girls. Sasuke was with Sakura as usual and Hinata was with Naruto.

"Bye guys!" Sakura bid the others goodbye.

"Bye! It was an awesome night!" Tenten cried back, her hands around Neji's arm as they walked off into Neji's car.

"Bye, girl. I guess I'm going home alone tonight. I ain't letting playboy get in my pants" Ino said, sighing. Sakura hugged Ino, "Don't worry about it, some guys are better" and with that, they walked off into their separate paths.

Hinata went to Sakura, "Bye, and your dance was amazing with Sasuke" she said. Sakura giggled, "And your confession was amazing. Completely brave!"

Sasuke sighed, "Now I wonder if both of you are finally going out"

Hinata blushed, "We went backstage and we…uhm…"

"Okay, I get it" Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled, "I can't believe this! I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow!"

Hinata smiled, "B-Bye Sakura! Have a great time with Sasuke" she said and walked off to Naruto's side.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "It definitely is a night to remember, huh?" she said.

"Definitely" Sasuke and once they turned around, Sasuke stopped walking and Sakura furrowed her eyebrows on who she saw. It was the man Sasuke once hated and didn't want to see again, and it was a friend of Sakura who was always there for her.

"Gaara?"

* * *

**A/N: AHHH CLIFFIE, CLIFFIE~ 3 hehehehe. So, first day of school SUCKED. Gosh, everything was boring. All we were doing were introducing ourselves and blah blah blah and I slept in most of the classes as the teacher was discussing about their damn boring lives (look, i don't care who you are. I just want to get it over with) *Sigh***

**ANYWAY, I'm probably not going to update on the weekdays, knowing that it's busy and stuff because of school but I'll definitely try to update during weekends!3**

**SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, SERIOUSLY I LOVE YOU. And also, the more you give me reviews the more you get your chapters3 HEHE, LOVE YOU.**

**Night Kaida: HEY YOU! I replied to your review by PM:) check it out! in case you didn't notice it:)**

**LoveForAnime: MWAHAHAH I LOVE MAKING PEOPLE CRY XDDDDDDDDD and yeah Orochimaru = = I wonder what he's going to plan for Sasuke!**

**goddess-ish: SUCKED. **

**dangerouslycrazy: Here you go ma'am! I hope you're contented with it, ma'am!**

**Gothic saku-chan: thanks for your love3**

**harunosakua: HERE'S YOUR UPDATE GAL!3**


	14. After Prom: The Events

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Start Again**

"_You put your arms around me and I'm home"_

* * *

Hinata walked side by side with Naruto, still in her prom dress while Naruto was in his tux. She was still blushing as images of what had happened during prom flashed in her mind. It was so unbelievable and crazy that Hinata Hyuuga—the Hinata Hyuuga, most shy girl in school—did something that no girl could do! It was crazy. Tomorrow, people will be buzzing with everything that happened.

Naruto glanced at the purple haired girl. Her revelation was shocking. He was 10x more shocked than anybody out there. True, he never really showed any interest in the girl sometimes, he showed it when no one was actually looking at him. When she blushes like crazy in her desk by herself when no one is even talking to her, when she stutters madly when she talks to him, when she fainted when he smiled at her and introduced himself.

Hinata was a pretty girl—Hinata IS a pretty girl. Naruto thinks differently though, he thinks she's beautiful and he's undeserving of such a girl and it was impossible for her to like him—even love him. He thought she was a lady and more over, she's Neji Hyuuga's cousin. They're never going to be together! Naruto was a loud mouth and dumb, Hinata on the other hand was an amazing girl. She was lady like, super ultra cute and gentle.

Hinata couldn't take the silence anymore and it was eating her brains out and she stopped walking which caused Naruto to stop too and look back at her, "Naruto-kun, I-I—about that outburst earlier, I'm s-sorry!" she cried.

Naruto chuckled, "It's fine. At least you got prom queen right?" Naruto pointed at the crown that was on top of Hinata's head. She blushed furiously, "It was v-very unexpected"

"So, since your prom queen and I'm king, let's go for a late date night!" Naruto cried and went back to Hinata's side. He placed his arm up, indicating for her to wrap her hands around it. Hinata blushed even more if that's still possible and wrapped her tiny hands around Naruto's muscular arm.

They started walking once again, their light was the moonlight from above. "Where a-are we going?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked down at her and smiled, "Wherever the wind takes us"

2

Ino didn't go home just yet. It was a beautiful night and she didn't want to spend it sadly. So, she sat on a bench in the boulevard and looked up at the bright full moon. "Man, those bastards are lucky they have someone to be with" she sighed.

Before, she always thought that she had loved Sasuke. She didn't love him just because of his looks and all, but because she always thought he was different—and she was right. But she was wrong that she could be the one to change it because all this time, Sasuke truly loved only one girl and deep inside, he never let her go even though she broke his heart. It was amazing that a love story like this was in high school. These stories only happened in movies, really.

Well, at first, the thought of Sakura with Sasuke, Ino was somehow a bit jealous but Sakura was her friend and she didn't want to have a fight with her. Besides, Sakura was a truly beautiful girl—inside and out. No wonder Sasuke loved her very much until now. Now it's been a couple of weeks since that'd happened and Ino managed to move on quickly. Now, she had set her eyes on Shikamaru. She'd always thought he was a jerk. A very arrogant man just because he was so smart and everything!

"Annoying man" Ino whispered underneath her breath. A few weeks after, she had fell in love with him. She somehow noticed how she always smiles even though his comebacks were harsh. She smiles when she says she's a troublesome girl but still does the things she wants him to do anyway. She thought he'd ask her out, but turns out he asked another one and it truly struck a dagger in her heart.

From afar, Ino heard faint screaming. Her ears perked up and she looked around to find where the source was. She finally saw two shadows underneath a tree not too far away from her. She slowly went to the edge of the bench until she heard clearly what they were saying.

"God damn it, Temari!" Shikamaru's voice was heard. Ino gasped, _Temari and Shikamaru were fighting?_

"Shikamaru, come on! It's not like we're together or anything!" Temari cried back.

"I can't do this anymore with you, okay? I don't want to see you again!" He snapped at her.

"But—"

"Shut up, okay? Just shut the fuck up. I don't want to be alone with you! Besides, I know you're only using me for pleasure so just—god damn it!" Shikamaru was very frustrated with Temari and he began to walk away. When he stepped out of the shade of the tree, he saw Ino and Ino saw him.

It was obvious that he was crying and he simply glared at her. Ino couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he started walking towards her. Once he was near enough, he stopped in front of her and continued his cold stare at her, "Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" he said harshly.

Ino pressed her lips together and simply nodded. Shikamaru continued to walk away, leaving an angry Temari and sad Ino. Ino really wanted to do something and as if by impulse, she ran after him.

"Shikamaru!" she cried out. Shikamaru turned around and faced Ino.

Ino bit her lower lip, "Can I walk with you?"

Shikamaru didn't answer for a while and soon sighed, "Troublesome" he mumbled but he let Ino walk with him anyway.

3

"Gaara?" Sakura said, not sure with who she was seeing. He was the man that was always with her and before she left, they kind of got into a fight with everything and he had told her that he loved her.

"Sakura," he greeted, looking at her softly and then his eyes turned cold when he glanced at Sasuke, "Sasuke" he greeted also. Sasuke didn't move but just continued to stare at the red head man.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, letting go of Sasuke's arm.

"Can we talk in private?" Gaara asked. Sakura hesitated for a while but decided to talk to him anyway. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and he narrowed his eyes at her, "What? You're really going to go to him?"

"Come on, it's not like I'm choosing sides okay? I'll be right back. Wait for me in the car" Sakura said. Sasuke didn't speak for a while and soon, he nodded and walked towards the Lamborghini. Sakura walked side by side with Gaara until they were far enough from the other people around.

He looked at her and his heart skipped a beat when she looked up at him, "So, you're here" she said. Her innocent voice seemed a little bit more mature now. _She's such a woman now, _Gaara thought.

"Look, I just want to understand why you went with Sasuke" he said.

Sakura sighed, "You still don't understand, Gaara? I love him!" she cried.

"But why do you love him? He's broke your heart several times when you guys were still dating 2 years back and who was the one there for you? I don't understand how you can still love him!" Gaara threw a frustrated hand through his hair.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "You can't understand, Gaara"

"He's completely brainwashed you!" Gaara cried.

"He didn't! I was the one who broke his heart most in the end, okay?" Sakura said. Frustrated why Gaara just couldn't understand this.

"You're so stupid!" Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Sakura was a bit taken aback by the comment but she quickly regained her composure, "If you think it's stupid then go away!"

"I can't let the one I love go like that—he's a player, Sakura" Gaara said.

"You don't love me, Gaara" Sakura said with conviction.

Gaara groaned, "I know I love you"

"Well, it's a one sided love for you then" Sakura said harshly.

Gaara however, ignored that and got out a piece of paper out from his pocket, "Don't you remember those times when you were lonely because of him?" he handed her the piece of paper and Sakura looked at it. Her eyes softened, it was the first time she ever wrote a song and she even learned how to play the piano because of Gaara.

"This was a long time ago" Sakura mumbled.

"I know, but it still has a meaning. Don't you remember everything he's done to you? How can you still forgive him?" Gaara asked.

Sakura looked up at him, a softness in her eyes that made Gaara relax, "Because I love him" she said softly and started to walk away from him.

Gaara watched as the pinkette walked away. He knew that she was doing the wrong thing, going back to that wretched man, he couldn't just look and watch her being deceived by him all the time. He had to do something about this, he couldn't take her tears anymore because of him. He needed to destroy Sasuke.

4

Neji dropped Tenten off in front of her house. He kissed her softly on the lips and he smiled at her—a rare smile indeed and Tenten was the only one to ever see him smile like this. Tenten felt the knots curl on her stomach. They have been dating for a few weeks already and until now, the way Neji looks at her still made her nervous as ever.

"It was a lovely night" Tenten said, a small smile playing on her lips.

Neji smiled back, "Yeah" he said and got out red box in his pocket. Tenten looked at it and her heart beat went fast once she laid her eyes on it. This would be the first gift Neji had ever given to her and she was so excited to know what it was. Neji slowly opened the box and there, Tenten saw a silver bracelet. It was chains until it stopped where an infinity symbol lay.

"W-Wow, this looks so expensive" Tenten stuttered as she eyed the bracelet. Neji chuckled, "Really? That's the first thing you thought when you saw it?"

Tenten blushed, "I think it's beautiful"

Neji took the bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist, it fitted her perfectly. Tenten bit her lower lip and smiled, "It's wonderful"

"I know" Neji said, smiling at her. Tenten gently kissed him the lips that soon became hot and rough when they suddenly heard a grumble from behind. Tenten looked back and her eyes widened.

"P-Pops"

5

Naruto and Hinata ended up going to Naruto's house instead. They were in a small attic in his room and it was beautiful. There were Christmas lights decorated in ceiling and portraits of people and figures were around. There was one circular window that had some kind of pattern in the end of the attic. There was beer on the side that Naruto had prepared and a nice mat where they both sat.

"This is b-beautiful, Naruto-kun. Did you d-draw this?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto looked at the paintings and drawings, "No, my mother did before she passed away years ago"

Hinata looked up at him, "I'm sorry for a-asking"

"Nah, it's fine. She was the one that decorated everything. She told me once that if I ever found someone amazing, I would take her here" Naruto said, his eyes lost into the memory of his mother.

Hinata blushed, "I-I see, have you took someone here?"

Naruto chuckled and looked at her pearly eyes, "No, you're the first"

That made Hinata smile. Naruto watched her as she sipped a little bit of beer and her nose crinkled. It was her first time ever drinking alcohol. Naruto had forced her to drink. "So, w-why'd you take me here?"

Naruto thought for a moment and sighed, "Because your different than the other girls"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, "H-How am I different? I-I mean, I'm quite t-the same"

"Ethereal" Naruto replied.

Hinata thought in confusion. She has never heard of that word before, maybe it was made up? Naruto chuckled, "Hey, I may be dumb, but I have some vocabulary"

Hinata blushed, "I-I didn't think you were dumb! I just d-don't know that word!" she cried, panicking that Naruto might get mad at her.

Naruto cocked one eyebrow up, "Really? So I have a more vast vocabulary than you?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto simply chuckled. He reached out to touch a strand of her hair and placed it at the back of her ear. Hinata blushed at the action. Naruto still didn't take his hands away from her hair and a moment later, his fingers travelled to her red cheeks until her chin as he lifted her face up to meet his blue ocean eyes.

"Ethereal—extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world" Naruto explained.

6

Ino and Shikamaru walked side by side, not saying anything. Ino glanced at Shikamaru. Her heart was racing, _ugh, I'm so stupid! What am I suppose to say now? I suck at comforting people—moreover if it was a guy! _

Ino noticed that they were close enough that their shoulders were even touching together and it made her heart beat erratic. "Shikamaru, do you want to talk about it?" Ino asked softly.

Shikamaru looked up at her, his eyes dull and red, "We had sex a lot" he said simply. Ino mentally face palmed herself, _really? _

"But she only used me for pleasure" Shikamaru continued and Ino listened, "I was…starting to fall for her and if I did, it'd be only danger and heartbreak. She only slept with me when she was drunk. She's the one who took my virginity away too," a humourless laugh and he continued, "I couldn't stand being alone with her anymore and that's when I just snapped right then and there. It was a mistake to ever be with her. I regret everything with her"

Ino didn't know why and where she got the braveness from, but she slipped her hand in his and let it fill the spaces in his fingers. He looked straight, didn't stop walking like nothing special happened but it made Ino happy because his fingers curled up and he held her hand back.

Moments later, they had arrived in a tall apartment building and they stopped there. "Do you want to come up?" Shikamaru asked her naturally. Ino blushed, "S-Sure" _my parents are out of town anyway. Maybe he needs someone with him. Who knew Shikamaru was a fragile man?_

Shikamaru nodded and led her inside the building. An old man sat in the corner and he looked at the two, "It's a lovely evening, Nara"

Shikamaru nodded once at the old man, "Yeah, it is"

"It seems you have a lovely lady with you, too" the old man smiled, showing his missing teeth and looking at the girl. Ino smiled back, "Thank you, mister"

Shikamaru groaned, "Good evening" he said and they went inside the elevator. Shikamaru pressed the 4th level and the elevator doors slowly closed.

Ino could feel the tension between them and she wondered what might happen tonight. "Shikamaru, I'm sorry"

Shikamaru looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"I eavesdropped on you guys, I didn't mean it. Curiosity just got the best of me, I guess" Ino replied grimly.

Shikamaru just shrugged, "It's fine. I don't mind, it's you anyway"

Ino was confused at his reply but decided not to ask him why. There was a ding and the elevator doors opened, showing a long hallway. They walked out and started walking. Ino was behind Shikamaru as he led them to his apartment room. There was a number 35 on the door and he opened it. Once they were in, Ino's nose crinkled as she saw his boyish apartment.

There were clothes all over the floor and a black cat was there, sleeping on his couch that was filled with chips. His table was also filled with cans of beers and other…stuff. She looked at the kitchen and it had unwashed dishes in the sink.

"You live here?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru shrugged and plopped down on the couch, taking the cat by surprise. The cat jumped and ran away to god knows where. "Why? What's with it?"

"It's completely chaos here! What do you do on weekends?" Ino said, cocking one eyebrow up and putting both her hands on her waist. Shikamaru eyed her and he felt something tight underneath his pants but he ignored it, "You know my first impression when I saw you?" he asked all of a sudden.

Ino, not knowing where this was going answered him anyway, "No, what is it?"

"You're a troublesome, very annoying woman and not good in sex" Shikamaru said, smirking. Ino didn't say anything for a moment, _let's see about that, Nara. _

Ino smirked at him and slowly—seductively, walked towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru gulped as Ino placed a knee up and rested it in the middle of Shikamaru's legs, purposefully scraping his hard-on. Ino chuckled as her face was inches away from his, "I don't know if you ever noticed this, but first impressions are often wrong" she whispered seductively at him.

Shikamaru groaned as she once again, scraped it. Suddenly there was a loud thud and Ino jumped. The cat was in the sink and plates fell down on the floor. Ino groaned, "What is with your place!" she cried.

Shikamaru eyed her as she went to his kitchen. He looked at her ass, swaying back and forth. He smiled, it was the first time in a long time that he had smiled. She was such a troublesome girl but somehow, she made him happy. Temari was just trouble—in a bad way but Ino was trouble, in a good way.

He forgot about Temari, she wasn't worth crying over a night and he paid attention to the blonde girl that was screaming at the black cat that was just staring right back at her, not understanding whatever she was saying.

7

Sakura went inside Sasuke's car and sighed. Sasuke glanced at her and noticed the piece of paper that was in her hands, "What's that?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "It's nothing" she said and placed the paper inside her purse. Sasuke had a sinking feeling in his chest. Sakura never hides stuff from him before, _was it some kind of letter from Gaara?_

"What did you talk about?" he asked her. Sakura sighed, "The past, don't worry about it"

Sasuke groaned, "What the hell?"

Sakura looked up at him, "What?"

"What are you hiding from me?" Sasuke asked her, frustrated.

"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything!" she cried.

"It's painfully obvious that you are!" Sasuke snapped at her.

Sakura groaned, "I don't want to talk about it now, okay? God damn it, Uchiha!" the only time she ever calls him by his last name were those times when she was either frustrated by something or just really angry at him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and dangerously sped off into the road. Sakura, not caring about his speed, looked frustrated herself. _Gaara is here, damn it. _Sakura looked around and found herself in Sasuke's mansion. He hadn't brought her back home and she looked at Sasuke, eyes furrowed.

"Why didn't you take me home?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her, anger boiling in his eyes. He didn't like it. He didn't like Gaara and he didn't like it that Sakura was hiding something from her—it was unnatural! A lovely night would've been spent nicely in the end but Gaara had to show up.

"Because you need to talk to me about something!" Sasuke cried.

"I have nothing to talk to you about. I'll take a cab from here" Sakura said and was about to open the door when Sasuke stopped her by locking all the doors in the car.

Sakura turned to him, "What is your problem?"

"This isn't like you, Sakura! Tell me what your hiding" Sasuke said.

"It's the past, Sasuke. It has nothing to do with you" Sakura replied.

Sasuke groaned, "I bet it does"

"Can we just—can we just discuss this upstairs?" Sakura asked with a sigh. Sasuke nodded in response. They walked out of the car and entered the mansion. Once they were in, Sakura spotted Itachi, sitting on a black leather chair that had a high back, in front of the fire place.

"Hello Sasuke, Sakura" Itachi greeted without looking back at them.

"How'd you know I'm here?" Sakura asked.

"The obvious clicking of her heels" Itachi said and a chuckle could be heard from him. Sasuke groaned and grabbed Sakura's wrist, "We're going upstairs"

"Don't make so much noise" Itachi commented, making Sakura blush furiously.

They went up to the flight of stairs, passed some hallways until they finally reached his room. They went inside and Sasuke locked the door. He looked back at Sakura who was looking out of the big windows. The moon was shining brightly and it was a nice view. It was the only thing that lit the room and Sakura liked it that way. She looked back at the dark and a figure emerged.

Sasuke stared at her form. Somehow, the moonlight always made her twice as beautiful. "What I'm hiding from you…is my past" Sakura sighed.

"Why are you hiding it from me?" Sasuke asked gently.

Sakura tucked in a loose hair behind her ear and she bit her lower lip, "My past is…somehow dark in a way" she chuckled, but it was humourless—a hollow laugh. Sakura looked down on the ground, not wanting to meet her past again. It was shallow, dark and empty. Even with Gaara there, she was nothing.

8

"P-Pops" Tenten stuttered.

He looked at Neji from Tenten then back at the boy who was screwing with his daughter. However, he didn't go crazy, yell at Tenten and Neji, nor did he beat them up. Instead, he did the complete opposite. He smiled. Yes, he smiled. Tenten and Neji furrowed their eyebrows in unison.

"Oh god, thank the heavens! Here I thought my daughter was lesbian!" he cried, tears of happiness in his eyes.

Tenten mentally face palmed herself. Her dad thought she was lesbian? What the hell is that?

"DAD? What the hell!" Tenten cried, her face fuming, "Why did you think I was lesbian?"

Tenten's father just sighed, "C'mon, you're a bit of a tomboy you know so I thought you'd never get a boyfriend and you'd just get a girlfriend—like Ino, you know"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not like that, dad. Meet Neji Hyuuga, he's my boyfriend" she said, grabbing Neji's arm and shove him in front of her father. Neji groaned and soon looked calm and composed in front of Tenten's father.

"Good evening" Neji said.

Tenten's father simply laughed and took the boy in his arms, "You're my saviour! Hyuuga, eh? Aren't you some rich family?" the two men were going inside the house and Tenten followed behind them, listening to what her father was saying.

"We own a business" Neji said, his emotion never faltering.

"Well, that's great! You should marry my daughter and send some money to her parents~ We're almost bankrupt!" her father yelled.

"Dad! Stop it. You haven't even told him your name" Tenten huffed.

Her dad looked back and chuckled, "Now, you are such a girl" he cried.

Tenten rolled her eyes. Tenten's father turned his attention to Neji and smirked, "My name is Yasuki!" he cried.

"Good to meet you, sir" Neji said and Yasuki—Tenten's father burst out laughing.

"Dad, it's late at night. I think Neji should be heading home now" Tenten said, she was so embarrassed of her father! "Neji, don't call me sir. Call me Yasuki alright?" Yasuki said.

Neji simply nodded. Yasuki let go of Neji and went back inside the house, leaving both alone. Tenten looked up at Neji, "Sorry for my dad, he's…ugh, I'm so embarrassed"

Neji chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, "You should go back in now, it was nice meeting your father"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "It wasn't. I know you"

"Yeah, yeah, well goodnight" Neji said and pecked her lips once more. Tenten smiled, "Goodnight"

**A/N: SO, it's not that good and I'm sorry about the different scenes and going back again xD I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THAT. XD but if that annoys you, just tell me and I'll stop doing it xD**

**AHHH, OHMEGASH~ I haven't really told you anything about Sakura's past after she broke up with Sasuke. I mean, all I told you was that she was nothing and lonely and everything. Well, there is more to that. xD told you Gaara is kind of an important character in my side story! (wait, did I tell you?) Well, look forward to the next chapter for the *revelation* of Sakura's past, Gaara's involvement, NaruHina romance, ShikaIno love-ish, Temari's thoughts for Shikamaru, and MobItachi, and TsunadeXJiraiya~ LOOK FORWARD~ hmm, no news about Fugaku and Mikoto yet? Hmm, well, it won't be out yet but something MIGHT happen. MIGHT. xD**

**LoveForAnime: XD AHEHEHE. Yeah, I know. It's always SasuSaku and I don't want this story to be JUST about Sakura and Sasuke. I kind of want the others to have a little involvement in some stuff, you know? And besides, NaruHina is a super duper cute couple and so cute~ so I thought they deserve it more because SasuSaku is the angsty and dramatic type of couple. **

**Harunosakua: Thanks for reviewing! YES, ITS CUTE XD**

**Sakura'sGhettoInner: LOL BASRA. xD spell check, girl! **

**Dangerouslycrazy: HEHEHE, you think so? THANKS!:)**

**NightKaida: OKAY:) :O THAT GAME! It's an old game, never played it before but I think it's an interesting game. However, even though I'm old-ish, I STILL PLAY POKEMON and I think IT'S THE BEST GAME IN THE WORLD~**

**goddess-ish: I TOLD YOU MY IDENTITY IS CONFIDENTIAL! HOW COULD YOU SPEAK OUR DAMN LANGUAGE! YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL! i can't believe you are my sister.**


	15. Hidden Years

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Start Again**

"_Dancing Slowly in an empty room, Can the lonely take the place of you?"_

* * *

It was a cold snowy evening. I went outside my house, went to the usual place and sit down and remember the only thing I have left with him—memories. I'm always haunted by his memory. Every night, I dream of what could've been and to wake up not having him around was torture for me.

Every single day, I breath in air but I didn't have life in me. It was like my body was moving on my own, my heart not beating anymore, my brain not functioning right. I wonder how he was coping up though, was he happy now? For some odd reason, that makes me mad if he was. Maybe it's because I'm quite selfish too. Here I am, living like shit while he's out there, living his life. Well, it's my fault anyway that I'm living like this right?

I took out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket and a lighter from the other pocket. I stuck the cigarette between my lips and lighted it until I got some smoke going down my lungs. I inhaled it all and exhaled smoke from my nose and mouth. Smoking eased me a lot. I had started a few months back—I was curious. The first time I tried it, it was bitter and for the next few puffs of smoke, it got better and it made me relax. I didn't think about my lungs, or my health, I just acted upon impulse. Hell, these days, I only act upon impulse. The first thing that pops in my head, I do it—even how dangerous it was.

Also, I had been chain smoking too. I didn't want this feeling of ease to be replaced back to something else. So I don't ever want to make it stop. Smoking relives the stress, smoking can make it less painful for me. I'm addicted to this cigarette—it's like my partner in crime.

"Sakura, I've been looking—" a familiar voice sounded in the empty place I was in. I took one swig, blew out the smoke and turned to the man that I considered to be my only best friend.

He was Gaara. Red hair, quite handsome, a year higher than me too. I don't know why he's concerned about me. Ever since he knew about the sudden disappearance of Sasuke, he seemed to worry a lot about me. Well, he does know everything- I had told him. Ever since Sasuke had left, I lost those glasses, and didn't care about my look anymore.

Gaara looked angry at me for a split second and he went towards me with fast speed. Before I could react, he took the cigarette away from my lips, threw it on the ground and crunch it with the snow. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "What the hell?"

"What the hell? Why the hell are you smoking? Since when have you smoked?" he asked angrily.

I bit my lower lip hard, "Why do you care?" I was always mean to Gaara ever since he left, too. I don't know why he still puts up with my shit—he should've left just like him.

"Because you're a friend" Gaara stated, his eyes never leaving mine.

I looked away from him, "I've been chain smoking"

For a few minutes, he didn't say anything. He just sighed and looked at me with that horrible look of disappointment, worry and sadness. You know, I didn't want to see him like this. I don't want him to look sad or feel my pain, that's why I push him away all the time, I guess. But he just wouldn't budge at all. He never leaves me.

"Why?" he finally asked.

I looked up at him, "You should leave"

"Why?" he asked once again.

"It's better this way, that way you won't feel what I feel" I said the simple truth about it. Gaara looked at me with empty eyes and he finally looked away, I wondered if he was going to leave or not.

"I'm not leaving you," he said and looked back at me. He grabbed my wrist and took me out of the area, "You're going to my house tonight" he added.

"I don't want to go to your house!" I cried out, trying to take his hand away from my wrist but his hold on me was too strong.

"You're going whether you like it or not" he replied.

I huffed, "And what about your parents?"

"They're out of town" he replied quickly.

Soon, we were in Gaara's house. I couldn't do anything to avoid this though. I looked around, his house was actually pretty now that I examine it more. There were different photographs on the side with his family, beautiful wallpapers and nice antiques in the side. Plus, in the middle of the living room, there was a grand piano. I had always wanted to learn that, but I just didn't know who to go to. I walked towards the piano and traced lines on the black wood.

"You play?" Gaara asked.

I looked up at him, "No," I smiled, "But I wanted to"

Gaara smiled and walked towards the piano. He took out the long chair and sat on the side. He patted the seat next to him, indicating for me to sit next to him. I obliged and watched as he slowly inhaled and exhaled afterwards. He placed his fingers on the keys and started playing a beautiful tune.

"I never knew you played" I muttered.

Gaara looked at me, his smile very sweet that it had also made me relax. I smiled back at him, "What?"

"Nothing" he said, his smile not wavering as he continued to play.

"Do you want to learn?" he asked after a few minutes of just listening to the music. I looked up at him, "I don't want to trouble you"

Gaara chuckled, "Trust me, it's not troubling me at all. In fact, I would love to teach you"

"Really?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Gaara simply nodded. I pressed my lips together and nodded my head. Yes, I wanted to learn piano. I wanted to do anything that could make me forget about him.

* * *

Blood. Blood everywhere in my hands. I don't know how this happened—but it just did. It had been months since I hadn't chain smoked because of Gaara but a few days afterwards this day, I started doing it again—to make me forget the haunted memories. Not only his, but also mine.

I had bruises on my skin but there was blood too—it wasn't my blood. I looked around my surroundings, there were people down the ground—men, barely breathing. I had a baseball bat on my left hand and once I realized this, I immediately dropped it down the ground. They had tried to harass me—yes, that was it. They were delinquents and I had to fight them or else they'd take me. But I think that I had overdone it.

My eyes were wide open as I looked down on my hands and the people. I slowly went down on my knees, and my hands flew up to my hair, clutching it so tight. My lips were quivering, what have I done? Why is this feeling…unfamiliar?

They say tae Kwan Do was suppose to be used only for defence or for the right time, but I used it more than just defence. I had used it to kill—almost kill. Who knows if these men were already half dead, well to me, they looked like it. Their bodies limp on the ground, blood covered everywhere in their bodies, blood slowly growing thick on the ground.

"S-Sakura—" Gaara was there once again. I had called him to meet me in this place before these men had arrived. I didn't know what his reaction was but I didn't know why he was so relaxed about it. He went to me and placed a hand around my shoulders.

"You had to do it" Gaara whispered in my ear. Unfortunately, it didn't make me relax though. I took out the cigarettes that I had just bought, brought them to my lips but was soon taken away. He looked at me with wide-eyes, "I thought you had stopped smoking?"

"I did! But look what I have done!" I cried, standing up from my crouching position. Gaara stood up after me, his face looked like I had betrayed him, "You had to do it, right? Look at these men! They look like delinquents from another school!"

"Gaara, I'm going crazy! Why didn't I run off? Beat them not half to death but at least enough to make them not move but I had done more than that! Before I realized what I was doing, I was beating them up even with their bodies on the ground, not moving anymore!" I explained to him. I furiously clutched my scalp once again and bit down my lower lip hard.

"You're not going crazy, Sakura" Gaara replied a few moments later.

I snorted, "Did you know how I was feeling?"

"Sad, angry, depressed, pain—"

"No, none of that, Gaara" I cut him off, glaring at him, I humourlessly chuckled, "I was happy beating these men up. I felt glad, I felt alive—for the first time—I had felt alive! And I was happy! And now, I didn't know why I felt that way. So I need my cigarette to ease it—to erase it all in my memory"

"You can't erase your memories" Gaara replied.

"It will in time" I replied too quickly.

Gaara didn't say anything. So, I took out another cigarette from the pack, got a lighter from the other pocket and smoked. Smoked to my heart's content with Gaara standing in front of me, the face of a stranger looking back at him.

"Let's get out of here" Gaara said. I nodded and we both left the bloody scene.

* * *

"Dancing slowly in an empty room," I stated and roughly wrote it on the paper that lay on top of the piano. I was working on a song, maybe this would help, you know? It would help people know how I feel right now, how the sorrow I have is almost unbearable to the point that I'm going crazy.

I was in Gaara's house today, him and his parents were out of town for vacation. I asked if I could use the piano so Gaara gave me the keys to his house.

I played some tunes to this and that, mixing up different songs that I had learned from Gaara and I was surprised myself at how it went. It was exactly how I had pictured it. It was funny though, how I wrote this song so people would know how I feel yet I don't want to show it to anybody—keep the feeling to myself, not wanting people to feel the way I feel.

It had been 2 days since Gaara left and now, he'll be back this midnight. I would normally ignore that, but since he was a best friend to me all these months, I had planned to wait for him.

I checked the time, and I was so surprised to find out that it was already 11 in the evening. How long was I working on this song? I tried to add some lyrics here and there before I went out of the house. I locked the door of his house and started walking back to mine. I took out a cigarette and a lighter and started smoking once again.

When I arrived at my house, I pressed the cigarette butt on the wall and threw it off the ground, hidden in the grass. I plopped down on the couch and started signing off the lyrics of what I had made. I furrowed my eyebrows at how horrible it was—not the lyrics, but how horrible I was feeling. My heart ached, was this really how I feel? I hated it. I hated it that I was so miserable.

A few minutes later, there was a light knock on my door and I knew exactly who it was. I skipped to the door and opened to find the expected person. He smiled at me and I smiled back, "Welcome back"

"Thanks, keeping yourself busy?" he asked, stepping inside the house. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I had stayed in your house the whole day"

I glanced at him and saw that he relaxed and sighed, relived that I had stayed in his house the whole time. I giggled, "Here, read it. But don't tell anyone about it" I said and handed him the lyrics. I didn't want him to hear the song just yet, just let him read the lyrics.

He started reading it while walking towards the couch. He sat and I sat next to him. His face went to worried, to sad, and to sorrow—was it really that sad? Was I really that pitiful and sad?

"Sakura…" he said, looking up at me with a sad look on his face.

I sighed, "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine"

Before he could reply, the phone rang and I immediately stood up and walked towards it. How long has it been since I had gotten a phone call? Hell, my parents don't even call the house.

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Sakura?" I stiffened at the familiar voice and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Y-Yeah, may I know who this is?" I asked, just making myself sure or maybe I was just going plain crazy right now.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"I-I don't" my voice shivered, my hands shivered, everything in me shivered and I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"Sakura, who is that?" Gaara called out but I ignored it.

"It's Itachi" the voice answered and I dropped the phone immediately. The phone hung and the only thing that kept it falling inches from the `ground was the wire. Gaara stood up, shocked by my sudden action as I fell on my knees and my hands were both up on my mouth.

Itachi…he called me. What else would he want from me? Before I could take the phone once again, Gaara had gotten it, "Hey, who is this?"

"She's here" Gaara said, his eyebrows furrowed as he kept glancing at me.

"What do you want with her?" I slowly got up from my knees and stabled myself with the help of the wall.

"Hell yeah it's my business!" Gaara cried out.

"G-Gaara, give me the phone" I muttered but he simply ignored me.

"Wait a minute—your voice sounds almost familiar" Gaara said.

"Gaara, give me the damn fucking phone!" I cried out and grabbed the phone from him. Gaara looked at me, his expression confused.

"What do you want?" I said to the caller.

"I see, that you have a boyfriend…well then, I have nothing—"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend" I replied quickly.

There was a short silence, "Sasuke needs you"

My eyes widened. How long have I not heard that name aloud? Time had stopped all of a sudden, "Why would he need me?"

"Sakura…he's in pain—just like you" he said.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean, you're leaving?" Gaara cried out as I started packing my things. I turned to him, "I told you, I'm leaving this place! I don't like it here anymore" I had lied, I didn't tell him who the caller was and I didn't tell him what the call was about.

"How about me, huh? You're just going to leave me in this place? All by myself!" he cried out.

I didn't say anything, "Sakura, where are you going?"

"I can't tell you" I said.

He didn't say anything afterwards but he started pacing around furiously. He pressed his lips together and once he was near in the wall, his fist met there, a hole leaving it as a reminder of what he'd done.

"Ever since that call…you've been acting different!" he cried out.

I looked away from him and started packing my things once again. "Don't fucking ignore me!" he yelled out threw the bag to the left side of the bed, throwing all the clothes that I had packed everywhere. I grew pissed and looked up at him, "I'm going to Sasuke god damn it! He needs me!"

Gaara's eyes widened and he stepped back a little. "S-Sasuke?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, he needs me Gaara. He's in pain! I'm also in pain! Can't you see it? I need him to ease my pain!"

"You have smoking for that!" he cried out.

"You'd prefer me smoking forever than go to Sasuke?" I asked.

"Sakura, it's not that…it's just—I can do it! I can be Sasuke for you" Gaara said, pain in his voice. I looked at him, confused, "W-What do you mean?"

"Sakura," Gaara stepped close to me and stroked my cheeks with his hand, "I love you so much and this…this is madness"

"You love me?" I asked.

Gaara nodded his head, "Sakura, stop this madness, please"

I looked at his eyes, "I know, Gaara"

"You're hurting and he's a bastard. I'll cure the pain for you" Gaara whispered, his face inches from mine. I closed my eyes, and sighed, "You can't…."

"Believe me, I can" Gaara said and closed the gap between us. He kissed me softly on the lips, and I didn't know why, but I also kissed him back. My hands instinctively went up to his hair, pressing his lips harder on mine. I wanted to know how it felt to kiss him, how it felt to hold him—it was almost perfect. Almost. It wasn't enough.

Gaara groaned and pressed my body harder to his. I felt his hard on and I gasped. His tongue darted inside my mouth and I moaned. He broke the kiss off and tossed me on the bed. He followed after, covering me with his frame. He rested himself between my legs and we kissed once again. His hands darted around my body and I felt him unclasp my bra. He tossed it off the ground and his hands massaged it.

Gaara broke off the kiss once again and started kissing on my jaw to my neck, to my collar bone. He went up again and whispered huskily in my ear, "You don't know how I dreamed of this day every night, Sakura"

He lifted my top off and tossed it with the other clothes that were scattered around my bed. He looked down at me, "You look so beautiful" he whispered.

"Come here" I said and kissed him once again roughly on the lips. I took off his shirt, showing his abs while he took off my pants. I don't know what I was thinking but that day, I had spent time with him, doing the things I should have done with him in the first place, doing things that I dreamed of only doing with Sasuke. He touched me in the right places, but I didn't make him take my virginity away. That I would only keep for the man I truly loved.

Gaara slept on my bed, his arms wrapped around me but I didn't sleep that night. I slowly slipped away from his hold and started taking the clothes that I needed. I looked at the sleeping form of my best friend and tears fell in my eyes, "Sasuke might not be perfect, but he's all I want" I said and walked out of the house, leaving everything behind.

* * *

It took time for him to process everything that Sakura had told him, down to the last part how she had spent the day with Gaara. He walked back towards the darkness and Sakura didn't mind this. She had tried her best to hide these haunted memories of hers. How she chained smoked, how she had beaten up delinquents and other people too. She clutched the paper that she held in her hand.

A memory she had buried for weeks—months.

"You really…did those things?" Sasuke asked. Maybe she was just joking, maybe that was it—

Sakura turned to him, "Down to every last word" although Sakura didn't exactly tell him what she was thinking, what she had said to Gaara before she had left—She wanted to keep that to myself. Sakura wonder if he would understand on his own…

Sasuke looked away from Sakura. "W-Why did you do it?" he stuttered.

Sakura looked at the moon, "I don't know why"

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, "You also have feelings for him, don't you?"

Sakura turned to him and her eyebrows furrowed, "That's not it—"

"It's plain obvious Sakura, how both of you look at each other. It's obvious!" he cried out and before Sakura could reply, Sasuke had stormed off the room, leaving her behind. Sasuke passed the hallways, down to the flight of stairs. He went passed through the doors to his house and when he found his motorcycle, he climbed on it and sped off into the road.

Sakura walked out of the room, "Memories…" Sakura turned around to find Itachi, leaning on the wall.

"You were listening the whole time?" she asked.

Itachi nodded, "I expected moans"

Sakura chuckled and sighed, "I see, well, now you know too"

"Chain smoking is a bad habit, tell me how you got over it" Itachi said.

Sakura shrugged and looked blankly at the floor, "It's because I was at ease. Even how angry he looked at me, even how much it hurts to know that he was a playboy—that he slept around—I was at ease because he was there"

Sasuke parked his motorcycle in front of a white small house. He angrily marched on the porch steps and opened the door. There he found the red head, smoking peacefully. She looked up at him and grinned, "Hello Sasuke"

"Karin" he greeted back.

* * *

"We're leaving this city" my mother suddenly said while I was playing my PS3. I didn't bother to stop the game when I looked up at her with a look of confusion.

"We're leaving? When?" I asked.

"By tomorrow" Mikoto replied.

I turned off the T.V. and glanced at my brother who was playing with me. He shrugged, "I'm just as surprised as you are, you know"

I sighed and looked back up at my mother, "Why? and Where?"

"Business there in Konoha is falling and your father needs to fix that" Mikoto replied, sitting in the middle of both her sons. She sighed, "I know this is sudden-"

"But Konoha is a freaking country away from here!" I cried out. The news was so sudden. It had just been a month since Sakura and I had broken up and we're suddenly moving? School hadn't even finished yet and I just can't leave Sakura all of a sudden...besides, I still love her so much and the pain is too much to handle alone and I'm suddenly leaving?

"I know, Sasuke, I know...I can't change your father's decision" Mikoto replied. She kissed Itachi and then my forehead and walked out of the room, leaving me and my brother alone. Itachi looked at me, I didn't understand that expression-it was like he was trying to tell me something but I couldn't read it. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "What?"

Itachi shrugged, "I'm just worried about you, that's all" before Itachi stood up, I pushed him back on the couch and eyed him, "What are you hiding from me?"

Itachi snorted, "I'm not hiding anything from you, little bro" he grinned.

"Yes, you are!" I cried out, ignoring his nickname for me.

Itachi sighed and ruffled my hair which made me groan, "I'm not. You're imagining things"

"I don't imagine things" I said while trying to get his hands off my hair.

Itachi sighed and smiled at me-a sad smile which was rarely seen on my brother's face. "There's just things-"

"Master Itachi, Master Fugaku wants to see you in his office" a manly voice said. Our heads both turned to the man and he closed the door before we could even see his face. Itachi shrugged and grinned at me, "Looks like pops needs me. I'll talk to you later, alright little bro?"

I glared at him, "Don't call me that"

"I'll call you what I want to call you" he grinned and walked out of the room before I could throw a punch in his face. I sighed and let my head fall on the soft cushions of our couch. Should I visit Sakura? No, I won't. She's the one that broke up with me! Ugh, this is annoying! I'm always expecting some call from her or something but nothing! Nothing ever happens and now she's just going out with that fucking Gaara guy. Ugh, I just want to break that face of his and put him in his place!

I can't believe he even dared to touch her. My Sakura. She's all mine. **_She's not yours anymore._**

* * *

I see her, she's standing there all alone. Today would be the last day I'd ever see her again. Her beautiful face, her beautiful pink hair and how she had gotten those glasses out made her even twice as beautiful. But what I can't help but notice was how much she has lost weight that she looks like an anorexic person.

What had she been doing for the past days?

I watch from afar as she grabbed her phone and placed it on her ear. A small smile escaped from her lips and it made my heart ache, was she happy that I was gone now? Was I not enough for her? I gave everything to her and with a snap of her fingers, she made me disappear into her life.

"Gaara" I heard her say and my heart sank even deeper than it already had.

"I had a great time in school today" she said, that angelic voice of hers...shit, I miss her so much. I stood up from my seat, surprising everyone around me for my sudden loud action. I hit some chairs, but I didn't fucking care. I just wanted to stay away from her. I didn't want to care about her anymore. I'll be leaving tonight anyway, I don't give a shit.

I went out of the school. I didn't want to be in school anymore because she was there. I didn't want to see her, yet see her at the same time and it's driving me nuts! I wanted her to see what she had done to me. I wanted her to feel guilty of everything! But she's not! She's fucking happy and I'm fucking depressed here!

I parked my motorcycle near the bar that I was going to enter. I didn't care that I was in my school uniform, didn't care if I didn't have I.D. either. I stepped inside, there was no guard outside. When I entered, hoards of people were around the place, filling every corner of the area. I made my way to the bartender and ordered myself a drink. He cocked one eyebrow up at me, "Hey, you're a high school student aren't you?"

"I'm not. Just give me the fucking drink" I snapped.

The bartender eyed me still, "Give me your I.D."

"I don't have any. I left it at home" I replied.

"Then why are you in a high school uniform?" the bartender asked and I was getting myself ready to beat him half to death but a voice had stopped me, "Bring him a vodka, it's on me" an unfamiliar girls voice said.

I looked up and turned to her. She had black raven hair, red lips, dark eyes too. She smiled at me, showing her perfect white teeth. I didn't feel any way comfortable with her but I didn't give a shit anyway. I nodded, "Thanks"

"No problem, kid. So, tell me, how does a high schooler get from school to here?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow up.

I shrugged, "I'm a cosplayer"

She snorted, "I get those excuses all the time. I've been to that school of yours, went there during my high school years too"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, me and my boys would skip classes all the time and head into some random bar" she replied.

I nodded my head and took a sip of the strong alcohol. A few moments later, I had found myself drinking my 5th drink and my head felt dizzy and weird. My eyesight grew blurry and it felt like everything was light. "Hey there, boy" an unfamiliar voice said. I turned around and smiled at the person. Her face was so blurry but I could tell that she was really...hot.

"Why don't you come with us?" she asked.

I simply nodded my head. When I was about to walk with her, a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. My eyebrows furrowed until my eyesight concentrated on an all too familiar guy. Itachi was glaring at me, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

I groaned, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you! Everyone is fucking looking for you!" he cried out, his voice rang through my ears, giving me a headache but I didn't show any signs of it. Before I could say something back, he grabbed my arm and got me out of the bar. When I went out, the sky was already dark and there were no one down the cold street anymore-just a couple of gangsters huddled in a corner or something.

I groaned, "Whatever, leave me alone" I said and was about to go back inside when he grabbed my arm once again.

"You're coming with me," he said and turned to his car, "Sasori, take him"

I turned around to find a red headed guy who strongly took me by the shoulders and shoved me inside the car. Everything else happened in a blur and soon, I found myself back inside my mansion. Father was there, mother was there. They looked angry at me but I didn't care-I didn't give a damn about everything anymore. This had been the 10th time that something like this happened. They shouldn't be surprised. Hell, they shouldn't even care anymore too. There's nothing they can do.

"Sasuke-" Fugaku started.

"I don't care okay? Yell all you want at me, you can even beat me up here! Nothing's going to change! Sakura ain't coming back if you do that. All the more, I'll keep doing what I do!" I slurred.

Fugaku inhaled a long breath and exhaled it afterwards. It was how he manages to control his temper otherwise, he'd be beating me into a pulp right now. "God, just...leave me alone!" I cried and was about to go back outside when my mother's voice stopped me.

"S-Sasuke! You can't! Please...don't" Mikoto said, her eyes pleading me.

I shook my head and turned to my father, "Are you happy now? Are you happy that Sakura is finally gone?"

He didn't answer but stared at me with those cold, merciless eyes. I turned back around, "Sasuke. You're not going anywhere" Itachi whispered.

I looked up at him, "Just let me do this once" I whispered.

His expression softened and he sighed, "Alright, but I'll pick you up again in a few minutes"

I nodded a thanks and walked out of the house. Instead of bringing my motorcycle, I decided to just walk to her house. Tears escaped in my eyes while I was walking and I felt something wet hit my back. I looked up and furrowed my eyebrows. Then suddenly, a lot of it came running down. Rain poured down and everything I had got wet. I liked that feeling. Just thinking that maybe the sky is crying for you because it doesn't want you to cry alone.

I continued to walk while the rain was pouring down hard. Then, a few moments later, there it was. The old familiar house that I used to go to from time to time. It looked just the same except it had that vibe around it. That vibe of depression and loneliness. Maybe it always had that vibe around it since her parents were never around. I just didn't notice it because I was always...happy.

I was in front of her house, just staring at her door and wishing she'd suddenly open it and we'd both look at each other for a long time. She would smile at me and she would tell me that she still loved me.

"Sakura" I whispered her name. My heart felt light just by saying her name. It's like all the weight had been lifted off my chest but it soon grew heavy once again when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke" he said and I turned around to find the red headed man, staring at me with murderous eyes, "What do you want here?" he asked.

I glared back at him, "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing. Well, since both of you have broken up already, I'm just wondering why you're here. Besides, Sakura and I are...best friends" Gaara replied, his eyes never wavering.

I hated that. I hated the fact that they're best friends. I hated it that she gets to go to him when she's feeling sad, or when she's feeling happy. I hated it that she gets to cry with him and he's the one to be there for her all the time. I hated this so much. I swear, if only I could just knock him out right now.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked once again.

I groaned, "None of your business" I replied and started to walk to the front steps of Sakura's house.

"You know, she just wants you to disappear" Gaara said and I stopped on my tracks. I turned to him just in time for a lightning to strike down and a thunder following afterwards. I wanted to talk back but there was something hard on my throat that was stopping me from talking back to him. I wanted to scream at him that I know that she still wants. But the problem was, I didn't know if she still wanted me and I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not.

"Why are you here?" he asked for the third time.

I looked down on the ground, "I'm leaving...for good"

"Out of the city?" he asked. I nodded my head and went down the stairs, meeting the cold rain pouring down from the sky, "I just need to say goodbye to her, that's all" I said.

Gaara opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when I heard a honk. I turned to where the sound was and found the black car of my father. I groaned, "Wait a minute" I said and ran off to the car. The window went down and there, I saw my mother's face.

"Sasuke, we have to go now for the airport. Have you said goodbye to her?" she asked.

I sighed, "Not yet"

"Well, hurry it up" my father's cold voice said. I pressed my lips together and ran back to where Gaara was. "I'm going" I replied and ran to the front steps of her house until I was finally in front of her door. I knocked on it once, twice-but nothing.

"Sakura?" I said through gritted teeth but no answer.

"Looks like she's not around" Gaara said. He was standing right next to me now, his face still and emotionless.

I gritted my teeth harder, "Damn it!" I cursed. I looked up at Gaara, "Please, tell her I love her so much"

Gaara shrugged, "I don't know if I can do that"

"Just please. Tell her this. Tell her to text me, e-mail me, or anything! Just tell her I love her so much and I can't forget her" I said, desperate just to talk to her. Gaara sighed and looked at me in eye, "Fine" he said. I sighed a relief, "Thank you"

I ran up to my car and went inside the back seat, before I closed the door I took one last glance of her house and images of her flashed into my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to find Itachi, his face full of worry. I closed the door, "Let's go"

* * *

Sakura hurriedly walked to her house to find Gaara, sitting there on the flight of stairs. She furrowed her eyebrows as she went closer to him, "Gaara? Why are you here?"

Gaara looked up at her and smiled, "You weren't around so I figured I should just stay and wait"

"But it's raining! Come here!" she cried and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Gaara followed her as she unlocked the house and went inside. She placed the groceries that she had bought on the table and hurried off to her room to get Gaara some dry towel. Once she got the towel, she went back to the living room and handed him the towel.

"So, why are you here, really?" Sakura asked, cocking one eyebrow up.

Gaara shrugged, "I just wanted to hang out"

"Yeah right, I bet you got something to say. Hot chocolate?" she asked.

Gaara nodded and walked to the fireplace. He got a matchbox at the side table and paper that stayed in the middle of the table. He lit the fire on the paper and threw it in the fireplace. He got up and sat on the couch just in time for Sakura to go back with two hot chocolate in her hands. She placed Gaara's hot chocolate in front of him.

"Sakura," Gaara started. Sakura looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Sasuke left" Gaara said.

Sakura's heart dropped and she furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean 'he left'?" she asked, expecting the worst but hoping it wasn't true.

"He left as in, he's not coming back in the city" Gaara said.

Sakura brought her hands to her mouth, dropping the hot chocolate. "Shit!" she cursed and immediately bent down to get the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

Gaara helped her and she looked up at him, "D-Did he s-say anything?"

Gaara stayed silent for a moment, pestering whether he should tell her or not. "Gaara?" Sakura asked as he stayed silent for too long. Gaara sighed and looked up at Sakura's green orbs, "No"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Keep it up! CLIFFIE: HIHIHI, look forward to the next chapter! OHMYGOD SAKURA SMOKED? WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT! AND GAARA AND SAKURA? Ohhhh snap! Now, what is Sasuke going to do with Karin? :O AND HOLY CRAP~~~ GAARA IS A REALLY BAD GUY! Btw, sorry that it took kind of long and this chapter SUCKED. Like seriously. I keep losing this chapter in my laptop. Like, how many times did I rewrite this? 3 times? Gosh. So yeah, I kind of gave up a little and just didn't care anymore what I wrote. I promise I'll improve next time!**

**Updating next Saturday or Friday:) **

**So, school has been quite stressful to me:( There's been projects, reply slips to be passed, quizzes, seatworks, homeworks, GAH. AND I GO HOME AT 7 AT EVENING. WTF.**

**cherrycat: Here you are! Hope you like it:**

**Night Kaida: Nah, no need to say sorry! I like long responses and long reviews! and sure thing girl! I hope you liked this chapter: My hair is also short but long enough to tie into a ponytail: trying to make it longer for PROM~ whooo~~~~ I'm excited!**

**Sakura'sGhettoInner: Here you are!:)**

**goddess-ish: REALLY? oh. HAHAHA. Yeahp, awesome suspense, ey? ey? WAHAHA. UPDATE YOUR STORY FAST TOO. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.**

**harunosakua: THANK YOU!:)**


End file.
